


Lost in Time

by CosMoe



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Culture Shock, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, What-If, happy with sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: The gang sees a strange light shining out of a cave.Of course they have to find out, what it's about - just to get sucked in into... something. And to get spit out... somewhere... some time?As they soon find out, they travelled in time to the year 2019.Welcome to Bjerkvik, Norway.It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery...
Relationships: Fishlegs Ingerman & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston/Original Female Character, Snotlout Jorgenson & Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson & Tuffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 20





	1. Out of nowhere

It was a lazy day on the Edge and Hiccup and the gang enjoyed lying in the sun, doing nothing but chilling.  
The dragons needed a day off, too. There had been too many raids and attacks in the near past.  
Suddenly Astrid saw a light, greenish and brighter than dragon fire.  
"Did you all see that? It came from the hills in the north! We should have a look, just in case we're getting attacked again!" she said emphatically.  
The riders weren't thrilled, but mounted their dragons to fly over to the northern hills.

"Guys, look! This light comes out of this cave! I'll go and take a closer look at that!" Astrid said and let Stormfly land in front of the entrance of the cave.  
"Wait, Astrid – it's too dangerous alone. I'll come with you. The tunnel ist too narrow for our dragons. Too bad but they'll have to stay outside." Hiccup noticed and went after Astrid.  
"Wait for us, why should you have the fun for you alone?" the twins cried and followed at Hiccup's heel.

Fishlegs and Snotlout followed them, too, but just because Fishlegs was curious about the light and Snotlout supposed a treasure inside the cave.  
As they arrived at the end of the tunnel they saw the green light seep through a crack in the wall.

"I'll give it a hit with my axe!" Astrid said, swung the axe and hit the crack hard, so it bursted open and a glaring flash of light pulled the gang... somewhere. As the light had disappeared only Astrid's axe was seen, stuck in the cracked rock.

The gang didn't see anything but darkness and their stomaches felt like diving very fast from very high with their dragons. But there was no crash, but only silence and suddenly they were... somewhere... else.

"Are you all okay?" Hiccup asked. His head was aching and his eyes had to get used to the light.  
"We're in a forest. Why are we in a forest?" Snotlout screeched and looked around him frightened.

"Maybe that kind of explosion has hurled us out of the cave?" Fishlegs supposed.  
"That doesn't look familiar. I know our forests on the Edge. This forest seems to be more cleared." Hiccup said and watched out for points he would recognize.

"There are voices. Someone is here!"  
The gang sqeezed their backs together, holding their weapons in front of them, ready to attack if needed.

The attack they experienced was nothing like they could have imagined.  
A furry four legged animal of the size of a Night Terror ran happily through the undergrowth, made strange noises and finally stood across the gang.  
It sniffed and jumped up on Tuffnut.

"Don't move!" Fishlegs whispered.  
"I didn't mean to!" Tuffnut whispered back.  
"What is that?" Ruffnut asked.  
"It looks like some sort of wolf, doens't it?" Sonotlout proposed.  
"But it's much cuter. Like a Hiccup version of a wolf!" Astrid replied.  
"Thanks, Astrid. Although I'm not sure if this was meant as a compliment!" Hiccup sighed.

"This is adorable! A woolly wolfdragon! It looks so soft and cuddly!" Tuffnut chimed.  
"Don't touch it! It might bite, or maybe it's venomous." Fishlegs stated.

"Kierkegaard!"  
The gang was startled and gave their best to look dangerous, weapons ready to defend themselves.

"Sounds like a girl." Fishlegs mumbled. The furry cocked his head. A long pink tongue hung out of its mouth.  
"Kierkegaard!"  
"What does that mean? Is it supposed to be a kind of war cry?" Snotlout asked.  
"I have no idea. It's coming closer." Fishlegs shrugged and let his sword sink.

The gang heard cracking branches and rustling leaves.  
"Kierkegaard, here you a- aaarrgh!" a young woman yelled, quite scared.  
"What the fuck?!" she glanced from one dragonrider to the other, suspiciously and utterly flustered.

She didn't look like a threat to the gang, but they kept up their defense.  
"Did you understand, what she said?" Snotlout asked huskily, but the others shrugged or shook their heads.  
An other person approached, a woman, too, who seemed to be just a little older than the first, looking quite familiar.  
"Stina, is all okay?" she yelled, but when she finally arrived she started to laugh.

"I think you scared a bunch of LARP nerds! Sorry guys, keep on doing whatever you have to do. Stina, come on. Don't forget your fleabag!"  
"Wait Milla, do you really think these guys are playing? Look at these weapons, they seem so real!" the first girl said to the second.  
"What if they're insane axe murderers?"  
"Hey guys, wanna kill anyone?" the second woman asked the gang.

They looked at each other, totally confused.  
Hiccup lowered Inferno and shrugged. "I don't understand what you are saying, sorry!" he replied.  
The others lowered their weapons as well and looked sheepishly at each other.  
Fishlegs was the first to find his words again: "Fascinating! A whole new language and a new tribe. I ask myself where we are now. It must have something to do with the green light in the cave, don't you think?"

"Sounds like ancient Norse. Interesting. You guys absolutely live in your roles, don't you?" the woman called Milla asked.  
Again the gang shrugged. Tuffnut sheathed his mace and patted her softly. "Macey says here's no danger for us. They aren't even armed."  
"Leave them! They're in their own world." Milla said and turned to go. "Bye guys!"

Stina grabbed her dog by the collar and pulled him softly with her. "Come on, Kierkegaard! Bye!" She looked back to the gang, who stood and stared with a dozen eyes wide open in confusion.  
Her eyes stayed on Tuffnut. "Nice dreads, though!" she said but waited for no response.

But Tuffnut did reply: "Thanks, gal. Yours are pretty fine, too. Nice colour!"  
Stina's face went pink and she shyly waved goodbye and headed to her sister.  
"Wow, the most goofy one managed to talk to you. Jerks!" Milla laughed and tousled Stina's dreadbun.

"Okay gang, that was strange! Tuffnut, what did you just say to her? Why do you speak this accent? What are they wearing? It's confusing!" Hiccup mumbled and tousled his own hair.

"Well, she said she liked my inimitable hairstyle! And I said, I like hers, too." Tuff shrugged.  
"The longer I listened to her, the more I understood, too" Fishlegs said pretty excited.  
"We should explore the surroundings and meet here again. We have to be careful, because it's unknown terrain. Maybe this tribe here is hostile. Maybe there are unknown dragons or beasts we do not even consider. We'll build groups. Snotlout, you come with me and Fishlegs, Astrid, you go with the twins."

"Shall we talk to anyone?" Astrid asked and kept an eye out.  
"I'm not sure. Better try to avoid contact. Just watch."  
And so they did.  
Both groups watched people walking by, although there were only few. They tried to understand, what these people were talking about, explored the environment around, trees and undergrowth, birds, squirrels but no sign of bigger animals.

The sounds were strange, there was a constant noise that seemed to come from everywhere around.  
After half an hour the gang gathered at their meeting point again.  
"Nothing suspicious. We should try to find a village. Maybe there's a hostel where we can spend the night. I have some coins and hack silver with me." Astrid said and stretched her back. "I'm tired and I don't think it's safe here to build our camp."

"Have you found a path?" Fishlegs asked.  
Astrid nodded and led the gang outside the forest.  
At the edge of the forest they figured out a house. The construction didn't look familiar, but the house looked inviting.  
"What are we gonna say? There's still the communication problem." Fishlegs asked.

"That was also my thought. Tuffnut seems to have the highest comprehension for this language. Fishlegs, do you have your note book with you? You could write down, what we're up to. We're friendly and do no one any harm, smile gang, smile! Maybe we seem trustworthier like this?"

And the gang smiled. Astrid shoved Tuffnut until right in front of the door. "Knock, Tuff! You can do it!"  
Tuff knocked. He read the name on the name plate next to the door. At least he tried to read it. "What`s that for a script? Never seen that before."  
"I saw it once on trader Johann's ship. It's latin. But I cannot read it! If all is written like this I doubt the persons who live here would be able to read our script."

"There's no one home either. Let's go find another house." Tuffnut said, quite relieved not having to be the one trying to communicate with these strangers.  
The gang shrugged and turned to go, as the door cracked open.  
The woman named Milla stood in the doorway and blinked dumbfoundedly.  
"Stina! Come here, please! This is kind of creepy..." she yelled.

The gang was glad to see a face of which they thought belonged to a person who wasn't a threat. Also light amusement spread among the dragon riders, except of Tuffnut, who didn't feel quite comfortable in his role as a translator.  
"I'm not sure if this is what she exactly said, but she didn't expect us on her doormat and now she calls an other person to come." Tuff tried to translate.

"Weird that you can understand any of this!" Ruffnut said appreciatively.  
"You know sis, that's my secret skill. I go somewhere and the words just sneak into my brain and dig themselves into the cerebral convolutions, like grimworms into dragonskin. Quite useful when you're spying on someone."

Stina walked in the doorway and she felt her jaw drop.  
After a short recreational break she managed to say: "Milla, do you think they followed us?" Milla shrugged and frowned. "Creepy...!"

Tuff translated: "She thinks we`re dangerous lunatics who followed her home."  
"Hi! No, we're a bunch of nice people – smile, gang! - Sorry that we bother you, but we have absolutely no clue, where we are and now we're looking for a place where we could stay for the night." Hiccup tried to explain.

The gang sighed annoyed and tried to feign a smile, but Snotlout and Astrid just rolled their eyes and crossed their arms in front of their chests.  
"Well, so does it look like, when we totally agree, for once." Snotlout said to Astrid and she giggled softly.

In the meantime Tuff tried to find the right words to tell the women, what Hiccup had said. "Hi again. We might look like a bunch of crazy smiling hillbillies – seriously guys, stop that! - but we're..."

"Tuff, she doesn't understand!" Fishlegs interrupted.  
"For Loki's sake...", Tuff facepalmed and continued, "Hi. We are strange..."  
"Agreed!" Stina said.  
"... but we're nice people, who got lost."

"Oh. Okay." Stina frowned and pursed her lips.  
"We have no idea, where we are. Your house was the only one and the nearest we could find. So we decided to knock on your door..."  
"Yeah, got it so far!" Stina nodded.  
"... To ask if we could please stay the night at your house, or your stables at least."

"Stables?" there was the puzzled look on Stina's face again.  
Kierkegaard came to the door and seemed to be happy to meet Tuff again.  
Tuff knelt down and stroked his fur and scratched his chin while cooing things to him like "furry little Night Terror" and "even cuter dragon than Toothless".  
"Did he call my dog a dragon?" Stina asked Milla, who shook her head and laughed. "Kierkegaard likes the goofy one, that's for sure. Makes him kinda trustworthy."

"Did she say I'm a moron?" Tuff wanted to know.  
"No, but goofy, like sappy. A bit silly. Did you say my dog is a dragon?"  
"Isn't it?"  
"Nope!" Stina laughed fullheartedly. "You must be kidding me! You can't tell me you don't know what a dog is!"  
Tuff got off his knees and turned to the gang. "Guys, that's no dragon, it's a dog."

"Um, okay, thank you Tuff. What about the shelter for tonight?" Hiccup gestured, a sign of him getting nervous.  
"Oh, of course! Unknown maiden, I requested once and so I do again, may we stay at your stable for the night?"  
"What's wrong with you? Which stable? Milla, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I will invite these strange and even stranger guys for the night."

Milla pulled up her eyebrows so that her whole forehead wrinkled. "Are you serious? Maybe they can call someone to pick them up?"  
"We'll see. Come in, folks!"  
The gang exchanged some relieved looks and entered the doorway.

"Whoa, look at the walls, they're bright white! And these paintings! The doorknobs! For Thor's sake, just look!" Fishlegs yelled excitedly.  
Snotlout turned around in a circle. "Looks like we shouldn't touch anything. Tuff, ask her where the privy is, I need to..." "Yeah, spare it! My friend asks for the privy." Tuff whispered to Stina, leaning close to her.

She sniffed several times before she answered: "Privy? Wouldn't your friend prefer a toilet? The bathroom is right over here." Stina smiled and opened a door. Then she sniffed again. Did this guy smell like ammonia? No, there was no doubt. He smelled like leather, fur, sweat, smoke and cat pee...

Snotlout curiously glanced inside, so did Tuff – and the rest of the gang.  
"Do you understand any of this?" Snotlout asked, heavily flustered.  
"Honestly no!" Hiccup answered and entered the room. "This looks like a kind of washtub."  
"What are you guys wondering about? Never seen a bathroom before?" Stina scoffed and came in, too.  
"NO!" Tuff answered.

"They're kidding me." Stina mumbled. "Well, that's the "privy", as you call it and as I say: toilet." she pointed at a white seat at the wall.  
"There you go, Snotman!" said Tuff and pointed with his head towards the bowl.  
"Eh, and what am i supposed to do with it? What's its purpose? Sitting on it? Standing? In front, besides? You know what, I'll go back to the forest!" Snotlout said frustrated and left the bathroom.  
"What's the matter?" Stina asked.

Tuffnut shrugged as if there wasn't a special thing about his friend leaving without announcement.  
"Where does he go? And why?"  
"He's gotta go, so he goes." Tuff said plain.

"Tuff, can you ask her what this is all meant for?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Hey you! I just understood what you said." Stina claimed.  
"And I understand what you are saying! Aaawww, that's so exciting!" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Look, so many amphorae! Apparently it's like a lounge. Let's have a drink on that fine gal!" Ruffnout shouted and popped the cork of a bottle with shower gel.  
"It smells delicious!" she stated and took a big gulp, "But tastes terrible! Yuck!" Ruff spat into the sink and rubbed her tongue with her vest.  
"No, what are you doing? You cannot drink that! It's for showering!" Stina screamed.  
"Ruffnut, behave! We're not at home. What if this lady kicks us out?" Hiccup said and tried to look strict.  
There was kind of a riot out by the doorway and the gang heard Milla's upset voice - and Snotlout.  
"Hey gang, tell this crazy witch to let off of me! Get away from me! Shoo!"  
"Stina, I know it's inpolite to talk about people like that, especially when they're present, but there's a lot wrong with them, especially with this strange little man!"

"Snotlout, what did you do?" Hiccup sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"He peed on your clay oven!"  
"Oh, that did even I understand." Ruff mentioned, burping bubbles.  
"What? There was a hole, there was no one around..." Snotlout tried to defend himself.

Stina took a very long and very deep breath. Then she briefly pointed to the toilet, the sink, the tub and said annoyedly: "There you pee, wash your hands or whatever, have a bath or a shower! Could we _please_ move to the living room now? I'm quite uncomfortable with standing all of you guys in our bathroom and having this conversation!"

Hiccup and Astrid glanced into the toilet bowl. "There's water in it. Did I get it right, that you don't wash your hands in here?" Hiccup asked.  
"Smells clean, I bet you could drink from it. Looks like a fountain, though. At least a little bit." Astrid answered.  
"What are you doing? No, please stop! STOP!" Stina yelled. "OUT!" She pointed her finger in a certain direction.

The gang left the bathroom and looked quite ashamed.  
In the living room they all felt overwhelmed: light, stuff they had never ever seen before, materials, colours and shapes, smells and noises.  
Tuff crouched next to the couch and covered his ears. "My Gods, what's all that? I want to go home!"  
"Milla, turn off the radio, shut down the PC, switch off the light!" Stina shouted to Milla.

Ruff cowered down to Tuff and tried to soothe her brother. "Shhh, everything's fine, nothing will happen to you. Listen, it's quiet now. We're all here and nothing will happen to you. You're safe."

As Tuff noticed the dimmed light and lack of noises he calmed down.  
He and Ruff sighed relieved.  
"What was that?" Milla waved her hand in the twins' direction and frowned. "Is he autistic? Does he need some help?"

"What is autistic? He sometimes reacts like that when he's overwhelmed by impressions. And gal, here are many, well, I mean really many impressions which overwhelm me, and I don't get overwhelmed easily, cause of living with him. He prepares you to not be surprised or overwhelmed. But now I am. Geez!" Ruff replied, still stroking Tuffnut's shoulders.

"Excuse me, I've nerver seen such torches before. How do they work? It's obviously no fire." Fishlegs glanced curiously at the lamps and reached out his hand to touch the glass.

"Careful, it might be hot!" Stina said, but her advice came too late, Fishlegs had burnt his fingertips and now sucked on them.  
"Impressive! Hiccup, I have no idea where we are! Nothing here looks any kind of familiar to me. It's like a totally different world!"

"Guys, I have an idea. Let's start from the beginning. My name is Milla Erikson and this is my sister Stina Erikson. I work as a trip advisor and she goes to school. We live in Norway and our village is called Bjerkvik. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.  
It's 2019 and while people sweat to death in other countries of the world we have a constantly cool or cold climate. I mean, it's summer... Well, you guys crushed into our house, more or less, and it seems you don't know any of today's interior. That's ridiculous, but for some reason I do believe you are genuine in your actions and reactions. So, let's assume you just came here from a different time. A time before us. Then all that must freak you out, seeing achievements of nowadays.  
So, what would you like to get to know first? I can't believe I'm saying such things, but may I introduce you to a _house_?"

Hiccup nodded seriously. "May I have the honour to introduce us first? My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, this is my girlfriend Astrid Hofferson, my friend Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Never try to separate them.  
I know it might sound strange, but we come from year 1002, if I calculated correctly. We are vikings, our tribe is called the Hairy Hooligans and my dad, Stoick the Vast, is chief of Berk, our village. We went after a light in a cave on our island, called Dragon`s Edge – and this light... sucked us in. It swallowed us and spat us out in this forest."

Stina violently shook her head and said: "No. I'm the one who believes nearly everything. You know, I'm the trustful sister. But I don't believe that. You are vikings? You have been sucked in by a light? And of course you brought your dragons with you!"

"That's the problem, our dragons apparently stayed on The Edge, which is now totally unguarded and we don't know how to come back. It's confusing and really – yeah, overwhelming!" Astrid said and shrugged. She looked tired and pale, squeezing Hiccup's hand.

"I thought you might want to come in to call someone to pick you up. I thought, you would like to have a drink and rest. I thought... I don't know, what exactly I thought, but surely not that!" Stina stated and paced back and forth in the living room. "Pfft, dragons, vikings, time travelling, what else?"

"Stina, I totally agree with you, but do you remember this extraordinary green light in the forest the last days?"  
"Yeah, but didn't you say it was an Aurora Borealis?"  
"I did, but there are no northern lights in this season. It's summer! I was wrong. Maybe that was the wormhole or whatever it might be called, which our new _friends_ popped out!" Milla said and gestured to the gang.

"Did she say friends?" Fishlegs asked and Astrid answered: "Yep, but she said it _like_ _this_ , so I guess she didn't mean it."  
"You're creepy, what do you expect? So, we'll show you our house. Please stay together, listen carefully and don't touch a thing!" Milla said and started the expedition.

"Here's the entrance. You go in and out here." Milla pointed at the door.  
"Is she kicking us out?" Ruff asked.  
"Is she trying to wind us up? Hello? We know what a door is. We live in houses as you do, we're no cavemen!" Snotlout snorted and offendedly crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.  
Everyone ignored him.

"Over here is the bathroom. I'll later show you in detail how everything works.  
Here's the kitchen. I guess it's a bit too small to fit you all in here. So, here's where we cook. Upstairs are our sleeping rooms." Milla went ahead and guided the gang to the upper floor. My room is on the left, Stina's room is on the right, next to Stina's room is a little bathroom. And this room next to mine is our brother's room. He studies in Oslo and doesn't come here often, so I think you guys could sleep in here."

Stina stared at her sister. "You want them to sleep here, next to us? They're armored and tell fairy tales and you give them Nils' room? What if they slaughter us at night and steal all they can find?" Stina whispered upset.

"Stina, if they steal any of this, they must be crazy. Here's nothing with worth more than a joke! I'll stay awake. Trust me, I'll take care of you."  
"Hey, ummm, we heard what you said. If you can assure us not needing our weapons we'd leave them outside the house." Hiccup proposed.

"But Macey..." Tuffnut cradled his mace and didn't seem to be willing to leave it somewhere out of sight.  
"You don't have to defend yourselves against anyone or anything. Here are no wild animals or people raiding us. It's a peaceful spot where we live. My whole family doesn't own one weapon." Milla explained.

"Tuff, please!" Hiccup said, gazing intensely into Tuffnut's eyes.  
"Okay, yeah, fine! But I'll have to visit her. You can't expect me leaving her and not knowing she's fine all alone."  
"She won't be alone. All our weapons will be with her." Ruff cheered.

Stina opened her brother's room: "Well, here you go. It's a small room with a fold-out sofa. Some of you will have to sleep on the floor. Maybe we'll find an air mattress for you. I'll go searching blankets and stuff." Stina rumbled down the stairs. She was fumed and a little bit afraid. She first had thought they were quite crazy people sneaking through the forest but doing no one any harm and her older sister was sceptic. Now she couldn't believe any of the words these guys said and her sister, always rational, just was fine with everything! What if they were evil villains? Mad murderers? Psychopaths?

Suddenly the boy called Tuffnut appeared next to her.  
"Hey, um, Hiccup said I shall try to make myself useful. So, can I help you? Carry blankets or pillows?"  
Stina sighed. "Come with me. I think it's more comfortable for you boys to sleep here, in the basement. Here's a room with our Sauna and more space than upstairs.  
There are mattresses in this storage room over there, you could help me carrying it out, it's hella heavy!"

So Tuffnut helped pulling out a mattress of the size of a Red Death of the storage room and dumped it next to the Sauna.  
"Here are some air mattresses, we could inflate 'em together, shall we?"  
"Sure!" nodded Tuffnut without knowing what he was supposed to do.

Stina rummaged in a closet and pulled two rolls out. She unfolded the first and handed Tuffnut the second. He copied her movements and she showed him the valve. "You have to blow in there." Stina explained and sat down on the huge mattress. Tuff sat down next to her and their knees were touching for a short moment.

"I'm getting dizzy, blowing it up, you know?" she said and went on blowing.  
After a while Tuff had enough of blowing and threw the air mattrass from him. "I have to lie down. Gods, that is exhausting. You should have warned me. Ew!"  
Tuff let himself drop onto the mattress. Curiously he let his eyes wonder through the room.

He knew, what a Sauna was. It usually was a hut, heated with stones in an oven and water poured over the stones, which caused a lot of hot steam and a lot of sweat. Tuff wasn't a big fan of Saunas, because it made him feel very uncomfortable to sit next to old, sweaty men, all nude. What he liked was the heat. He was so scrawny that he was cold almost all the time.

Stina finished her mattress first, then Tuffnut's.  
"Okay, ready! We wanted to have dinner, I guess you're hungry, too. Time travelling must make you very hungry, right?" Stina said and pulled Tuff up.  
He stumbled and tried to keep his balance by reaching out and holding on to something.  
Unfortunately this something was Stina's face. "Ouch!" she yelled and felt her nose start bleeding.

Tuff looked at her face, flustered and sorry, then he pulled out an old cloth from a pocket of his tunic and held it under Stina's nose.  
She chuckled and took the cloth to stuff it into her right nostril.  
"Was it an attack?" Stina wasn't much smaller than Tuff and she looked right into his eyes. Tuff noticed the very few space between them and made a step backwards – just to fall onto the mattress again.  
Stina laughed. "Sorry! You're just as clumsy as me. Come on, let's get something to eat for you guys." Stina switched the light off.  
The darkness that suddenly surrounded Tuff frightened him and he hurried to get on his feet again, to rush after that girl, probably his age, who had said the magical word: food.  
Milla stood in the small kitchen, in the middle of the gang and tried to explain electricity. She switched on one device after another to demonstrate how it worked.  
The gang was fascinated and exitedly tried every button and switch. There was an enormous noise in the kitchen.  
Milla looked at her sister and pulled up her eyebrows. "What happened to you?" she shouted.  
Tuffnut seemed to be embarrassed as he entered the kitchen to have a look at all the noisy objects. He tried to hide his blushing face behind a mixer.  
"Nothing serious. Little accident. May I take the boys with me?"  
Tuffnut groaned "I've just been crawling up the stairs! Now you want me to go down again?"  
Stina was followed by the boys and a complaining Tuffnut.  
"I wanted to show you your room. Here's more space for you. There are blankets and pillows. The room next door is a small bathroom with a shower, if anyone wants to take a shower, at all."  
"Dinner!" Ruffnut shouted down the stairwell.  
The boys ran upstairs again. Tuffnut mumbled and swore under his breath, as he followed Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout.

For dinner Milla had cooked potatoes, made a Lamb's Lettuce with small tomatoes and onion dressing and smoked salmon.  
Because the kitchen was too small for all of them, Milla had put the plates on the table in the living room and the gang crouched around it on the floor.  
As Tuff saw the food, he stopped pestering immidiately.  
He sat down between his sister and Stina and looked devoutly on the plates.  
Everybody took a fork and put some of the delicious items onto their own plates.

"Oh Gods, this salmon, these herbs..." Fishlegs yelled.  
Hiccup tried a bite, too and sighed blissfully. "It's delicious!"  
Everyone ate slowly, tasted the strange herbs, oil, pepper, the mixture of vinegar and onion.

It was silent around the table, except of the slurping, chewing, sighing.  
Tuff, who was one who never missed a meal, especially when it was for free, ate very slowly and seemed kind of off.  
Ruff elbowed him and whispered: "What's wrong, bro? Aren't you hungry?"  
"Of course I am! It's just – you know, uh – it's too good. I have never eaten someting as good as that! I want to keep this taste in my mouth as long as possible." Tuff hummed.  
Ruff chuckled and shook her head.

After dinner the girls went upstairs with Stina and Milla and the boys went downstairs into their makeshift room.  
Snotlout and Hiccup took off their armour and got ready for the night in their tunics and undergarment. Fishlegs took off his fur, what left him bare, except of his pants.  
Only Tuffnut just took off his vest and helmet and went outside, instead of into bed.

It began to get dark and before she went to sleep, Stina walked her dog.  
As she returned, she saw a lean person sitting on the stairs to their garden.  
This person was obviously crying, soulders twitching, silent sobbing.  
She went nearer and put her hand slightly on the shoulder of the one she identified as Tuffnut.

Startled Tuff jumped up and seemed to be ready to fight within a split second.  
"Hey, it's me, Stina. I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you!"  
Relieved Tuff let out a deep breath and sat down again. He didn't say a word.  
By the way he slumped Stina understood, he wasn't doing fine.  
Unsure she stepped from one foot to the other and asked: "Do you want me to leave you alone? Or do you want a hug? Do you want to tell me, what's wrong?"

Stina bit her tongue. What's wrong? This kid was far away from all he knew, everything was new and strange and his sister had told, he was easily to impress – he must have been freaked out.  
Stina didn't wait for the answer, but pulled Tuff into a hug. She felt how his body stiffened, but she didn't let off of him.  
"Don't worry! We'll find a way to bring you back. Don't be afraid, here's no one who will hurt you. Just go to bed, try to sleep and tomorrow you'll be feeling better, I promise."

Stina ran her hands down Tuffnut's cold arms. She took his hands and held them for a moment, before she headed back to the door.

Tuff was overwhelmed. He missed his dragon, he missed The Edge.  
But nearly all people he loved were here, which made it easier to take.  
That food made him think about, if he really ever wanted to return.  
He also didn't need a weapon here. He had to admit, that he liked to be armoured, but when there was no enemy to be fought, it felt strange to carry a weapon with him.

In the basement he used the bathroom and washed his face. He knew, that everyone knew, that he was overly sensitive and used to cry sometimes, but he didn't want his mates to know about it today.  
Then he rushed to the boy's room and looked for a free space to sleep.  
Hiccup and Fishlegs lied on the air matresses and Snotlout lied on his back, stretched out on the bigger mattress.

Tuffnut slid under the duvet, which smelled strangely sweet and fresh and tried not to wake up Snotlout.  
As Tuffnut had curled up and closed his eyes he felt his body tremble. He was cold, but the mental exhaustion was much worse. Snotlout moved and spooned him from behind.  
"Hey bro!" he mumbled.

Tuff smiled softly and answered: "Yeah, bud?"  
"Try to pee quieter next time. Silly water filled toilet bowl! Now sleep, mutton head, everything is alright. I'm here for you!" Snotlout whispered sleepy and tried to stay in touch with Tuff but without invading his private space.  
However, Tuff enjoyed this sign of friendship and sank into his pillow.  
"Thank you, Snotlout!" he answered, then he fell asleep.  
A restless sleep with strange dreams.


	2. Supermarket and TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has to be equipped with clothes, so Stina and Milla go shopping with the dragon riders.  
> In the evening they start to binge watch Game of Thrones - they have to get to know TV, haven't they?  
> Includes my kink and fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't that exciting, but it shall show the beginning of the friendship between the riders and the Erikson sisters.  
> And it's supposed to introduce the vikings into modern life.

Milla had kept her word and stayed awake.  
First she sat in her room on the bed and listened to what the two foreign girls next door talked.  
It was about, that they never would have assumed to get involved in something like that, but they would try to find a way back home.

Then they came out of the room and went to the bathroom.  
Milla heard them talk over there and knew by that, that they had gone together. Girls, so typically, no matter from which era.  
Milla had to admit, that she felt attracted to the female twin.

In the middle of the night there was a knock on her door and Stina came in.  
"I cannot sleep. I feel so restless with all these people in our home."  
"Yeah, I understand. What do you think, are we getting screwed?" Milla asked ad laid her arm around her younger sister.  
"Nah, I don't think so. But I can't explain, why that has to happen to us. You know, the least likely thing in the world..."  
The Erikson sisters snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

Early in the morning Stina woke up abruptly, as she heard something clattering downstairs.  
She tried to wake her sister, but Milla was deeply asleep, so Stina went alone.  
Silently she sneaked down the stairs and heard a male voice swear.  
Kierkegaard sat next to the young man called Hiccup, who examined his right foot.

"Hey, what's he matter?" Stina asked, relieved to see him, instead of a burglar.  
"Stina, I'm sorry that I interrupted your sleep. The guys downstairs SNORE, I was at the edge of sanity!" Hiccup shrugged. "And I muffed my foot at the table. Ouch!"  
He wore a red linen tunic and a loincloth.  
With a tired sigh he sat down on the couch.  
"Would you mind me sleeping up here? Maybe I can think better in silence. We are very grateful for your hospitality, but we'll have to find a way back home."

Stina nodded and sat down next to Hiccup.  
"First of all: you'll need new clothes, for the time you stay here. Nowadays stuff. We'll have to buy something for you.  
I hope you can return to your... time... as soon as possible, but for now? I don't want to be rude, but you all smell like you spent your time on a festival.  
Especially the twins! What is it? They kinda smell like cat pee!"

Hiccup laughed. "That's the smell of ammonium nitrate mixed with anhydrous hydrazine! Hideous Zippleback Gas. Their dragon produces that kind of gas. Well, the right head. The left one lights the gas with sparks and BAMM! Explosion! The twins love explosions and they let their dragon cause them very often!"  
Hiccup chuckled, but then his gaze went distant.

Oh, how he missed Toothless.  
Were the dragons safe?  
Was the Edge safe?  
Had the Edge been attacked, had the dragons been kidnapped?

He was restless and fidgeted with his hands and shoulders.  
Stina stared at Hiccup, unbelieving.  
"Sorry, did you just tell me, that the twins own a dragon with more than one head?"  
"What? Uh, oh, sorry, I didn't listen. A dragon? Each of us has a dragon. They are our friends. They haven't been in the past, but I found out, how to tame them. It only costed me a leg!" Hiccup smiled softly as he patted his left knee.

Stina only now noticed the prosthetic leg. "Oh wow, did you invent that?" she asked Hiccup.

They talked for about an hour and Stina was glad, that she had been able to distract Hiccup and calm him down a little by letting him talk about his inventions and his friends.

Now Stina had some information about each of the dragon riders, as they called themselves.

"I go to bed again. If you need something, just go for it. Don't hesitate to open the cupboard or else. Look, here's a blanket. Good night." Stina said and went upstairs.  
Outside a new day was dawning.

After few hours of poor sleep Stina woke up from sounds of a riot downstairs.  
Milla was already up and taking a shower in the bathroom next door.  
Stina rushed down the stairs and found Tuffnut and Fishlegs in front of the bathroom door.  
Their upper bodies were undressed and they shoved each other from the door and tried to block each other's way.  
The two young men yelled at each other, but unfortunately Stina couldn't understand, because they argued in Ancient Norse.

Why did they speak that language again? Was it possible, that they had forgotten the modern Norwegian already, which they all seemed to speak and understand yesterday?  
Stina didn't know, what it was all about, but she guessed by the guys' body language: Tuffnut crossed his legs and grabbed his crotch, Fishlegs counted something on his fingers.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Stina shouted and hoped, that they understood.  
They did.  
Tuffnut rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance: "I have to pee and this meatlug of a viking won't let me into the bathroom!"  
"I waited much longer than you. Astrid was first, then I had to wait for your sister and now you try to push your way! So, I'm next, get over it!" Fishlegs stated emphatically.  
Tuffnut rocked on his heels and whined: "But I have to go so badly, I bet much worse than you!"  
"I only don't make such a fuss about it!" Fishlegs said stubbornly and shoved Tuff aside again.

"Well, you want it that way? You can have it that way!" Tuff slapped the helmet from Fishleg's head and catched it, before it fell onto the floor. "How would you like it if I peed into your fucking helmet, then you can go first through that door!" Tuff cried and began to untie the cords of his pants with one hand, holding the helmet in the other.  
"You're disgusting, Thorston! Ugh, would you please leave your dick in your pants? Bleh, you won! Give me my helmet and go!" Fishlegs growled.  
"Did you expect anything else from me?" Tuff smirked.  
He held the helmet in front of his groin and said teasingly: "What if it's already too late?"

Fishlegs went pale, then he whispered in a threatening way: "I promise, if you dare peeing into my helmet, I'll make you drink it!"

Tuff furrowed his brow and threw the helmet back to Fishlegs. "You can't take a joke, can you?"  
Fishlegs clenched his fists.  
"Would you please, I mean PLEASE let me go first, before I pee my pants? I'll clean up Meatlug's stable, when we come back to the Edge."

Fishlegs slumped. "Meatlug." he mumbled and his mood saddened abruptly. Then he stepped to the side and gave way to Tuffnut, who briefly grabbed Fishlegs' face, kissed his cheek and murmured a grateful "Thanks, bro!"  
Then he rushed into the bathroom and started doing his business under loud moans of relief.

"Tuffnut! You could have closed the door, at least!" Fishlegs hissed and slammed the door.  
He now noticed the girl again, who looked puzzled and somewhat unhappy.

Stina stood on the other side of the hallway and didn't know what to say.  
She was glad, that the boys seemed to have settled their dispute and no one had peed into any helmet.  
Why did it sting in her stomach, when Tuffnut talked about their return to their home? Of course they had to find a way back, soon.

Fishlegs cleared his throat. Then he pointed to the door behind him.  
"He`s kind of eccentric. Or annoying. Disgusting and immature, least to say. But when you kick his butt or punch his face regularly, he obeys pretty good."  
"I can hear ya, my oversized Gronckle loving friend!" Tuff yelled from inside the bathroom.  
Fishlegs chuckled, but then he shouted back: "Get ready, knucklehead! Or I might consider using _your_ helmet!"

He turned to Stina and said: "Just fun, I know how to behave. The Ingermans are decent and polite. And _that_ dumbass inside there is one of the most decent persons I ever got to know. Although he's a Thorston." Fishlegs had the urge to apologize for their behaviour.

Stina smiled, but that smile didn't reach her eyes.  
"After breakfast my sister and I want to invite you to go shopping. You'll need new clothing. And we'll have to buy food. We weren't prepared to host a hoard of vikings for an indefinite amount of time."

"Yeah, we did not expect that, either. Sounds, uh, nice? I'm very curious. But I swear, I'll kick in the door, if that stupid part of a catastrophic twinset won't hurry up! Tuffnut, how long do you pee?"

Tuff opened the door and wiped his hands on his pants.  
"I'm ready! Just didn't want to interrupt your kind speech about me!" he said and tackled Fishlegs' shoulder playfully.  
Fishlegs was good-natured and Tuff knew that. Otherwise a serious push would have sent Tuff across the room.

"Uh, Tuffnut, shall I give you a shirt of my brother?" Stina asked, still not knowing, what else to say.  
"What's wrong with my tunic?" Tuff wanted to know and Stina blushed a bit.  
"No offense, but it smells... strange." she managed to get out and backed away.  
"It does? I wear it every day and I never noticed a strange smell." Tuff shrugged. He sniffed his arm pits and looked apologetic to his host.  
"Could rather be me."

"No, you smell like any pubescent guy I ever knew. But your clothes smell like... a litter box!"  
"Hey, I'm not pubescent! I mean, I'm 18, I guess I have it behind me. What in Loki's name is a litter box?" Tuff blurted out and laughed.

Fishlegs left the bathroom and answered for Stina: "Whatever it is, that young lass is right. You and your sister smell like dragon cage, but we don't say a word, because first of all it's not your fault, second, we're too polite and third, we got used to it. It's because of the Zippleback Gas."  
"Oh. Yeah, the gas smell. I suppose it belongs to us forever." Tuff smiled and shrugged.

Fishlegs went downstairs.

He called from below: "I hope Snotlout is ready in the bathroom down here, my tunic is still in there. Your brother or father don't have a shirt my size, do they?"

"Unfortunately not, Fishlegs, the Erikson men are very tall and slender. I am the exception, fat little mess that I am." Stina sighed.

Tuff still was there. He shot Stina a crooked smile and lightly punched her shoulder with his fist.  
"You should not talk like that about yourself."  
Then he disappeared downstairs, too.

On the upper floor the girls were ready with showering and getting dressed.  
Ruffnut and Astrid wore leggings, which belonged to Milla and oversized shirts out of Stina's wardrobe.  
Ruff had her hair still moist and open and she looked stunning, like a (admitted skinny) Valkyre, with her waistlong golden locks.  
Astrid gave the impression to be ready for anything possible, she eagerly brushed her hair while she blew it dry.

Stina entered the room and watched the girls. They didn't talk, they didn't seem to have a lot to say to each other, at all.  
"Hey, you look... different. Very, uh, nice." Stina said.  
Astrid put away the hairdryer.  
"I look like an old flour sack! Ruffnut looks like a scarecrow, but that's a thing we all got used to." Astrid snapped.

Stina just decided, that she didn't like Astrid that much.  
Ruff shot angry glances at Astrid, then turned to Stina and blinked at her.  
Both girls rolled their eyes and smirked.  
It was so much easier to bond with the female twin, than with Astrid.

"So, we planned to go shopping -" Stina began, but Astrid cut her off: "Yeah, your sister already told us. Our clothes wouldn't fit in your time. And they're not very handy. Too many eletric devices with sensitive surfaces, which could be destroyed by our metal and studs and spikes and whatever."

Astrid made an annoyed impression.

Stina could understand, that this foreign girl would prefer being somewhere and some _when_ else, but they all had to cope with this situation.

It took some time, but finally all eight people had showered and sat at the table in the living room.

For breakfast Stina and Milla served crisp bread, brown and yellow cheese and a lot of coffee.  
Hiccup, Astrid and Ruffnut loved coffee.

Fishlegs and Tuffnut loved the cheese and the bread but asked for tea or juice and Snotlout loved it all!

"Coffee... how have I been able to live without coffee so far?"  
Ruff felt pretty much the same.  
Tuff didn't quite like the smell of the black drink, but he tried a little sip of Ruffnut's – just to grimace and make noises of disgust.

"Hey gang, as we told you already, we'll have to get new clothes for you. Yours are unhandy and everyone would stare at you.  
We'll have to drive to Narvik, that's about 20 minutes away from here.  
I guess with a dragon it would be less, but we only have my van.  
Here are the instructions: Stay together, don't get lost, try to keep cool and act as normal as you can.  
Tuffnut, that's for you: It's loud out there. There are many people, like hundreds, I guess. There's music, traffic lights, roaring motors... Try to not freak out! Stay with me or Stina."  
Tuff nodded with a highly serious expression on his face.

The gang was ready to leave and gathered in front of the house.  
Stina left Kierkegaard at home and locked the door.  
"So, I just brought a bucket, in case that someone has to throw up!" she announced and smirked.

"Is it normal to throw up when driving?" Hiccup wanted to know.  
"And what exactly is a van?" asked Fishlegs.  
Milla drove her van out of the garage.

The car was old, least to say antique and loud.  
"No ten Whispering Deaths make me get into that thing!" Ruffnut cried.  
The boys were quite excited and climbed into the fond.

"And that thing flies?" Snotlout mumbled, as he examined the small bus.  
Milla explained, how the seatbelts worked and what they could expect.  
Then the journey started.

It didn't take long until Fishlegs went greenish in his face. "I understand what you meant with the bucket. Good to have one."

"Oh no, Fishlegs, are you getting sick?" asked Tuffnut, who sat in the middle, between Fishlegs and Snotlout on the rear back seat.  
He was fascinated by the speed and the warmth – when they raced that fast with their dragons it became cold because of the wind.

Ruff, who sat in front of Fishlegs, turned to him and looked him deep into the eyes. "If you puke on me, I'll spoon your eyeballs out of your skull!"  
"Tuff, give me the bucket!" Fishlegs demanded and spewed.  
Tuff laughed and leaned over Snotlout to look out of the window.  
Hiccup, who sat in the middle between Ruff and Astrid, shook his head. "I thought you would be hardened after all the dives with the dragons."

"Stina turned to the dragon riders and explained: "No, it's called kinetosis, or motion sickness. Your body reports movement to the inner ear, but your eyes report that you sit still. Your brain struggles processing this conflicting information."

Hiccup was impressed. "That's awesome what you know! Is it because of research?"  
Milla answered: "Indeed. You'll be overwhelmed, when you see, where our parents usually work. Our father is surgeon and our mother is bachelor of biomedical science. They are in Iran with a private aid organization, "doctors without borders". That's also why we are alone at home."

"We're almost there! You'll need a lot more than just clothes. You'll need tooth brushes, shower gel, razors... after that we'll have to buy food. Stina, what do you think, should they get smartphones?"  
"Do not exaggerate! Do you want to spend so much of our parents' money for them? What if that's their scam?" Stina hissed.

Milla just shrugged. "They won't miss it. I bet they won't even notice."

Stina looked to the people behind her.  
Ruffnut, Hiccup and Astrid looked rather excited than nauseatic.  
Snotlout had fallen asleep, Fishlegs vomited and Tuffnut... he looked at her, eyes bright in anticipation. And he smiled.  
His teeth were somewhat uneven, Stina noticed, but that made his expression more interesting.

She hurried to look onto the street.  
Milla shot a wicked grin to her. "You have a crush on Goofy!" she teased.  
"Don't call him that. And no, I don't!"  
"Of course not!" Milla went silent, but she watched her sister out of the corner of her eye.  
"Watch the traffic!" Stina snapped, but then she smiled and slapped her sister's leg.

As they arrived the gang was glad to get out of the van.  
Although they were excited and always appreciated making new experiences.  
"Fishlegs, you ok?" Milla asked.  
He nodded and put the bucket under the car.

"Listen! This is an invitation! But if you screw us and we get robbed by you or such things, we'll screw you back!  
We can start now, but I want you to leave the helmets in the van." Milla said and knocked on Snotlout's helmet.

"But I feel naked without it!" he protested.  
As he saw Millas death glare, he took off the helmet and threw it into the van, where it made a BONK! and landed under the seats.

Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs put their helmets onto the seats.  
"May I wear it when we're back home, at least? I'm not used to being unprotected on my head!" Tuff complained.  
"Yeah, because your brain is a very soft spot on you!" Snotlout scoffed and got his arm punched by the other Thorston twin.

It was loud, overwhelmingly loud, not only for Tuffnut.  
Cars, people, and an unidentifiable noise from above, which the dragon riders couldn't recognize.  
When they entered the AMFI, the local shopping mall, the dragon riders were confronted with several blue illuminated escalators.

"We need to go to the 2nd floor." Milla said. "There's a shop, H&M, where we will dress up all of you. But maybe we'll have to go somewhere else to find something for Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs seemed to be embarrassed. "I don't want to cause any trouble."  
Milla laughed. "You won't!"

The dragon riders tried very hard to look unimpressed, as if they would not experience a self moving staircase with blue lights for the first time in their life.  
They tried not to stare at everything, mouth wide open and eyes as big as basketballs.

"Are all the people looking at us? They are looking at us, aren't they?" Snotlout whispered.  
"Nah, they're looking at the huge viking with the fur tunic." Ruff whispered back.  
"You know that I can hear you?" Fishlegs asked and crossed his arms.

Milla led the gang and Stina was at the tail end to have a look that no one got lost.  
Suddenly the bunch of vikings stopped and Stina ran into Tuffnut.  
"Oops, I'm sorry," she said and blushed.  
Tuff quickly patted her shoulder and went after the others, who walked straight into a shop.

Stina and Milla told the gang to just grab what they liked and what seemed to fit.

Astrid chose jeans, tops, leggings, a skirt and a hoodie.

Although they weren't happy about it, Ruff chose almost the same, only her tops looked way more eye-catching. So as the underwear she picked. It was all black, bras and tangas.

Tuff poked his sister's belly and snorted: "If I should ever see you walking around in front of me with _these_ ," he pointed at a string with much lace everywhere, "I'll puke like you have never seen me puking before!"

Ruff rolled her eyes and sighed annoyedly. "We don't even share a room, lizard brain! Do I ever complain, when you run around bare-ass naked?"  
"Yeah, you do!" Tuff replied and Snotlout interrupted: "You may walk in with this sweet piece of fabric whenever you want, sugar!"  
Tuff retched and Ruff gave him a harried look: "Really? Wouldn't you prefer Tuff walking around naked?"  
"Ugh, shut up, Ruffnut!" Tuff and Snotlout said at the same time.

Then they continued searching clothes for themselves, while the girls were trying on the stuff they brought to the changing rooms.

Hiccup found some t-shirts and a hoodie (in fact they all chose hoodies), corduroy trousers, jeans and a simple pullover.

Tuff grabbed black skinny jeans, black shirts, comic print shirts and a dark green jeans (and the hoodie, of course). Ruff, who came from the changing rooms, picked a black beanie and pulled it over her brother's head. 

"Ruffnut!" he groused and pulled back over his face again.  
As he accidentally looked into a mirror he thought that he could do without his helmet, as long as he wore his new beanie.  
"Thanks, bride of Grendel!" he said and gave her kiss in the cheek.  
"Don't you dare doing that again!" she squeaked and wiped her cheek with his shirt.

Snotlout chose cargo pants and shirts which seemed to be a touch too narrow at his shoulders, but he liked his look.

Even Fishlegs found at least socks, underwear and some shirts at this shop.  
Freshly equipped the gang went to a drugstore next, where they sniffed at nearly every deodorant, shampoo and shower gel.

They bought brushes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, scrunchies, razors and whatever the gang decided they would need.  
Ruff, for example, needed urgently a red lipstick and eyeliner.

After also Fishlegs having his pants shopped, they went to the supermarket.  
"Grab a shopping cart and follow me! Now we come to my favourite part!" Stina laughed.

Hiccup took a box of cereals and compared it to another, similar looking box.

Astrid touched and sniffed almost the entire selection of vegetables and fruits, Fishlegs on her heels.

Ruff and Snot met at the refrigerated counter, where they both stared at the meat, until Snotlout said: "Maybe that's our thing and we should meet at the meat from now on?" what brought him an annoyed groan of the female twin.

Tuff ran back and forth through the supermarket and brought arms full of stuff of which he didn't even know what it was supposed to be.  
At some point Milla forced him to sit in a shopping cart, what didn't stop him from grabbing random bags out of the shelves.

Stina laughed at this image: the slender blonde sitting in a shopping cart, surrounded by mountains of bags and boxes with only sweets in it.

"Tuffnut, we can't buy all of this sugary stuff!" she grinned and began to clear out the cart.

Tuff slumped and gave Stina his puppy gaze.  
"No!" she insisted, but she became slower with taking away the candies.  
"Ugh, fine! But you can't keep all of it! Let's choose one piece of every kind, okay?"

So she pushed the shopping cart and Tuff happily continued grabbing things of which he thought they would taste good.  
After they all were done, the gang had to climb into the van again.  
Fishlegs was allowed to sit next to Milla in the front to avoid an afresh sickness and Stina now sat next to Tuff.  
It only took few minutes on the road and he was soundly asleep, his head resting on Stina's shoulder.

Milla looked into the rearview mirror and blinked at her.  
Stina shrugged and couldn't supress a smile.

As they arrived at home Stina was slightly disappointed, that she had to wake Tuff.  
She liked it more than she admitted, to be close to him.  
"No, Stina! He'll leave soon to where ever he had come from and you'll never see him again. Don't even think about it.  
But on the other hand you're young and want to enjoy the moment, so go ahead..."

"Stina, would you please help me carrying all the bags inside?" Milla asked and pointed repeatedly at the front door with her head.  
"What's wrong, are you having convulsions?" Stina replied and got out of the van.  
She grabbed two bags and went after her sister, who mumbled: "I know that look in your eyes! I just wanted to ask you to be careful! You don't know anything about this guy. Don't fall too deep in love with him. Try to get your feet back on the ground, before it is too late."

Stina sighed: "Don't worry! He's nice, I like him and that's it!"  
Milla furrowed her brow. "Sure." she said unbelieving.  
The Erikson sisters stuffed all of the new clothing into the washing mashine.  
While the clothes were washed they prepared dinner.

"What would you say if we watched TV tonight?" Milla asked.  
"Television is that flat screen over there and you can watch what actors once played, which was recorded. We can watch it over and over again, but the actors only had to play once.  
It's hard to explain, I'd like to show it to you!"

The gang was curious and was looking forward to getting to know another modern device.

Stina filled the dish washer after dinner and then she put a lot of the sweets into bowls and placed them on the livingroom table.  
The gang had crouched together on the couch and on the floor in front of it and stared at the screen.  
Tuff tried every single candy and sweets and seemed to get into a sugar rush.  
"Okay, that's the best I've ever tasted. Test it Ruff, TEST IT!" he yelled and stuffed his sister a marshmallow into her mouth.  
He did the same with all kinds of chocolate, licorice, fruit gums, caramel, chips and so on, until his and Ruff's stomachs ached.  
Only when he tried jelly bananas he retched and spat it into an empty bag of chips.  
"Whoa, what was that? That's really disgusting, yuck!" he complained and drank a big gulp of cola, to get rid of the taste of the jelly bananas.

Snotlout and Fishlegs threw popcorn at each other and tried to catch it with their mouth.  
Astrid shook her head and laughed at the boys. She only tried chocolate and secretly decided to develop an addiction.  
Hiccup liked chips the most. So he ate one bag on his own. 

Milla chose "Game of Thrones" for the gang.  
They binge watched the whole first season through the night and no one seemed to get tired – no wonder, considering how much sugar everyone had eaten.

"Whoa, it felt like we were with the actors within the series!"  
"That really wasn't real? It looked so real!"  
"That one guy somehow reminded me of someone. I can't explain, but he reminded me of someone, Ruff could have a crush on!"  
"The twins are so mean! Just like the prince!"  
"They have Raven Mail and we have Terror Mail! That's cool!"  
"I'm so curious about the dragon eggs!"  
The whole gang discussed and babbled.

"So, it's 6 am and we had 10 hours of TV, a lot of violence, sex and blood. I think it's enough for one night. Go to bed!" Milla demanded.  
The gang was stirred up but slowly they all felt their bodies protest against the amount of time awake and all the sugar circling in their blood.

The girls already had headed upstairs to their room.  
The boys went to their camp downstairs, too and each of them hugged Milla tightly, before they took the stairs.  
Stina, who tidied the livingroom saw from the corner of her eyes, that also Tuff hugged her sister.

Maybe he wanted to thank her for all the sisters had done for the riders.  
Maybe he was just happy about all the sweets and TV.  
He didn't turn around to Stina, before he left.  
Stina only knew, that she felt a knot in her stomach, a hot glowing feeling, called jealousy.

"All okay?" Milla asked, as she saw Stina plop onto the couch.  
"Yeah, just tired."  
Milla smiled softly and went upstairs.  
Stina stayed for a while on the couch and played with her mobile phone, without even noticing what she actually did.

Suddenly she felt a little push at her foot.  
"Don't shock me like that!" she yelled and threw a pillow... at Tuff.  
"Hey! I just wanted to ask for toilet paper."  
"Oh. Okay. Sorry! Sure, I'll give you some!" Stina said and went downstairs with Tuff.  
Before she could go up again, he pulled her in a hug and whispered: "It was fun today! Thank you!"  
Stina held him away at his shoulders, so that she could look into his eyes.

"You're very welcome. And yeah, it _was_ fun!"  
Both smiled at each other, then Stina turned to go.

After she had brushed her teeth and put on her nightgown, she laid down, much awake, mind racing.  
Actually, her heart was racing as well.  
"Don't be dumb!" she scolded herself.  
And while she listened to the birds sing their praises to the new morning she finally fell asleep.


	3. Panic at the disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, oh so many feelings and not much more...  
> Demi gray Tuff, concupiscent Ruff, mental disordered Stina and a psychologist that terminated studies midways, Hiccup and Fishlegs explore the internet and Astrid is... just there.

It was mid of June 2019, eight weeks had passed since the dragon riders had crashed in Bjerkvik.

Stina, Milla and Kierkegaard had shown them the near surroundings and the supermarket.

The gang slowly had adjusted to their fate but still had to get used to modern life.

Fishlegs and Hiccup had been introduced into working with a computer and had nearly gone bonkers about the access to the internet and couldn't stop learning things about history, inventions, people and cultures.

They also read nearly every book they could find in the house.

When Snotlout used the PC the gang supposed he only was keen on porn sites, but he had learned pretty quick to delete his search history, so there was no evidence.

Tuff loved reading, too, but he was more into comic books and fantasy novels than science and history.

What they all liked a lot was video games on the Playstation.

And Game of Thrones.

Stina and Milla never would have thought one could get so passionate about a TV series.

But so the Erikson sisters could make sure that the gang was busy and entertained while they were at school and at work.

Astrid and Ruffnut battled each other with games like Tekken on the Playstation.

In the meantime Fishlegs and Tuffnut took care of the household and Kierkegaard, then Tuff and Snotlout played games on the Playstation and Fishlegs joined Hiccup browsing the internet for information.

There were hardly information about time travelling, black holes and the space-time-continuum.

No one seemed to believe that it was possible to hop through different time eras.

The weekend came and Milla didn't have to work on Saturday.

"What shall we show our vikings today?" she asked Stina, when they met after school and work in Stina's room.

"Ummm, what about the E-Motion?" Stina mumbled, talking about a small club, where they mostly played Gothic, Rock, Punk and Metal music.

"Yeah, that's it! I'd really love to dance! But, uh, do you think they _all_ would appreciate that?" Milla replied and took off her sweater.

With a glance from the side Stina muttered: "Don't you dress so sexy again, you had all the eyes on you the last time. Save some of the guys for me." Then she sighed dramatically, as she admired her sister's slim body and her firm breast.

"I don't want them anyway, so you could have'em all, if you liked. But aren't you a little greedy? You already have your Prince Charming, haven't you?" Milla smirked and elbowed Stina into the ribs.

"Haha, and who would that be, please?" Stina scoffed and dropped on her bed.

"Don't play stupid! You know exactly who I am talking about. Mr Supersmile! Sir Easypeasy, Lord Naked -"

"Wait what? Naked?"

"Ha, I knew I would get you with that! He sneaked around downstairs today in the morning to search for towels and I caught him on his way back down.

When I called something like "nice butt" after him he became quite sassy and said something like that I shouldn't get used to that.

I replied I could do without seeing a bare male butt every day because I prefer girls and he just said he knew. Cheeky little shit, I tell you!"

Stina felt again a wave of jealousy rolling over her. She just couldn't help it.

Her sister didn't even like men but all men liked her sister or at least asked her for her number.

And her sister had seen Tuffnut naked. Well, only from behind but his naked butt, though.

"Don't pout, sis. If you really wanted you could have him all naked on a silver platter!" Milla teased and took a shirt out of Stina's closet.

They shared a lot of clothes, although they didn't wear the same size.

"Yeah _sure._ He's not interested in me, honey. He's just nice and polite."

Milla sighed slightly bugged and dropped next to Stina on the bed.

"I don't know Tuffnut very well. But if there's one thing I've observed, it's that he is _never_ polite. He burps, he scratches his butt and – Goddess beware – anywhere else, he wipes his nose with his hands and then wipes his hands on his sister's clothes, he always pees with open door, he eats all he can find without asking if it belongs to someone, he cuts others off and he runs around naked. I'm sure I have forgotten half of the other things, but you know what I want to say?"

Stina shrugged and shook her head. "That he's rude?"

Milla moaned and grabbed her sister's shoulders to gently shake her.

"He is only polite and nice and sweet when he's around you!"

"Pah, he doesn't close the door while peeing when I'm around either. So?"

"Okay, maybe he just doesn't care. But he tries so very hard to behave and show slightest suggestion of manners when you're around. He even stands more upright. Stina, he has fallen for you."

With a fast movement Stina was on her feet and looked into her closet.

"He doesn't look at me. He hardly talks to me, except of when we're all together and talking. He seems to try to escape when we're alone. Besides that he is very polite, says thank you, please and opens the door for me, helps me carrying the groceries. I wouldn't call that having fallen for me. And he belches in my presence as well. So much about the manners."

Milla got up from the bed and stood next to Stina, reaching into the closet and taking out some clothes.

"First: you should wear that skinny jeans, your butt looks awesome in it.

I'll give you my favourite sweater. It reveals something, but not too much. And when you take it off after the first dances you can convince him with your beautiful boobies peeking out of _this_ top!

Second: believe it or not, he is shy! The more he is in love with you, the more he withdraws. Tuff is a big mouth, but in fact he's pretty scared to make mistakes."

Milla looked quite smugly, although Stina shook her head again and sighed: "You're right, I don't believe it."

The smile disappeared from Milla's face and she said: "Too bad that you always underestimate yourself. You are funny and beautiful, witty and just adorable."

As Milla had supposed not all of the riders were interested in going to dance.

Hiccup and Fishlegs wanted to work on their research, Astrid wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.

But the twins and Snotlout were totally down for it.

Later in the evening after dinner they got dressed for the club.

Stina wore her black skinny jeans and Milla's oversized black pullover, which revealed her left shoulder. Her feet were in her favourite pair of Doc Marten's boots.

Very focused she stood in front of her mirror, doing her make up.

Ruffnut lied on her stomach on Stina's bed and watched her new friend.

The female twin would never have assumed to once have a female friend, who she felt more close to than to Astrid.

Well, she had to admit that she didn't actually feel _close_ to Astrid.

She was just the only other female member of their group and the only other female her _age_ on Berk.

But here she was and felt calm and appreciated by that young woman, who she knew only for a very short time.

Ruff enjoyed her new life: nail polish, make up, hair dye!

Her new appearance included purple hair, black eyeliner and black nail polish. She was the ultimate Goth.

Tuffnut liked similar clothing.

He loved band shirts which he used to swipe from Stina's brother, belts with studs, piercings and tattoos. Unfortunately tattoos were very expensive, so he had to wait until he once would have a job to earn money and afford one.

"You look completely different when you're wearing make up." Ruff announced and played with a ring that she had borrowed from Milla.

"So do you! You look much older. And dangerous!" Stina laughed and pointed at Ruff in the mirror.

"No, I mean you look like someone else, not like yourself. So gloomy."

"Don't I have sexy cat eyes now?" Stina asked startledly and was about to wipe off the make up again.

"Don't you dare!" Ruff shouted, "You'll look like a racoon! You look sexy and you have nice dark cat eyes. But you look kinda sad, too."

"That's probably because I don't do make up very often." Stina shrugged and made a loose bun with her dreadlocks.

"No, that's because you have no need to do make up. You're naturally pretty."

Stina blushed under her make up and felt her cheeks burn. "Thank you!"

"Just as your sister." Ruff continued.

Now Stina felt annoyed. Sure, everyone thought that Milla was a natural beauty.

"Yeah, she's got the body of a Norse Goddess, but you and her have very similar facial structures, so it's no wonder that you both are very pretty."

Ruff continued and Stina felt flattered.

"No one called us similar before. Milla is tall and slim and I -"

"You are not. But if those morons would look into your faces they saw your similarities. You both are different and equally beautiful."

"Hey, just as you and your brother. I can see similarities and you're pretty different at the same time." Stina tried to return the compliment to Ruff, but she only snorted.

"Ugh, I really hope that we're different, my brother is gross!"

"You aren't serious, are you?" Stina said with baffled expression.

"I love Tuffnut, I would give my right leg for him, but I am absolutely serious when I say that he's gross." Ruff laughed and cleared her throat.

"But he's is kinda handsome." Stina contradicted.

"Maybe. I don't care much for his outer appearance, although he could shower more often.

But I mean his behaviour. Haven't you seen how he eats and drinks? How he licks his fingers? How he walks around naked as a matter of course? The jokes he tells? He's also devious and sneaky. At home he sleeps in a bed with a chicken. He once ate raw fish just to gross us out and I'm not quite sure if he ever made out with Snotlout, what would be the final point to prove that he _is_ gross! So really disgustingly gross!"

"With Snotlout?!" Stina yelped.

"Yup, but I'm not sure about that. There once was a time they sneaked away together and wouldn't tell anyone what they were doing all day long.

What I know for sure is that Snotlout is more interested in men than in women, although he always pretends to have an eye on Astrid or whom ever, but that's just to distract his father from his bisexuality.

His father has very high expectations in his son, you know?

And Tuff? I always thought he would jerk off on his mace forever, but then he started to "date" Snotlout and I wasn't sure if he was trying to find out what he really liked."

Fighting down all the imaginations Stina shook her head hectically and rose her hands defiantly.

"Wait, wait, wait! That's a lot of information and I have to admit that it's information I didn't ever want to get!

So, Tuff and Snotlout are a thing?"

Without interrupting to pick on her nails Ruff shrugged and cocked her head.

"We'll never know, I guess! Snotlout would rather cut off his tongue than telling anyone what he really feels. And I suppose that Tuff promised him to keep his mouth shut. Tuff's a good secret keeper."

In just that moment Milla knocked and entered Stina's room.

"Wow, you're hot shit, babe!" she crooned with a glance at Stina.

Then she looked at Ruffnut, who got up from bed.

Wearing fishnet stockings, high cut boots, a black miniskirt, a plain black tanktop and a lot of jewelry and chains Ruff perfected the dangerous look.

"Fuck, Thorston! You look stunning. Did you plan to keep that on all night?"

Ruff cackled and hovered closer to Milla. "Depends!" she whispered.

"Okay, you both look like Gothic Goddesses and I try to not feel intimidated. Let's go! Where are Tuffnut and Snotlout?"

Milla pointed over her shoulders. "Hanging out on the couch, playing video games."

The girls rumbled down the stairs.

As they entered the living room Tuff jumped up and opened and shut his mouth several times, looking from one to the other.

"Thanks, you're looking good, too." Milla said and laughed.

Milla and Ruff sat in the front, they were inseparable for this night.

Stina sat next to the door, Tuff in the middle and a pouting Snotlout on the left seat.

"I guess my chances with Ruff have sunk to zero!" he mumbled to Tuff, nodding towards the two girls in the front, but he didn't listen and stared at Stina, which made her squirm.

"Would you please stop looking at me like that? It gives me goosebumps!"

"You look so strange. I have to poke you, or I won't believe it's you!" Tuff poked Stina into her soft belly and she quickly crossed her arms in front of her.

"Don't do that!" she hissed and immidiately regretted being too harsh.

"Okay, don't rip my head off!" Tuff snorted and held his hands up defently.

Stina kept her gaze locked at the landscape rushing by.

How could her sister be so sure about Tuff to be interested in her?

She only noticed his shallow attempts to bridge the silence while the two young women in front of her continuously chatted and giggled.

The club was quite full and a lot of people in black clothes at any age gathered on the dance floor and at the bar.

It was loud, of course and Stina worried for a moment that Tuff could get overwhelmed and would try to get away.

But when she looked at him, he stood very still and absorbed the lights, the smell and the noise with all his senses, mouth open and eyes wide.

"You okay?" she shouted to drown out the music.

Tuff nodded without hesitation and shouted back: "I love it. I like the music!

What are we supposed to do next?"

"We could look for a place to sit down. There's a lounge area, but there are mostly people making out. But I feel like dancing. Wanna join me?"

Inhaling deeply Tuff thought about rejecting, but than he shrugged and answered: "I'll observe first. Have to work through all those impressions!"

Snotlout stayed with him.

"You like her, huh?" he yelled and Tuff shrugged again.

"She's nice. Cares a lot. But I don't think that she likes _me_."

Snotlout laughed and slapped Tuff's back. "You must be blind! Don't you see how she looks at you? And when you look back she looks somewhere else. She's playing the _game_!"

"What game? And how should I see how she looks at me when she looks away when I look at her?"

With a grunt of annoyance Snotlout pushed Tuff towards the making out corner.

"What are you doing? I don't wanna make out with you!"

"Shut up, moron. Let's get a couch!"

Few moments later they were carrying a couch across the club, placing it near the dance floor to have a better view on the three girls dancing among many others.

"Look silly, she turns around every now and then and scans the audience. She's looking for you, I bet! Now she's found us. I knew she would laugh! She comes over." Snotlout commented on everything Stina did.

"Are you guys having fun? Looks comfortable, though!"

Snotlout patted the place between him and Tuff and said: "There's enough space to have a seat with us, gal."

But Stina shook her head, took off the sweater and asked the boys to look after it and her purse.

Then she went dancig again, letting her eyes rest on Tuff's face for a moment, before she left.

"She gave you the look, bro! Go get her!" Snotlout cheered, but Tuff replied:

"No offense dude, but taking advice from you when it comes to girls is like having the way shown by a blind man!"

"Yeah, I know that I wasn't really successful with my hitting on Astrid or your sister, but only because I didn't really wanted to."

"You're funny! Not successful is more than understated. You fucked it up!"

"Always a pleasure talking to you, Tuffy!" Snotlout scoffed.

Then he leaned over and sniffed. "You smell pretty good, by the way."

"Thank you. I was taking a shower earlier today. You smell good, too. Musky, manly."

The boys interlocked their gaze and Snotlout slid closer to Tuff.

"But in case you're not really interested in Stina..."

"I love you Lout, but I guess I first have to find out what I really want."

"Sure." Snotlout withdrew hardly noticeable.

A slower song was played and Stina, who had turned her back on the boys, danced quite close to them.

She weighed her hips and every movement was coherent, soft, sexy.

They watched Stina for a while, then Tuff got up from the couch. "Sorry, Lout!"

"Wait, don't go." Snotlout hissed and held Tuff back on his shirt.

"Uh, why not? I thought I should go get her."

"Boner check. You don't want to stab her with your hard on, do you?"

Irritated Tuff glared at Snotlout, then he inconspicuously slid a hand down his pants.

When he had finished rearranging his manhood (no boner. What did Snotlout think of him? That he still was thirteen?) he showed Snotlout two thumbs up and left.

Stina was startled, as she suddenly felt hands softly placed on her hips.

These hands didn't bring her out of rhythm, the person behind her almost weightlessly moved with her.

Her heart was pounding against her ribs, when she felt a groin grinding against her butt.

With a little moan of joy Stina shut her eyes and leaned into the touch.

A very male but sweet scent met her nose and made her knees feel shaky.

To compensate her sudden weakness Stina just moved a little more, rotated and bent her hips.

What she expected the least was, that she would feel lips at her ear.

A hot breath went ahead before she heard the words spoken only half an inch away from her face.

"You really know how to move!"

Tuff took Stina's left hand and made her turn, so that they could face each other.

Knees in between of each other they rolled their hips, moving as one.

"I didn't suppose you could dance!" Stina admitted and raised her arms above her head.

Her dance partner laid his hands on her back and pulled her closer.

"I can't. I'm just moving!" he answered.

Stina laughed and accidentally ground her groin over Tuff's thigh.

It felt like an electric shock, as her soft flesh made contact with Tuff's lean and firm leg, and although they were fully clothed it felt very intimate and kind of dirty.

She blushed and withdrew, turned her back on Tuff again and yelled over the music: "I, uh, I can't dance with someone actually. I always have the feeling of bringing my partner out of rhythm."

She went two steps ahead and turned around to look at Tuff again, but he was gone.

Quirking an eyebrow she kept dancing and could watch out of the corner of her eyes as Snotlout jumped from the couch and rushed behind someone – most probably Tuffnut.

Snotlout followed Tuff into the restroom and just saw his braids disappear in one of the cabins.

"Tuff, what's the matter? That was hot, you shouldn't have run away."

With a vexing sigh Tuff pushed the door open and pulled Snotlout inside the cabin.

Then he pointed at his groin.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you don't say!"

"A little too hot?"

"Obviously."

Snotlout leaned against the wall, crossed his legs and tried to avoid to look at Tuff's erection.

"What now?"

"I'll have to wait until it's gone, I guess. What shall I tell her why I have fled?"

"You were feeling dizzy, because it is too hot out there."

"That's at least not a lie." Tuff chuckled and left the cabin to have cold water run over his wrists.

The door to the restrooms was pushed open every now and then when someone came in or went out and loud music swashed over them, until Tuff took a deep breath and friendly slapped Snotlout's shoulder.

"We can enter the fray again! What about a beer?"

When Tuff and Lout came back to their couch, it was already occupied by Ruff and Milla, who smooched and hugged fiercely.

"Ugh, make way, dragonbutt! It's _our_ couch! _We_ dragged it here!" Tuff claimed and dropped onto Ruff's legs.

"Piss off, maceface! We're busy!" Ruff snorted between wild kisses and tried to shove Tuff away with one hand.

Tuff threw himself onto the girls' laps and pulled Lout down to him.

"We won't go!"

Ruff and Milla laughed and wrestled with the boys, until they fell off the couch.

"You never won against me, butt-elf! Neither did _you_!" Ruff crowed and pointed at Lout, before she dropped herself onto the two young men, who were lying in a pile on the floor.

They all laughed until their tummies ached.

"Where's Stina?" Milla asked suddenly. "I saw her last dancing with Tuff."

Ruff shook her head. "Sorry, I only had eyes for you!"

"We've been to the bathroom! Then we were at the bar getting a beer." Snotlout said and shrugged.

Milla felt her heart miss a beat. "I'll go and have a look at the bathroom. Would you guys split and look for her, too?"

"Why are you so worried? Isn't she old enough to take care for herself?" Lout asked and got up from the floor, wiping away dirt and dust from his pants.

"Actually she is, but there are, uh, well... I shouldn't tell you, I guess, unless she was okay with it, but this is important. So, Stina has mental health issues. Sometimes she has mood swings out of a sudden and acts unpredictably.

I'm afraid she could have gone home or else where."

The four searched for Stina inside the club, but without success.

Milla then went outside and found her sister, sitting on a low wall, embracing her own knees, sniffing.

Stina obviously had cried and her make up was ruined.

"Hey silly, you look like Alice Cooper! What happened? Why are you here?" Milla asked with relief in her voice.

Stina wiped her eyes, making the creepy look even worse.

"Don't call me silly! Go in again and leave me alone! That's what you did for the last hour, anyway." Stina groused and turned her face from her sister.

The other three just stumbled outside and looked at the sisters in concern.

Milla glared at them and shook her head to keep them from coming closer.

"What do you mean? Don't you feel cared for enough?" she asked her younger sister patiently.

"I was dancing, and Tuff was right behind me. It suddenly felt all too close and I was feeling insecure about myself and all and when I turned around he was just gone.

I saw Snotlout run after Tuff and then they disappeared for at least half an hour.

And you danced with Ruff and started to make out and I was alone and in fact I can't dance and everybody was looking at me..." Stina cried.

"Were you afraid?" Milla asked and stroked Stina'a back.

"I felt excluded, left behind and I thought all were making fun of me."

"No one was making fun of you. I am very sorry, that you felt like this, we didn't mean to exclude you.

Look, I don't know why the boys have disappeared, I didn't care for them. But they are back and are worried about you.

You wanna leave?"

"No, you're having fun and I don't want to disturb.

Ruff and the boys were so excited about this night." Breathing flatly with a lump in her throat Stina tried to fight down the tears, that tried to make their way out.

She had messed it up.

Tuff had tried to escape from her, she had ruined the mood, Milla and the others considered to leave because of her.

"Please believe me, you are much more important than any night out.

Shall we go? I don't mind."

Stina didn't reply. Both felt wrong, staying at the club as well as leaving.

She shrugged and wiped her nose.

Milla didn't get angry at her sister often, but when it came to Stina's issues she had to count until fifteen at least.

"And maybe you should talk to Tuff. I don't think he wanted to leave you behind. He surely had reasons to quickly make off. Wanna go for a walk with him?"

This time Stina nodded and sniffed again. "But what shall I say? Sorry, I have a damage in my brain, that causes me to overdramatize and don't react appropriate in many situations?"

"That would be a beginning. Come on, we'll go back in. Let's see how you feel and then decide, whether we should stay or go."

As the sisters went in, Stina saw Tuff sitting on the couch – and a woman, several years older as it seemed, squatting on his lap.

Snotlout and Ruffnut were intensely talking to the woman and Tuff looked like he wanted to disappear into the backrest of the couch.

"What the hell?" Stina asked.

Another woman approached and pulled the obviously inebriated woman from Tuff's lap.

The sisters came closer and could hear word fragments of "sorry", "drunk", "horny" and "handsome".

When the two women had gone Tuff jumped off the couch and crossed the arms in front of his chest, his nails digging into his skin.

Ruff watched him concernedly.

Even Stina could see that his expression had changed into a grimace of horror.

Tuff just looked like the first day he became overwhelmed by all the noises and lights in their home.

But now he was upset because of too much unvoluntary closeness.

"Were you very mad at me if I would want to go?" he asked and looked pitifully disturbed.

Milla hugged him quickly and slightly shoved him and Stina to the entrance.

"We only have to pay. Let's go home."

Ruff and Snotlout followed disappointedly.

Outside Ruff elbowed Milla and whispered with an irritated glance at Tuff and Stina: "Our siblings both have one at the ready.

My brother freaks out because he feels and perceives too much and your sister freaks out because she feels abandoned from us within fifteen minutes."

"Well, I think both are hypersensitive. And they are so utterly in love with each other and refuse to believe that the other likes them, too. Complicated weirdos they are." Milla explained.

"Stina and I had to get along on our own in our lives quite early. Our parents are wonderful, but they mostly live for their profession.

I think they always had been very glad that we had each other, Stina, Nils and me.

She easily feels abandoned and rejected. There's no real diagnosis, because she's still too normal, but I would guess it's a mix of Borderline Personality Disorder and Attention Deficiency Disorder. I started studying psychology three years ago. But I found out that I can't heal the world, when I'm that messed up myself."

Ruff nodded but didn't understand what all the disorders should mean.

"Tuff has ADHD for sure." Milla continued yapping. "Can't focus that much, is easily distracted, has too much ideas at once, doesn't finish what he's begun, is fidgety and rather quickly confused and last but not least gets overwhelmed by too much of impressions."

In front of the two girls the others headed towards the van and lowly talked to each other.

"She didn't even wear undies! Ugh, I just wanted her to get off of me!"

"That's because you're much too good looking. No one can resist you. Even I..." Snotlout said and his last words went down being hardly hearable.

Stina remained silent, crawled onto the last rear seat and turned her back on all the others.

Tuff and Snotlout sat in the middle, one seat between them, feeling awkward and like worlds apart.

"Strange mood here, isn't it?" Ruff asked and squeezed Milla's hand.

Milla squeezed back and smiled at Ruff. "Feelings. Very complicated people. Complicated, weird feeling people with issues. We leave them all alone for tonight. Maybe they'll be better tomorrow. Wanna sleep over with me?"

Ruff glanced to her brother and shook her head. "I'm very sorry, but I must refuse your offer. This night I'll have to care for _him_.

But if you like, I'd like to take you up on that the next days."

Stina calmed down when she felt the cold glass at her forehead.

But her heart raced because of the person who was sitting in front of her.

Why had he run away?

Okay, she also had had a feeling of embarrassment, when they had been so close to each other, but she hadn't tried to escape.

How could Milla be so convinced that Tuff possibly could like her?

Nothing in his behaviour, as she could figure out, hinted at that.

As the van rolled down the driveway Tuff unbuckled and jumped out of it as soon as it had stopped.

"Sorry, need some fresh air!" he mumbled and disappeared in the dark.

Lout sighed and slowly slid out of the van, too.

"Ruff, shall I...?" he asked.

"No, I'll go get him back. Milla, could you bring us a blanket to the couch? I guess it's gonna be a long night."

Stina sneaked past them unnoticed.

Kierkegaard awaited her at the door.

"Come on, Kierkegaard. Let's go to bed."

"Hey, we didn't expect you back so early. Is everything okay?" Hiccup asked, as Snotlout entered the living room, where Fishlegs sat on one side of the couch with a laptop on his knees and Hiccup and Astrid on the other side were reading, cuddled up to each other.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, except of one Mr Thorston going nuts and his crush going nutser. Now Ruff is chasing Tuff in the woods and Stina is upstairs pouting." Snotlout interlocked his fingers.

Ruff will shoo you away, she wants to spend the night here with her lunatic brother. So, I warned you."

Hiccup stretched his legs and got up.

"When Ruffnut will spend the night down here I could accompany you to your room, m'lady." he purred and Astrid giggled.

"I'd be pleased."

"I bet you would. Ugh!" Snotlout shuddered and went downstairs.

"Come on, Fishy. You can also do your research down here!"

Fishlegs turned to Milla and said: "I walked the dog, I cleared out the dishwasher and I gave your plants water.

There's a plant I don't know yet. Maybe we could talk about it tomorrow for my records. It smells very intensive."

"Thank you a lot, Fishlegs. You mean the hemp. I can tell you about it or you look it up on Google."

Tuff had not went to the forest. He sat in the garden, where a pale light from the livingroom brightened a narrow piece of lawn.

Because of his fear of the dark he wouldn't dare going too far away.

Of course Ruff knew that and found him pretty quickly. "There you are!"

"Ruff!" he moaned, as he heard her voice from the gate.

"Leave me alone, I need some time."

Knowing that Tuff would have the urge to talk although he initially claimed to prefer being alone, she dropped next to him onto the lawn.

She didn't say a word and patiently stayed with him until Tuff started talking.

"That was too much! Too loud, too many people, that strange woman who suddenly sat down on me and refused to go away again! It was too warm and there was no air in there, was there? I don't know, it was really fine, but then it was too much and I'm tired."

Ruff nodded and then replied: "Why have you danced with Stina and then just run away? She's very hurt because she thinks it was her fault. She's just a silly dumbfuck like you are and has to dramatize every trifle. Couldn't you just talk to each other?"

"I started to dance with her and it was _really_ hot! Then _she_ was the one who withdrew first!" Tuff said in protest.

"Maybe because she didn't want you to think she's making a sexual offer?"

"Uh, so didn't I?"

"What?"

"I didn't want her to think I wanted to harrass her?"

"Why would she think that?"

Tuff buried his face in his hands and tried to cover his blushing cheeks.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"But you really should! You know -" Ruff tried to make clear, but Tuff cut her off.

"No! I won't go to her and tell her that I..."

"That you like her?"

"I didn't made off because I like her, that wouldn't make any sense, would it?"

Tuff got up from the lawn and went around the house to enter through the front door.

Ruff followed him. "No, it wouldn't. Your entire behaviour doesn't make any sense."

"Leave me alone, Ruff!"

"No! I reserved the couch for us, you'll gonna talk!"

"Ha, make me!"

Ruff swung for the blow and slammed her fist into Tuff's stomach.

Curling up and coughing Tuff groaned: "Fuck, Ruffnut! What was that for?"

"I made ya. Go brush your teeth, then we meet on the couch, clusterfuck!"

About fifteen minutes later the twins were laying on the couch, pushing their feet together.

With her mouth full of potato chips Ruff asked: "Did you ever notice that we're exactly the same height, but your feet are much taller than mine?"

Tuff stretched his arm to grab the bag of chips, but Ruff pulled it away.

"You've already your teeth brushed. Besides, they're mine! Barbecue flavour, yum yum."

"Did you ever notice, that we're exactly the same height, but your ass is much bigger than mine?"

As an answer Tuff received a hand full of chips which Ruff threw at him.

"No wonder, you're the ass here and because you're my brother you're my big ass! "

"Does it make me my own ass?" Tuff chewed and flinched, as Ruff tried to kick him between the legs.

"Careful, sis! I probably could still need that!"

"Yeah, what for? You don't even know how to use it!"

"Shut up, Ruff!" Tuff said and insultedly turned away from his sister.

"There we go! So, welcome to my therapeutic couch! Part one: You and Stina."

Ruff sat up and softly shoved Tuff's shoulder.

"There's no me and Stina."

"Not yet. Up to now it's only beating around the bush. Why can't you admit that you have fallen in love?"

"Because I never have fallen in love before and I don't know that feeling!

It scares me! I didn't even know I could be attracted to... someone."

Ruff gazed at Tuff and chewed loudly on another handful of chips.

After she had swallowed she asked: "I know that's very personal, but what happened with Snotlout back then? Did you... make out?"

"What? No! Well, we were very close and maybe we were holding hands and sometimes we... kissed? It was okay, I was curious, but Lout wanted more and I didn't. It was nice to have him close to me, but I wasn't, uh, well, sexual attracted to him. I have never been... Heather, Astrid... no, I never have felt that way before."

"But you..." searching for the least embarrassing words Ruff gestured towards Tuff's groin and moved her hand in a distinct way.

"Don't you think about someone, when...?"

"Am I supposed to _think_ while I...? Ugh, could we please talk about something else? It makes me feel very cringy!" Tuff pulled the blanket over his head.

"Okay, being in love scares you, I can understand that. But now you are and I guess it would make sense to do something about it.

Stina is obviously just as weird as you are and doesn't get her ass up to admit that she's in love with you, too."

"What shall I do? Shall I go to her and say that I like her?"

"Why not?"

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"Tuff are you serious? Or are you dumb? She likes you, she likes you a lot. Please stop it now. Just talk to her! Be brave, talk to her and don't run away!"

Tuff inhaled deeply, then he sighed. "Fine. Gimme the chips, I need to think."

With a grumble Ruff threw the bag over to Tuff, but he missed to catch it.

"Whoa, I have serious problems to see with my right eye. It's getting worse with my vision."

"As far as I have understood there are possibilities to let doctors check on it. Maybe you should ask Stina or Milla if they could bring you to their healers?"

"Yeah, sounds good. You know that I won't return your chips, don't you?" Tuff teased and received a kick to his thigh.

Before Ruff could do anything against it, Tuff had crumbled all the chips and poured them into his mouth.

"That means war, bigfoot!" she laughed and pounced on him.

Later they were lying head to head and still lowly talking.

"Why is it so easy for you to be open for such things?"

"Because I am not you. Stop comparing you to me. I am more open and you are much more sensitive. I would try to protect myself, too, if I was you."

"Strange! The most we ever got to hear on Berk was that we're screwed up idiots with nothing much more in our heads than Zippleback gas. I started to believe that. How come there's suddenly so much to protect? I mean, if there's only gas..." Tuff mumbled, then he fell asleep.

"It's because they don't know our hearts, maceface. Good night!" Ruff answered and closed her eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music played in the club:
> 
> Amon Amarth - Death in fire  
> The 69 Eyes - Lost boys  
> Elis - For such a long time  
> Sisters of Mercy - Temple of love  
> Moonspell - Vampiria  
> Suicide Commando - Neuro suspension  
> Children of Bodom - Hate me  
> Diva Destruction - The broken ones  
> Type 0 Negative - My girlfriend's girlfriend  
> Depeche Mode - Photographic  
> The Offspring - The kids aren't alright  
> Megadeth - Go to hell  
> Tears for Fears - Watch me bleed
> 
> The slow track Tuff and Stina dance to:  
> Either  
> Haggard - Herr Mannelig  
> Or  
> Silke Bischoff - Under your skin
> 
> I can't decide...


	4. Hospital and hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuff's got issues with his sight.  
> Now he's got the chance to let a doctor check on his right eye, what will entail unpleasant consequences.  
> Snotlout learns something about himself.  
> And Tuff and Stina...?

It was end of June and summer break began.

Stina and Tuff tried to get to know each other better.

They spent a lot of time together talking and laughing.

Little touches and accidental brushes of hands didn't scare them anymore.

Very soon they realized that they enjoyed the presence of each other, building up a relationship based on trust and friendship.

It took about two weeks to get an appointment with the family's doctor.

Dr. Øyrun learned from Milla that his newest patient's costs wouldn't be covered by the folketrygden, but he would treat Tuff despite his work wouldn't be paid.

He was a good natured elderly man with grey hair and small glasses on his long nose.

"Hello Tuffnut!" he said and shook Tuff's hand. "Milla told me you're having trouble with your vision on your right eye. Can you tell me about it?"

"Uh, sure! It started when I was about fourteen years old. My vision got worse, but I thought I'm just getting myopic and that's it. I still could see outlines, colours, shapes, but blurry, you know? Since the past weeks it's gotten worse, there are blind spots. Things just disappear when I try to focus on them. If I closed my left eye I couldn't hardly see anything."

The doctor took a small lamp to shine into Tuff's eyes. "There's no cataract or glaucoma, as far as I can see. Do you have headaches frequently?"

Tuff shrugged and replied: "Yeah, but it's mostly because of my sister."

Dr. Øyrun chuckled and gave Tuff a referral to an ophthalmologist.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you'll need to see a specialist."

A strange feeling spread within Tuff's guts. It was cold and poked its icy fingers into his bladder. That was distinct. Fear.

He felt his breaths get shallow and a lump growing in his throat.

While Milla still talked to Dr. Øyrun about her parents and siblings Tuff went to the bathroom, where he tried to calm down by having cold water run over his wrists.

When Gothi couldn't find a reason for an illness it was pretty futile. And this man out there seemed to be a kind of Gothi.

Having to go seeing a specialist made Tuff nervous.

Would he go blind?

On the way back home Tuff was taciturn and moody.

"Hey Tuff, I don't think it's something serious. Don't be afraid, okay? I'll make an appointment with Dr. Gulbrandsen and she'll check out your eyes. Everything's gonna be alright."

Milla patted Tuff's knee and tried to smile cheeringly at him.

Actually she was concerned, too.

At home Tuff sneaked up the stairs and knocked on Ruff's and Astrid's door.

When they didn't answer Tuff went in anyway.

"Hey bro, what's the matter?" Ruff asked, put her book away and took off her headphones.

Astrid sat next to her, deepened into a game on the Playstation Portable.

Tuff didn't answer but crawled onto the bed, curled up to his sister, his head in her lap.

"Hey Tuffnut, you shove me out of the bed! Put your butt somewhere else!" Astrid scolded, but when she saw his devastated expression she finished the game and came around to the other side to look at Tuff.

"What is it? What did the doctor say?"

"He couldn't help me. I need to see a specialist. Ruff, I'm afraid! What if I will never be able to see on that eye? What if I go blind on the other eye, too? I would never be able to ride a dragon anymore!"

Tuff began to cry. It had been a long time without mentioning the dragons and the return to the Edge.

Although Hiccup and Fishlegs worked tirelessly on every possibility to find a way back home no one had talked about it recently.

Too big was their fear to be stuck in that new era, too big their fear to never see their families, dragons and allies again.

Although they enjoyed the amenities of the year 2019 and the absence of any act of war around them, they missed their home, their duties and especially their dragons.

Except of Tuffnut. "I miss Chicken!" he cried and Ruff didn't know what to do than stroking his hair and humming a silent lullaby.

Astrid left the twins on their own and looked for Milla.

Just in that moment Milla had ended the call with Dr. Gulbrandsen.

When she noticed Astrid and her asking gaze at her she explained: "Tuff has another appointment with another doctor, an ophthalmologist. She's a specialist for eyes and will find out what's wrong with Tuff's eye. We'll go there in two days."

Astrid sat down on the couch and nodded.

She thought about what to say before she answered slowly: "Well, I know Tuffnut my entire life. I didn't want to have to do with him that much, because - sweet Odin – he's annoying! But now... I'm worried. He came to our room and cried. Okay, he cries more often than anyone else of us, but this time he seems so... hopeless. He's really afraid of losing his sight. That would make him, uh, well... kind of useless for the dragon riders. And I guess he identifies himself as a dragon rider more than anything else.

So... I hope your doctor will make a good job and help him."

Milla swallowed hard and forced herself to smile. "I bet she will!"

Tuff avoided Stina until evening and didn't talk to anyone than his sister.

Stina felt hurt. "Why doesn't he talk to me? I mean it's not like I was _anybody,_ is it? He can tell me anything."

Milla listened to Stina while she complained, but she didn't dare to say that Tuff was in sort of a existential crisis. His fear about his future life didn't seem to involve Stina, but mostly his profession as a dragon rider.

"He's afraid and he's looking for comfort with his sister.

When you have a serious problem, where do you go seeking solace? It's me. Try to understand how he feels. He's not rejecting you. It's not about you."

Stina sighed, frowned, nodded and went upstairs.

On the half of the staircase she turned around and said: "Maybe I can do something for him anyway. I mean, anything."

Stina knocked and entered.

Both twins had fallen asleep in a crooked embrace.

Quietly she went out again and shut the door.

"Stina?" she heard a silent cry.

She opened the door again. "Yeah?"

Tuff wriggled out of the hug.

"I'm hungry. Let's go downstairs and look for something to eat."

Stina smiled. "Milla and I have prepared pizza for dinner, they're in the oven. But there are cookies, if you'd like an appetizer."

"I'd love to have an appetizer!" Like on command Tuff's stomach growled and they laughed about it.

"Understood, you're hungry. Come on!" Stina reached out her hand and Tuff took it, interlocking his fingers with hers.

Stina was surprised about the sensations this casual touch made her feel.

The skin of Tuff's hands was calloused, coarse, dry and warm.

His grip was firm and nonhesitantly.

Stina loved his hands.

They tiptoed to the kitchen and took a package of cookies.

"We'll go for a walk with Kierkegaard, gonna be back to dinner." Stina crowed into the livingroom and called for her dog.

Kierkegaard, a slender Golden Retriever, was once a present of her parents to help their daughter with her mental health issues.

She learned to take responsibility and to leave her room.

Kierkegaard loved her unconditionally.

Except when Tuff was around.

Although she had the cookies Kierkegaard only had eyes for Tuffnut.

"Oh boy, I have never seen him so in love with someone! What's your secret?" Stina asked and opened the package, passing it to Tuff.

"I love animals. And of course I also love this fluffy, stinky cutie-boy! You're a good boy, aren't you?" Tuff crooned to the dog and tousled his fur.

Kierkegaard was spinningin circles and made grunty noises.

Stina laughed and watched Tuff from the corner of her eyes.

That was also a reason why she loved that silly blonde boy so much.

He was authentic, he was gentle and good hearted, he looked stunning and his voice... Stina loved his raspy voice, how he used to talk and move.

Suddenly she felt the distinct urge to kiss Tuff, but she didn't dare to.

This day had been stirring for him, she didn't want to impose yet more on him than of what he had to deal with already.

So she tried to ignore her heartbeat, the rush of blood in her ears, the lightheaded feeling.

Milla was the one again to accompany Tuff to Dr. Gulbrandsen.

She had the most contact to all the doctors, because of her studies but also because of their parents, while Stina never had been interested that much in maintaining contacts to all those grown up academics.

Besides that didn't Stina have a driver's license and couldn't drive anyway.

Agitatedly she wandered through the house, watched Fishlegs researching in the internet, played a round of basketball with Snotlout in the garden and painted Ruffnut's toe nails.

"Are you worried?" she asked Ruff, who watched Stina with furrowed brows.

"Of couse I am! If Tuff loses his sight he'll never be a dragon rider again! He won't ever be able to fight and defend. That would mean he loses the biggest part of his purpose in life!"

"Oh. Sure." Stina swallowed and had to fight against the tears that stung in her eyes.

"Oh no, sweetie! I didn't mean to... well, if we should ever return to the Edge it will be very important for Tuff to see. It's different than here. I guess he won't survive very long without sight.

But _now_ we are here and I'm sure he wants to see more of you some day."

Ruff wiggled her eyebrows and Stina couldn't help but laugh about it.

"It's okay Ruff. Sometimes I forget that you don't belong here. I would try to get back, too. Yeah, a life without my family and Kierkegaard would be possible, but very hard. I understand that. But sometimes I forget that Hiccup and Fishlegs are secretly studying astrophysics, science and whatever to find a way back home for you."

"Hey, if we don't find a way back home I would be sad, yes, but I would also be the happiest person on earth, because I crashed here. I think there's hardly a place where I would rather like to be."

"Oh Ruff!" Stina cried and hugged her friend tightly.

"When the polish has dried, would you go for a walk with me?" Ruff asked.

"Nothing more than that!" Stina said and wiped her eyes.

Later, when the girls and Kierkegaard trekked through the forest, Ruff wanted to know: "Do you love him? I know it sounds strange, but I didn't ever hear you say so. There's s much beating around the bush!"

Stinas cheeks went bright pink, but she bravely replied: "Yes. Yes, I do! I only haven't been in love, yet. Not so really. I had plenty of sex. And when I was fifteen I was with my best friend, holding hands, kissing and so on. But I have never felt that way. It's strange, because all is going so slowly. Sex is easier. You get what you want, love isn't necessary. But now I _am_ in love and _sex_ isn't necessary."

With a satisfied grin Ruff patted Stina's back.

"See, now you both have confessed your love – not to each other, but to your sisters, but that's a step forward, I guess.

Next time you can tell my brother about your feelings. I'm sure he would be very delighted."

In the meantime Milla and Tuff waited for the last patients to leave.

Tuff fidgeted with his legs and got up every now and then.

"I have to pee!" he claimed and looked pretty unhappy.

"Tuff, you can't have to pee, you were to the bathroom twice during the last twenty minutes. You're just excited. Sit down, breathe and relax." Milla said as calm as possible.

Dr. Gulbrandsen came to pick up Milla and Tuff.

"So, you are the one I have to make overtime for." she said with a wry smile.

Tuff looked to Milla and back to Dr. Gulbrandsen.

"Yeah?" he asked sheepishly and followed her.

"Good. Let's see if we can find out what's wrong with your sight."

Several tests and a lot of questions later Dr. Gulbrandsen put her lamp away and wrote a referral that she handed to Milla.

With a shrug and a sigh she looked at Tuff and finally said: "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I guess you'd better have an MRI."

"Emmari- Em what?" Tuff stuttered, understanding nothing.

"MRI, magnetic resonance imaging. That's a way to check your brain from the inside."

Tuff went white and jumped off the chair he had been sitting on.

Milla was next to him, taking his hand, talking to Dr. Gulbrandsen.

He didn't listen anymore, couldn't understand either.

His stomach revolted and only controlled breathing kept him from throwing up.

Few moments later Milla dragged Tuff out of the door, shoved him to the bathroom and splashed cold water to his face.

"May I pee now?" Tuff asked and looked miserable.

"Sure, whatever. Don't forget to close the door!"

But instead she heard him regurgitate and vomit.

As Tuff came out of the cabin he was pale and shaky.

He rinsed his mouth and looked apologetically at Milla. "Sorry you had to hear that!" he mumbled.

"Tuff, an MRI doesn't hurt. They won't look inside your head by opening it.

It's about rays that go through your skull and show how it looks inside your head." Milla explained pulled him into a hug.

"I'm scared!" Tuff cried.

"I know!" Milla answered and held the lean young man in her arms.

Dr. Gulbrandsen knocked on the door. "Kids, I want to leave. So should you. Milla, it was nice to see you again. Nice to got to know you!" she said to Milla and Tuff.

When they arrived at home Tuff went downstairs and curled up under the blanket on the huge mattress which he shared with Snotlout.

This time Tuff didn't feel the urge to talk. In fact he didn't feel anything but fear.

He didn't want to eat, either.

"Okay, when he doesn't want to eat it's serious! I don't know what to do. Usually he's always hungry. He only refuses to eat when he's sick." Ruff stated worriedly.

Hiccup paced through the living room and scratched his neck. "Do you think it's the fear of the examination or the fear of what they could find?"

"It should be easy to take the fear of the examination from him. It's described here and I guess even Tuff would understand it." Fishlegs pointed to the laptop, where an article about MRIs with photos was opened.

"Can I try to talk to him?" Stina asked and looked at Ruff.

"Of course, why not?"

So Stina went downstairs and opened the door carefully.

Instead of talking she snuggled up to Tuff from behind and embraced him from behind.

Her head rested at his shoulder and she could feel by the telltale shaking that Tuff cried again.

She didn't say anything and let him calm down by himself.

"I'm so afraid! Milla has explained that an MRI wouldn't hurt, but I am afraid anyway. I hate being locked in somewhere and I hate loud noises. What if I get a panic attack? What if I can't breathe?"

"Tuff, you don't have to be awake while that procedure. You can get a sedation. That's a medicine that gets injected into your veins and makes you sleep. And I can come with you, if you want. You don't have to go alone through that shit!"

Tuff turned around and hugged Stina back, his chin rested on her head.

"I guess that would be great."

During the next one and a half weeks while they waited for the termin of Tuff's MRI examination Tuff was agitated, aggressive and downright grumpy.

He didn't want to talk or eat a lot, he nearly only spent his time within Ruff's room, lying on the bed and glaring at the ceiling.

Astrid annoyedly left the room to sleep on the couch for most of the time.

On some days Snotlout sat on the floor next to Tuff and told him stories from their childhood to distract him.

But Tuff couldn't enjoy the anecdotes.

He put his index finger on Snotlout's lips and shook his head.

"Sorry bro. Can you just... hold me?"

Snotlout could and he did.

If there was anything he could do for his friend, he would do it.

So Tuff was squeezed between Ruff, who embraced him from behind and Snotlout, who hugged him all over.

Spooned like this Tuff calmed down and sighed relieved, before he fell asleep.

Then the day came and Tuff couldn't sit nor eat. He scurried through the house, went to the bathroom about four times per hour and tried to calm down by talking to Kierkegaard.

The dog nudged Tuff's face and licked his hands, laid down to his feet and let the upset boy stroke his fur.

Milla, Stina and Ruff waited for Tuff at the entrance.

"Time to go, bro!" Ruff said and pulled him up.

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout came to hug him.

"Good luck, my friend." Fishlegs said and softly shoved his shoulder.

Snotlout didn't say anything, too big was his concern.

He only looked at Tuff and forced himself to shoot a crooked smile at his best friend.

"You're tough! You'll make it!"

Then they had to go.

Tuff didn't talk all the way to the University Hospital in Narvik.

When they arrived he didn't even ask to go to the bathroom, he was just quiet and absent-minded.

Another doctor or nurse led him to a room, where he and Milla went through a staple of sheets.

"Do you want to be sedated?" she asked, when everything was signed and given to the nurse.

Tuff nodded and flinched, as the nurse explained, how they would sedate him.

"A needle? Will it hurt?" he asked.

"Tuff, you and your sister hurt each other at least twice a day, you don't even ask if that hurts. It's a needle and they will create an access to your veins. It's a short prick. Promised."

"I want Stina!" he mumbled hardly audible.

Milla shrugged and went to get her sister.

The nurse led Tuff in another room and took Stina with them.

There Tuff had to lay down on a stretcher.

Stina held his hand, while the nurse put the needle with the small tube into Tuff's arm.

Stina kissed Tuff's forehead.

"I will inject the tranquilizer now. It's called Propofol. You'll be very tired immidiately and fall asleep. We'll take care of you, don't worry." The nurse said with calming voice.

Tears were pricking in the corner of Tuff's eyes. Sounds in his ears like under water, getting louder every second washed his fear away.

"See ya!" he mumbled, then he was off.

Stina had to leave the room.

The examination took about 20 minutes and another 20 minutes until Tuff woke up.

"Is it over?" he asked and curiously looked around.

After 10 minutes one of the nurses brought him back to his waiting entourage.

"We'll have to wait for the results. Dr. Lund will pick us up and talk to us in several minutes." Milla said.

Tuff waited impatiently.

Dr. Lund was a young doctor. His face was soft and round but his forehead was wrinkled because of his furrowed brows.

He turned his monitor to Milla, Stina, Ruff and Tuff and pointed to grey, black and white spots.

To be honest, Tuff didn't recognize much, but Dr. Lund showed more layers of Tuff's skull and brain and slowly Tuff understood how to look at the pictures.

"And here is something what we don't want to have here. Do you see this mass? It's a tumor."

Stina and Milla gasped, clutching their hands to their mouthes.

Ruff and Tuff looked at each other and then back to Dr. Lund.

"The tumor exerts pressure on the optic nerve."

"Is it... cancer?" Stina asked flatly.

"I don't know. I send you to our oncology. A biopsy must be taken. When we have the results and we know with what we have to deal we can talk about the further treatment."

"That is in my brain? Right here?" Tuff asked. "How big is it?"

Dr. Lund showed the size of a big marble.

Stina couldn't keep herself from sobbing.

Was she about to lose him?

Startled Tuff turned to her. "Hey, don't cry! I guess your doctors will help me get this tumor out of my head, right?"

Suddenly Tuff felt like in switched roles and tried to soothe Stina.

He wanted to be brave for her.

When she cried there had to be a reason for it.

And as long as Tuff could feign carelessness, he would do it.

Maybe it seemed to be easy for now too, because he didn't know what cancer was.

Dr. Lund nodded and said: "We'll do what we can."

On the way back home it was Stina who didn't talk.

She didn't want to eat either. She withdrew from everyone, even from Milla.

In her stomach sat a glowing stone that burned every spark of hope.

Now that she had confessed her love for Tuff she had to face the most difficult situation a couple (or in their case couple-to-be) could go through.

She would lose him, she knew it! How could she ever be happy again if she knew there would the main part of her heart be missing?

With every day she became more gloomy and depressed.

Stina couldn't stand seeing Tuff, it hurt too much.

Tuff felt hurt and sad, he had relied on Stina to stay with him during his stay in the hospital.

It was Milla who took him by the hand and went for a walk with him and Stina's dog.

"Tuff, listen! Stina won't let you down. She's just so afraid of losing you that she thinks she should cut down contact to a minimum. That's her way to prevent herself from pain."

"Do you think I'll make it? I haven't allowed myself to think about it. I even don't want to think about what they will do with my head, I could pee my pants right now because I'm so scared! But when Stina doesn't believe that it will be alright...Will it be alright, Milla? I have no fucking clue what will happen to me. There are risks of side effects. I might not be able to talk anymore. Or they kill me. I don't know!"

Milla hooked up with Tuffnut and shook her head. "I can't tell you either. Let's hope for the best!"

Of course Stina was at the hospital the day when Tuff got the biopsy.

A nurse cut off a dread on the right side above Tuff's ear and shaved the skin at this point.

"Here you are!" Tuff said. "It shall always remind you of me. In case I don't make it. If I get through I want to have it back and you crochet it back to my head, understood?" he smiled and leaned his forehead to Stina's.

"Understood."

Although Stina wanted to kiss Tuff so badly she hesitated and just hugged him.

Then she had to go and Tuff was anaesthetised.

Standing on the corridor she mumbled: "I love you, moron. You'll never get your fucking dread back."

As Tuff woke up his head ached tremendously. A bandage was wrapped around his head and he heard technical devices beep.

"He's awake!" a voice nearby said and then painkillers were injected into his veins.

Half an hour later Tuff was awake and could drink small sips of water.

Dr. Vollan, his surgeon came to visit Tuff. Stina came with him.

"Mr Thorston, we did a biopsy of the tumor in your head. First we drilled a hole in your skull and then we got some material of the mass.

It's a meningeoma. Usually it appears in persons twice your age and it mostly affects women. However, it's benign, no cancer. But because it affects your vision and because we cannot rule out the possibility of mutation we would rather remove the tumor."

Stina cried out and sobbed, tears of relief streamed down her cheeks.

Dr. Vollan stroked her back and smiled benevolently at her.

We'll talk over the surgery tomorrow. But for now: congratulations, you made it without damage and it is no cancer! That's all we asked for all the time."

When Dr. Vollan had left, Stina crawled under Tuff's blanket and snuggled up to him, sobbing silently but with a smile on her lips.

"I love you!" she whispered, but Tuff had fallen asleep again.

Of course the riders were relieved and happy to hear that Tuff didn't suffer from a deadly disease.

Especially Snotlout was glad to hear the good news.

He just had pulled himself together to not break down.

When it came to his best friend he wanted to be exceptionally strong.

It was mid July when Tuff had his Gamma Knife treatment and the meningeoma was destroyed in his head without complications.

No surgery had to be done and no further dreadlocks had to be cut off.

Two weeks after the biopsy Tuff could go home.

The best of all: his vision improved distinctly. It never became as it was once, before Tuff first noticed a deterioration of his sight, because the optical nerve was slightly damaged.

But it was okay. Better than okay. He could see.

Snotlout started to change at that point.

He became calmer, more serious, more caring and gentle.

Sometimes he treated his friend like a precious china vase.

But all the riders were around Tuff nearly all the time, wanted to bring him food and drinks, wanted to read to him (Tuff wasn't allowed to watch TV yet, just as he wasn't allowed to play videogames) and listened to music or audio books with him.

It was getting warmer outside and Tuff spent a lot of time with Stina and the dog within the garden or the forest.

Although he had given him the advice to go and get her, Snotlout felt jealous and din't know how to deal with it.

He never had to share Tuff before, except with Ruff.

This was new.

And he didn't like it.

But instead of complaining, Snotlout became quiet.

He reflected his time together with Tuff.

While he always had been sure about his feelings for the blonde trickster twin, Tuff hadn't seemed to be convinced.

When they were making out with each other (okay, they had been kissing and holding hands and cuddling. All the stuff Snotlout would have loved to try had made Tuff feel uncomfortable, so they hadn't gone further. Although Snotlout could be an asshole he respected Tuff's boundaries. And Tuff loved him for that.) Snotlout always had wished for Tuff to reply to his feelings, but he only seemed to check if he felt attracted by boys in general.

At least it didn't bother him being kissed by a boy, that was a start.

For Tuff had nothing changed since then, he considered Lout his best friend, sometimes with benefits, but mostly just as his trusted friend.

For Snotlout had changed a lot. He had admitted that all his hitting on Astrid, Heather and even Ruffnut was only a charade, because he wanted no one to know that he was pretty much gay.

His father would have disowned him.

Every time a girl showed only a little interest in him he got scared.

Once Minden had kissed him on his lips.

It wasn't a bad feeling, being kissed was never a bad thing, but it didn't feel right either.

Being kissed by Tuff felt right. It felt wholsesome and warm.

Kissing Fishlegs hadn't been the same, but still better than being kissed by Minden.

The last female person Snotlout tried to enchant was Ruffnut, but most probably because she reminded him of her brother.

She was more interested in girls, anyway.

The only male person she would have liked to fuck seemed to be Hiccup.

So Snotlout and Stina had a shared interest: caring for Tuffnut and ensure his recovery.

Unfortunately Tuff seemed to prefer Stina's presence and solicitude.

She took care of the wound above his ear, where foreign healers had drilled their metal tools inside Lout's love's brain.

The scar wasn't big, but at this spot Tuff's hair would never grow back.

Stina kept the single dreadlock in her drawer. Maybe Tuff would ask for it some day.

But in fact she thought about crotcheting it to a certain dread on her own head, which refused to grow since ever.

Another two weeks went by and Stina waited impatiently to confess her love for Tuff, but there were always Ruff and Snotlout around.

Especially Snotlout was very clingy and tried to spend as much time as possible with Tuff.

Knowing a little about their common past Stina could understand Snotlout, but she felt irritated, because there was no possibility to make the next step.

She could see Tuff giving her desperate looks, whe he was circled by his sister and friend again.

Sometimes Tuff snapped at them and tried to get rid of them, just to find them more endeavoured to please him.

One morning Tuff and Stina met accidentally in the hallway in front of the bathroom.

Stina was on her way into the kitchen.

"Hey." she whispered breathlessly. "You're already up?"

Tuff nodded and pointed at the towel in his hands.

"I need a cold shower."

Both were fidgety and looked around to make sure no one was interrupting again.

"I wanted to drink a tea and go for a walk with Kierkegaard. But now... It's good to see you. Well, a good way to start the day."

Tuff smiled and closed the distance between them.

"Exactly what I thought. Do you have plans for today?" he asked and rose his hand to tug a dread behind Stina's ear.

"No, not really. Maybe we could try to get away from... you know. Snotlout? No offense I know he was really concerned and is happy to see you recover from this intervention, but he sticks to you like glue."

With a snort Tuff pulled back and supressed a laugh.

"You are so sweet! Glue. You know what I would rather have said?"

Stina shook her head and looked expectingly at Tuff.

He came closer again and suddenly they were so close, so close that they only would have to lean to each other.

Stina's heart raced in her chest and her eyes were glued to Tuff's.

Their nose tips were almost touching.

It would happen. Finally! She tried to breathe calmly.

Tuff swallowed.

"Good morning guys!"

Startled Tuff and Stina jumped apart.

Snotlout suddenly stood next to them, looking pretty smug.

"I wanted to take a bath. Tuff, are you ready?" Snotlout gazed at Tuff's dry hair and unused towel.

"Uh, I didn't even start. You don't want me to join your bath, do you? Because, uh, I guess I'll go downstairs again and have the shower there."

Tuff rushed downstairs, Stina strolled upstairs.

Before Tuff could vanish into the bathroom she yelled: "You owe me a dance!"

"Then we have a date tonight!" Tuff yelled back.

Stina didn't bother to prepare for the club as much as she did the last time.

Make up wasn't her expertise and she liked herself more without all the paint in her face.

She wore a black and white curled leggings, a black short pleated skirt, a plain black top and her Doc Marten's.

She felt pretty and self confident. Today she would dare the risk and kiss him. When they should get the possibility to dance as close as the last time they had been to the club, she wouldn't hesitate.

A ticklish feeling curled up her guts and made her heart jump.

Her breath went faster and her cheeks blushed.

Oh boy, she thought, she would faint before she could do anything.

But maybe Tuff would give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation then.

Ruff and Milla accompanied them, but Stina didn't bother.

Their sisters shipped their union and wouldn't try to interfere.

That was one of the reasons why they made off without saying good bye.

They didn't want Snotlout to know that they were leaving. He might have wanted to join them and this time Tuff and Stina wanted to be on their own.

That and the disapproving glances of Hiccup and Fishlegs, who thought it was much too early for Tuff to go out.

Milla and Ruff looked as gorgeous as always.

They sat together in the front seats and chatted and laughed like old friends.

Stina watched Tuff nervously picking on the seams of his shirt.

He looked wonderful tonight, black narrow army pants, a band shirt, borrowed from Nils, Doc Marten's as well and his beanie.

When he noticed Stina's looks he smiled and laid his hand on the seat between them.

Stina laid her hand next to his and let their fingers find their way to get in touch with each other.

A gentle promise.

The club was nearly as full as the last time and Stina stayed close to Tuff, until he had adjusted to the impressions.

His wound didn't make any problems, he had no head ache.

The couch Snotlout and him had dragged to the dancefloor was still there.

Tuff dropped on it next to some boys and yelled over the noise: "Sorry, I first have to get used to it all. Go warm up, maybe I'll join later. And I promise I won't run away!"

Stina stroked over Tuff's cheek and left with their sisters to dance.

It didn't take so long, until a certain lady strolled over to Tuff.

The pantyless drunk lady.

Tuff gulped and tried to make himself invisible.

"Hey honey!" she sneered and sat down on the cushion of the armrest.

"Oh, listen, I'm realy not interested..." he started, but the stranger didn't care.

"I have a fond of you!" she purred and played with Tuff's pendant.

"Thanks, but..."

"He belongs to me!" Stina suddenly claimed and pulled Tuff away from the couch.

The lady looked apologetic and shrugged, looking for the next victim.

"This couch is toxic! It attracts the wrong persons!" Stina said and noticed the songs change in just that moment.

"Ha, as if it was our fate! That's the song we danced to the last time."

Tuff grinned and blushed. "I remember. It's about a troll-woman who proposes to a man who refused to marry her because she doesn't fit his expectations."

"Oh, you googled it?" Stina said with a wry smile.

"And I listened to it. Always thinking of you!"

Stina knew that the time had come. She looped her arms around Tuff's waist and pulled him closer to her, shoving her right thigh between his thighs.

She rolled her hips and looked into Tuff's beautiful eyes.

"I hope you didn't think too bad of me. I was quite off that night!"

Tuff weighed with Stina and let his hands rest on her waist.

"I couldn't stop thinking about our dance."

"Why did you run away?"

"Why did you pull away?"

"Uh, to be honest... I was afraid you could think I was very blatantly flirting with you and think it would offend you. I don't know. You were so... decent? And I was like "Hey Tuff, wanna make out?" I just didn't want to thrust myself onto you."

"I never thought that way. But when you moved away from me I felt exposed and I thought that..."

"That what?"

"That you could have noticed something."

"Something?"

"Please don't make me say it..." Tuff laughed and blushed into a crimson red.

"Now you _must_ tell me! Or I'll die of curiosity." Stina demanded and put her hands on Tuff's cheeks to force him to look into her face.

Tuff squeezed his eyes shut and whispered: "Ihadaboner."

"What?"

"Ugh, okay! I had a boner. Sorry that I-"

But Tuff couldn't explain what had happened _then_ , because he had to realize what was happening right _now_.

Stina leaned forward, pulled Tuff's face close to hers and gently pushed her lips to Tuff's lips.

The sensation of his warm mouth at hers made Stina's heart race and her stomach curl.

Tuff replied the kiss. His lips laid tenderly on Stina's, carefully plucking on her bottom lip.

Feelings exploded in Stina's mind and flooded her brain with dopamine and serotonine.

Heat crept up from her stomach and filled her heart.

Tuff felt butterflies tickle his guts and forgot about the music.

There were only the two of them, slowly parting their lips with their tongues, nudging their noses and tonguetips, sucking on each other's lips.

Milla elbowed Ruff and nodded towards the kissing couple.

"Uhhh, finally!" she blurted out in relief.

"Yeah. One day longer and would have tied'em up together naked. Let's hope they don't mess it up too soon."

"Nah!" Ruff shrugged. "Tuff doesn't bond too fast and I guess he won't quit either."

The music changed again and neither Tuff nor Stina cared for the people who bumped into them or jostled them aside.

In this moment only they were of importance.

Both enjoyed the kiss they had been looking forward to for so long.

After about two hours Ruff and Milla wanted to leave.

They found Stina and Tuff on their dancefloor couch, Stina straddling Tuff (who admittedly had given up fighting against the rush of blood to his private parts long ago. Geez, who could have known that he would react that exeptionally sensitive to some kisses?), still kissing very gently and affectionately.

Ruff shoved Tuff's knee with her boot and yelled: "Sorry to interrupt you guys. We would like to leave. If you wanna get home somehow you should come with us now."

Without pulling apart they got up and followed their sisters to the exit.

In Milla's van they didn't leave a seat between them now.

"Could you play some music please? I can't stand that puffing and wheezing they make!" Ruff shouted to the two on the rear seats who didn't ever seem to want to stop smooching.

Milla chuckled and played an old CD of her brother.

When they arrived at home Tuff and Stina were still holding hands.

They glanced at each other, blushed all over the face and kissed again.

Sweet and innocent kisses.

"I should go to bed now." Stina mumbled.

"Shall i come with you?" Tuff whispered in reply.

Stina shrugged and then the hesitantly shook her head.

"Maybe we shouldn't rush these things, should we?"

Tuff nodded and slowly went down the stairs.

"Good night, Stina Erikson. I'm looking forward to tomorrow!"

"Good night, Tuffnut Thorston. Thank you for this awesome night."

Both smiled at each other and continued on their way.

Inside their hearts were still dancing.


	5. First times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuff and Stina don't want to rush their very fresh relationship, but a rush of hormones makes them act completely different than they had planned.  
> Fishlegs gets in touch with something forbidden for the first time and doesn't regret a thing.  
> Snotlout admits to himself that he had been pretending to be someone he just isn't (not for the first time, but he speaks it out loud for the first time).  
> And Tuff tries downhill biking for the first time. In fact he doesn't know what downhill is, he just rides a bike for the first time on his escape through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's light smut, cursing and the mention of drug consumption.
> 
> Please read only when consent with these subjects.
> 
> Rating: teen/older teen/mature
> 
> Nothing explicit.

When it had become silent in the house and everyone seemed to be asleep, a lean and very excited person sneaked up the stairs without switching on the lights.  
No one was supposed to notice him.  
Except of the most beautiful girl with red dreadlocks, grey eyes and freckles all over her face, of course.  
He knocked nearly unhearable.

Stina opened the door. "Tuff?"  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep!"  
"Come in!" she whispered.  
Tuff pressed himself through the hardly opened door and started to kiss Stina.  
"I really need to be with you. I hate it being parted from you. May I sleep here? I swear I'll sleep on the floor if you don't want me next to you, but I had to be near you..." he yapped and planted little kisses on Stina's face.

Stina pulled Tuff close to her by grabbing his  
butt.  
"Get out of your silly clothes!" she gasped and ripped off the shirt from his body, before she pressed herself close to him again.  
"You sure? You really... want it?" he panted and stripped down his boxers.

Instead of an answer he received a passionate kiss.  
With her hands on the back Stina opened her bra beneath the shirt, then she pulled off both at once.

Within a split second Tuff's eyes went wide and he let his look wander from Stina's face down over her body.  
"Gods, I do really like what I see!" he panted.  
"I noticed!" Stina smirked and let her gaze rest on Tuff's now not so private parts for a moment.

Tuff knelt down and put his index fingers into her undies, looking askingly up to Stina, waiting for consent.  
When she nodded, he pulled down her panty and kissed her soft shaved skin below.

Impatiently Stina yanked Tuff up on his feet again.  
And kissed him.

It wasn't soft.  
He had expected, that Stina would be caring and courteous, like in the club.  
But now she shoved him against the wall, so that a photo frame fell off and broke into countless pieces.

Milla heard the frame clatter and a dull impact against the wooden door.  
"Everything okay?" she called, but no one replied.  
Instead she heard her sister laugh.  
Only a second later Milla heard paper rustle, a staple gun and perforator being wiped off the desk and groaning wood, as apparently someone had sat down on Stina's working place.

Astrid and Ruffnut came out of their room.  
"What's that noise?" Astrid asked and glanced over to Milla.  
Milla nodded towards her sister's door and wasn't quite sure, if she should be worried about her or amused.

"Ohhh fuck!"

"Was that Tuffnut?" Astrid hissed at Ruff and got on her knees to get a glimpse through the keyhole.  
"Astrid!" Milla scolded, but Astrid kept cool: "What if Stina needs help and we don't react? Or what if Stina doesn't need help, but we kick in the door and interrupt her..."

"Them!"  
"What?"  
"Them! It definetely was Tuffnut, so Stina's not alone in there. And it sounds like they're having... ugh!" Ruff shuddered.  
"Sex?!" Astrid whisper-shouted.  
"I most unfortunately know this "fuck". It's his "arousal-fuck". Good Thor!" Ruff shuddered and turned away from Astrid, who glared at her, so that Ruff felt like Astrid was burning holes into her skin.

"It's _Tuffnut_! Who wants to make out with Tuffnut?" Astrid said.  
"Hey, it's my brother you're being unkind about! And you snogged with him when you were thirteen! So..."  
"Yeah, I was thirteen and it was dark and he thought he had a crush on me and I felt sympathy for him. It was once in a lifetime!" Astrid growled and shot Ruff her famous death glare.

"You can stare at me as long as you want, that don't impress me much!" Ruff retorted and leaned against the wall.  
Astrid peeked through the key hole again.  
"I can't see anything. And I can't hear them. Maybe Tuff was hurt and Stina cared for him?"

"Yeah, I bet she cares for him... "Milla laughed and made a gesture, implying a blow job.  
"That's disgusting!" Astrid yelled and simoultaneously they heard something clanking from inside Stina's room.

"Hey Ruffnut, where do you know what Tuff sounds like when he's having intercourse?"  
"Intercourse? Didn't you listen to Astrid? It was once in a lifetime! He has no intercourse in real life! He jerks off like a pro, that's all. And I know that, because we share a room since we're born. Sometimes he doesn't notice I'm awake and before I can protest I hear this "fuck" and then he's done pretty quickly. I don't make a fuss about it, it would just embarrass him!"

Astrid sat in front of the door and had her index fingers stuck in her ears, singing: "Lalalalala, I can't hear you!"  
"Would you please piss off from my doormat?" Stina yelled upset and breathless.  
The girls were startled and got up, but kept talking to another.

"So you wanna tell me it doesn't bother you to hear him wank?" Milla snorted.  
Ruff shrugged and replied: "Doesn't hurt me, does it? Otherwise I can go like Astrid: fingers, ears, lalala."

The door swung open and Tuff, very naked, very erect, crossed his arms.  
He didn't need to say a word, his deadly looks scared the girls away. Right after staring at him from head to toe, letting their eyes rest at the middle for maybe a second too long, they made off downstairs in silence.

After plopping onto the couch in the living room Astrid spat: "I've never seen such... before! How can I make it unseen? Oh Gods, my eyes!"

Ruff cackled: "Ha, I shut my eyes in time! No need to see that again."  
Milla only stared into distance. "Wow!" she managed to say after a while.  
"I guess, I need some ice cream."

Upstairs something clattered again and Snotlout rushed up the stairs from the basement. "All okay here? I heard noises."  
Ruff pointed to the ceiling, implying the noises coming from above.  
Flabbergasted Snotlout slightly shook his head and peeked at Astrid, who had went pale.

In the meantime Milla had fetched a package of vanilla ice and four spoons, passing one to Snotlout as well.  
"Stina fucks the daylights out of Tuffnut!" she bluntly stated and dropped onto the couch.  
Snotlout, holding the spoon, lost control over his facial expressions.

"Oh!" he just said and sat down next to Ruff.  
Gazing at the short male with sympathy Ruff softly asked: "You still in love with him?"  
"Shut up, Ruffnut!" Snotlout growled and scooped a spoon full of ice out of the package.

Milla gave him a hug from the other side and kissed his forehead.  
"I'm sorry you have to go through that."  
Unbelieving Astrid slid away from Ruff. "You're comforting Snotlout? Your brother's getting laid, I had to look at the – ugh – most menacing dick ever and now we're sitting here and pretend that everything is fine?"

"Menacing dick? Don't you think you're giving this little piece of flesh a little too much importance?"  
"There was nothing little about it and he pointed at me with it!"  
"That's called erection. I don't care that much for cocks, but even I have heard about it. Grow up, Astrid!" Ruff scowled and sighed irritatedly.

Snotlout had started to cry. He buried the face in his hands and sobbed heartbreakingly. "I just want him to be happy. But it hurts, you know? I love him, I can't remember a time when I did not love that moronic simpleton!"

"Poor baby! Have you been with him once?" Milla wanted to know.  
Snotlout wiped his eyes and shook his head, then he nodded. "Kinda. I don't know. Tuff would probably say that he just explored his preferences."

"But all that hitting on me and Heather...?" Astrid asked and shrugged helplessly.  
"Oh please, Astrid! Even a blind man would have seen that I only was pretending. Can you imagine what my father would have done to me, if he knew that I'm gay?"

Ruff jumped off the couch. "There it was! You said it, you finally said it!" she cheered.  
A muffled "Oh Loki, I cum!" was hearable from above and Astrid retched.  
"I hope that Hiccup and Fishlegs will return soon. Maybe then there's a chance to talk about intelligent subjects and to find a peaceful spot in this loony bin! I'll go wait for them downstairs!"

Astrid got up and went away.  
"Uhhh, brace yourself for the smell of testosterone, Astrid!" Snotlout called after her.  
She didn't answer, but when she opened the door to the boys' bedroom she yelled: "Ugh, it smells like dragon cage inside here!"

"By the way: where are Hiccup and Fishlegs?" Milla wanted to know.  
"Stargazing. They had to calculate something by watching the stars." Ruff replied. "

As Fishlegs and Hiccup returned the first package of ice cream was eaten and Snotlout was wrapped into a blanket and got fed by Milla with chocolate sauce.  
Hiccup rose a single eyebrow and hesitantly asked: "What's going on here?"  
Ruff bounced on the cushions and trilled: "Ding ding ding, round three!"

"What are you talking about?" Fishlegs asked and then nodded towards the ice cream package. "Is still some left?"  
Snotlout bursted out into laughing. "We're left! Can't you see? Although... I am on the right, Ruffnut is on the left. But Milla is on the right and that makes me the golden middle. In the middle of no-homo-where..."

"Do you consider yourself funny?" Hiccup mumbled with an irritated glance at the stocky male between the girls. "And where is Astrid?"  
"She fled. Can't handle a little penis working through her mind." Milla said and continued feeding Snotlout.

"Forget about the spoon, pour it right into my mouth!"  
"Ruff, go get the ice cream! We need to stuff a big Tuffnut-shaped hole in Snotter's heart!"  
Ruff guffawed: "At least it's not a dick-shaped hole! Or a hole-shaped dick. Whatever."  
Milla, Ruff and Lout broke into laughter.  
Then Milla placed her feet on Snotlout's lap and leaned back, taking a drag from a cigarette-like blunt.  
Ruff returned and scooped a spoonful of icecream into Lout's mouth, pouring chocolate sauce on top.

"That's so good! You know what? Whipped cream!" Snotlout and Ruffnut said simultaneously after an intense look at each other.  
"There's chocolate sauce on your cheek!" Milla mentioned and took her sleeve to wipe it away, but Ruff was faster.  
"You don't really want to waste chocolate sauce!" she yelled, jumped on Snotlout's lap and licked it away.

"Hiccup, I know it's late and we are tired. But have you seen what I just saw?" Fishlegs asked and wiped his eyes.  
"I'm not sure if I even _want_ to see what I see. Is Ruffnut kissing Snotlout, or am I dreaming? Say I am dreaming, please!"

"Hey Ruff, that's enough! You totally confuse that poor guy!" Milla piped up and put the joint into an ashtray.  
Then she first kissed Snotlout, said "Sorry dude, I want my girl back!" and grabbed Ruff by the collar, pulling her down on herself.

"I guess I'll have to get my whipped cream myself then. Fishface, my dear friend! I'll get you a spoon. You could take care of my seat, but -" Snotlout shoved Fishlegs onto the couch and leaned down to him, "- but when I come back I want to sit on your lap! You'll have to protect me from myself."  
Laughing and giggling Snotlout went into the kitchen.

"So, I'll go to bed. I guess I won't get an answer, why you all hang out in pyjamas, telling incoherent stuff and eating the whole content of the refridgerator today. Fishlegs, you come?"  
But Fishlegs shook his head. "I'm too curious what will happen next. And I want some ice cream."

Snotlout, who was wearing a t-shirt and his boxers came out of the kitchen, a can of whipped cream, a bag of chips and a bar of chocolate in his hands.  
He threw all onto the table and sat down on Fishlegs' lap. "I brought you a spoon!" he whispered, giggled and gazed at Fishlegs, who flabbergastedly looked back.  
"But it might be that I already ate with that. Maybe it's even my spoon. But you may use it. I could feed you!"

Fishlegs softly shoved Snotlout from his lap and got up.  
"Uh guys, what's wrong with you? What have we missed?"

"Ooooohh fuck!!!" it rang from above.  
"Unbelievable! Do you think he came again?" Milla interrupted her kiss with Ruff and held her breath, until she heard a grunt and a moan.  
"Really?! I can't believe it."  
"You owe me five bucks!" Ruff sneered and kissed Milla with fervor.

"You won't tell me now you're listening to Tuff and Stina having sex?" Fishlegs asked and looked to Hiccup, who still stood in the doorway, where he had frozen on his way downstairs.  
"That was round three. Round one was over pretty quick. Round two seemed to be a little... yeah, more satisfying for Stina. I don't know what I shall think about round three. I would never have assumed he would get it on that often at all. But Ruff bet against me and won. How could you know he'll make it?"

"That's easy, my love! He has a lot of practice in quickly getting started and he's got a lot to catch up on."  
They heard steps on the stairs, then a completely naked Tuffnut appeared.  
"Oh, I didn't expect all of you guys here. I hope you don't mind if I grab a coke quick?"

"Nah, just go ahead!" Milla said and watched the lean person go to the kitchen.  
"Uh, Tuff! You, uh, you are naked." Fishlegs stuttered.  
"Yeah, so? The girls don't care for guys and you all know how I look."  
"Oh, I was just saying." Fishlegs now shrugged.  
"You smell like a brothel!" Ruff snorted disgustedly, as Tuff passed her.  
He flipped the bird, jammed the bottle between his legs and ran his hands over his body, just to wag his smell over to Ruff.  
"Ugh, no one wants to inhale your semen-enriched scent, you pheromone monster!" Ruff waved with a pillow.

Tuff snickered and rushed upstairs. "Always a delight, guys!"  
Snotlout shovelled in another spoon of vanilla ice, squeezed the chocolate sauce out of the bottle into his mouth and sprayed the whipped cream on top.  
"Fuck, it will definetely take some time to get over him!" he said after swallowing.

Hiccup frantically shook his head and then massaged his temples.  
"Okay. Now I've seen it all. I'll go to bed now and hope it won't follow me into my dreams..."  
Hiccup left. He looked slightly sick.

"Hey Legs, you wanted to get to know stuff about a special plant. The only fact you have to know about it is that you can bake cookies with it. Or you can smoke it.  
We prefered to smoke it. You wanna, too?" Milla asked, took the joint and fired it again.

"Thats the smell?" Legs asked.  
"Yup. Mary Jane. Hemp. Weeeed. A spliff."  
"What about the side effects?" the young Viking asked and looked concerned from Milla to Snotlout.  
"Look at him. Good mood and good appetite."

An hour later Snotlout sat on Fishlegs lap again, actually fed him with ice cream and couldn't take his eyes from his friend.  
"You have beautiful eyes!" he crooned.  
"Thanks so much! You too! Like a glacier! Stunning!"

"Aaawww, are you serious? I always loved about you that you are so brave within and so soft on the outside. One wouldn't expect you to be so strong and determined. I'm the opposite. Hard on the outside and soft like a marshmallow inside."

"Aaaww, thank you! I love about you that you keep cool in dangerous moments. Well, mostly. You're always up for a good fight and don't show your fear. Impressive!"

"Well guys, is there anyone straight within your odd bunch?" Milla mumbled and stuffed her mouth with a handful of chips.  
Ruff, smiling widely, pointed at Fishlegs and said dilatedly: "I thought Legs is. And of course the chief's decent son and his very disciplined girlfriend."

"I am!" Tuff suddenly claimed.  
"Fuck, Tuffnut! You scared the living shit out of me! How long have you been standing there?" Ruff cursed.  
"Not for long. I just couldn't stop watching these two staring at each other." he pointed at Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"If you closed your eyes and I kissed you, would it probably feel different if I was a girl?" Snotlout mused halfloudly.  
"Isn't a kiss supposed to feel good, no matter who kisses who?" Fishlegs answered. "Love is universal! Affection is universal."  
"You are so philosophic!" Snotlout said and looked at at the bigger man with admiration.

"Ugh, that's strange, but sweet. And no, Tuff, you're not straight. You have been too long with Lout to be straight. You are at least a tiny bit bi." Ruff said lazily, still crunching chips.  
"Impressive performance, by the way. I hope Stina has come at her expense!" Milla added.  
Tuff blushed fiercely and squeezed himself between Fishlegs with Snotlout on his lap and Ruffnut.

"I did my very best. I actually wanted to look for something to eat. But as far as I'm concerned I'd say you ate it all." Tuff scoffed, when he saw the countless empty bags , cans and packages of chips, ice cream, chocolate sauce, cheese, pickles and much more.

"Milla, never let my brother smoke that pot, he'll vacuum all he can find, including the refridgerator!" Ruff abruptly yelled.  
"Oh Loki, we have to warn Stina! He'll gobble up your sister! Milla, hide the weed, Tuff is close!"  
"You're really done, Ruffnut!" Tuff sighed and got up.

"Nooo, don't go! It's so funny with you around!" Milla crowed and puffed.  
"Psssst, Snotlout! Shall we pull down Tuff's boxers and slap his butt?" Fishlegs tried unsuccessfully to whisper.  
"You guys know that I can hear you? I stand right in front of you!"  
"I hold him down and you spank him!" Snotlout roared and the boys laughed hysterically.  
"Okay, forget about the food. I just go upstairs again and... uh, everything will be fine, okay? Stay away from my shorts. Good boys!"

Milla threw popcorn at Tuff and booed him out.  
"So go then and have a save journey. May the path of wisdom be even and sunny."  
"What?!" Tuff asked with a single furrowed brow, heading backwards to the stairs and turning around, making off as soon as he thought he was save from the inebriated people who occupied the couch.

When he entered Stina's room she turned around in her bed and sleepily gazed at Tuff. "Found something to eat?"  
"Nah, but a pile of lunatics. And believe me, when _I_ say they're lunatics, then they _are_!"  
"Smells like weed. They smoked a blunt. It's funny, you should try it once.  
You now come back to cuddle?" Stina mumbled half asleep.

Tuff cuddled up from behind to Stina, buried his face at her neck and listened to her steady breathing.  
"Uh, did you... uh, well -" Tuff swallowed, then he tried to finish his question, "did you come at your expense?"

"What?" Stina asked and looked at Tuff in confusion. "Why do you ask that?"  
Tuff shrugged. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you."  
Stina turned around and kissed the soft lips of her new boyfriend.  
"It was wonderful. We'll need a little more practice, I guess." she smiled and placed little pecks at the corner of Tuff's mouth.

In a lovingly embrace both fell asleep. For the first time in forever Tuff didn't freeze while sleeping. It was also the first night in a very long time where he had no nightmares."

Only few hours later Tuff woke up due to his bladder.  
Carefully he tried to get up without waking Stina.  
But she moaned softly and pulled him close, as she felt Tuff shift his weight and move away from her.  
Without opening the eyes they found each others lips, kissed very gently and stroked over each others skin.

Stina reached down and was pleased to note that Tuff's member already was awake.  
After getting rid of his boxers Tuff rolled onto Stina, carefully kissing and entering her.  
Slowly and lovingly he rocked his hips against Stina, who moved synchronously with Tuff's thrusts.  
And this time both came at their expense, as Milla had expressed it before.

When they were finished, they laid very close next to each other, limbs tangled.  
"Did you want to go somewhere?" Stina whispered.  
"Bathroom!" Tuff quietly replied.

While Tuff went to the bathroom, Stina sneaked down to get a bottle of water to drink.  
On her way into the kitchen she looked into the living room.  
There were Milla and Ruff, cuddled up to each other with a bag of chips between their legs.  
And there was Fishlegs, lying on the other side of the couch with Snotlout on top of him.

Stina rose her brows and shrugged, then she went to the kitchen, took a bottle of water out of the fridge and prepared breakfast, before she quietly went upstairs again.  
Tuff sat on her bed, legs crossed, with the broken photoframe in his hands.  
"I'm sorry we destroyed your decoration stuff. Who is this on this picture? Are they friends?"

Stina sat down next to Tuff and looked over his shoulder.  
"That's Liv on the right. She used to be my best friend once. But then something changed.  
She had a boyfriend who apparently didn't like me. Or she didn't like me anymore. Some day we were no friends anymore.  
The one on the left is Kaja. She left when she was finished with school and went to Oslo. She didn't even call.  
I guess I've never been that important to them as they have been to me." with a sigh Stina took the picture from Tuff, removed the splintered frame and just wanted to tear the picture.

"No, don't do that! I think you'll regret it." Tuff mused and took the picture to put it into the drawer of Stina's desk.  
"I really don't know what happened. Our friendship seemed to be perfect."  
"Well, when something looks too perfect, it probably sucks.  
I don't know, what happened. But one day you'll look back and you'll realize... uh, something. You'll see."  
"See what?" Sina snorted and slightly shoved Tuff's shoulder.  
"Where should _I_ know? I'm no oracle, missy!"

Stina laughed and shoved Tuff again. "You do know that you tell a lot of nonsense sometimes, don't you?"  
"Eh, I didn't ever claim to only speak the enlightening truth, did I? I say a lot of things. And some only make sense after some time has passed. Sometimes they never do. I'm like a fortune cookie. My wisdom I share might not be fitting to everyone, but at least I'm sweet."

Stina couldn't supress her laughter and knocked Tuff over on her mattress, kissing him between giggles and snorts.  
"You're a jerk!" she softly laughed.  
Then she rose her hand to switch the light off, falling asleep with her head resting on Tuff's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Fishlegs woke up. Something _heavy_ was lying on his tummy.  
He opened the eyes and immidiately closed them again.  
There wasn't some _thing_ lying on him, but some _one_.  
And this someone happened to be Snotlout.  
The Jorgenson boy was soundly asleep, his head nuzzled under Fishlegs' chin.

They had been sleeping tummy to tummy and Fishlegs' felt the shorter one pushing his morning wood against his groin.  
"Fantastic!" he grumbled and tried to slip Snotlout off of him without waking him up.  
Fishlegs remembered all what happened in the last night and still wasn't sure, how big his embarrassment should be.

Sure, he had been under the impact of this hemp plant.  
But parts of him had been set free, parts of which he didn't know they existed.  
In fact Fishlegs had always been convinced of disliking Snotlout.  
But now that he thought about it he had to admit, that all he had said last night was true in its core.

He was impressed by Snotlout, who always tried to show strength, although standing under enormous emotional pressure.  
Everyone knew that Spitelout had unrealistic expectations in his son.  
Snotlout tried to fulfill them all. He tried and failed, but he didn't seem to get tired to try even harder.

Fishlegs decided to ignore the hard member poking him and pulled Snotlout into a close hug.  
He had to think twice; had he been kissing Snotlout? No, he just had been yapping about his skills.  
And he had been honest about it.

Also seeing the bully showing his vulnerability had made Fishlegs change his mind about the Jorgenson.  
Was he attracted to the stocky male? No, not in this kind of way.

He had seen Snotlout and Tuff sleeping together, cuddled up to each other.  
Most probably that was the only kind of reassurance they could get from any male person on Berk.  
Their fathers were either emotional abusive assholes or plain and simple not _there_.  
Who should have taught them how to behave like a real man?

While Fishlegs laid there and thought about the deep kind of connection they had entered last night, Snotlout woke up and shifted.  
Opening his eyes lazily he peeked up to Fishlegs, who glimpsed down to the pair of blue eyes, that were fighting with the blurriness of the last night's influence.

As Snotlout realized that he was pushing a very sensitive part of him against a very sensitive part of the large Viking boy beneath him, he hurried to get up.  
"Uh, sorry Fishlegs."  
Fishlegs shrugged, suddenly feeling cold because of the now missing body warmth of the raven haired boy.  
"Don't bother, we all are affected by it. Maybe that's not quite correct, the two to our left don't have to deal with it."

Snotlout laid down again, this time so that Fishlegs could spoon him.  
"I'm only here because I'm freezing and you are so cozy warm!" Snotlout stated and Fishlegs smiled and nodded.  
"Of course you are."  
Snotlout remained silent for several minutes.  
The muscles of his entire body were tensed and his breath went flatly.

Fishlegs wasn't sure what to do, but then he decided to lay his arm around Snotlout, his hand resting on the strong upper arm.  
"Relax Snotlout! There's nothing to be worried about!" Fishlegs whispered at his ear.  
Snotlout did as he was told and the tension fell from him.  
Knowing that he wouldn't receive a bigger compliment from Snotlout than the smaller one trusting him, Fishlegs took Lout's body language as a distinct sign of gratitude.

Snotlout couldn't make himself say thank you.  
He sure knew that Fishlegs being a real friend for him wasn't a matter of course.  
A spark of hope made him believe that Fishlegs could somehow understand either.

Later they all sat at the table and had breakfast.  
"So, it seems to have been an interesting night, hasn't it?" Hiccup asked and chewed his crisp bread.  
Snotlout and Fishlegs looked at each other and hurried to look somewhere else quickly again.  
Astrid, who sat straight across from the male twin, glared at Tuffnut with an expression that, to put it kindly, could most readily be equated with murderous lust.

And this impertinent brat possessed the impudence to lean back and grin.  
"What is it, Astrid? 's there something buggin' you?"  
Astrid supressed a gag and answered through clenched teeth: "Nothing much. I'm just relieved you wear pants today!"

Hiccup exchanged a look with Milla, who patted Ruffnut's back, who had choked on her crisp bread and now coughed and snorted, while she tried not to laugh.  
Milla rose her brows and tried to look uninvolved.  
Stina tried to hide inside her mug of tea.

"I see... does anyone feel the urge to explain why Astrid looks like she'd like to take her axe and cut off ... whatever from Tuffnut?"  
"No, not whatever, just his penis!" Astrid answered and grabbed the knife from the cheese.  
The grin disappeared from Tuff's face and he slid away several inches from the table, getting his legs free in case of he would have to run.

Stina put her mug away and leaned forward, her look pierced Astrid's eyes and her face showed nothing but determination.  
"Try!" she growled and stuck her own knife into the butter.  
Wordless the two girls fought a kind of staring competition, that Stina won.  
Everyone else had fallen silent, watching the battle of Valkyries.

Astrid cleared her throat and explained: "Tuffnut didn't want to keep his private parts private anymore! He was...!" Astrid gestured and showed an uncertain length with her hands.  
"What?" Hiccup asked flustered and glanced to Tuff, who rolled his eyes.  
"I only opened the fuckin' door!" he moaned in annoyance.  
"Yeah, completely naked!"  
"C'mon, you've seen me naked before! I don't care much for you all seeing me naked. We've been growing up together!"  
"Agreed! But you had an _erection_ , for Thor's sake! Believe me, I never wanted to see _that_! Ugh!"

Hiccup's eyes went wider with every word Astrid and Tuff exchanged and looked from the one to the other, his head spinning inside and outside.  
"We were about to... you know, uh well, we've been about to figure out the facts of life, and you had nothing better to do than hanging around in front of the door commenting what could or couldn't be happening inside. And although Stina had told you to piss off you still stood there and talked about my masturbation habits – besides, thanks for that, Ruffnut!  
So whose behaviour had been rather doubtful, then?" Tuff spat, got up and angrily stomped outside.  
Ashamed Ruff let her head sink and Milla mumbled: "Where's the hole in the ground I may disappear in?"

Stina, now blushed from forehead to collarbone, left the table, too.  
Lightheaded and with burning cheeks she ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Hiccup was the first one to talk again. "Are we gonna talk about it or will we pretend that hasn't happened at all?"  
"Oh chief, we were scared because of the noise of glass clattering and stuff breaking in Stina's room, so we went to have a look. But then we heard _them_ and we didn't mean to eavesdrop on them, but they were destroying more stuff and we stayed there just to make sure they are alright.  
Well, and then we just... didn't... go..."

"...But stayed in front of their room, overhearing and spying on them, making fun and disparaging their affection for each other? You're three mean witches, you know that?" Fishlegs groused.

Even Astrid sported an uncomfortable look.  
"We thought they might have needed help. All the jarring..."  
"Then you could have asked and then leave it. I really didn't expect that of you. At least _you_ are above that." Hiccup scolded and turned his face to his girlfriend, who looked genuinely sorry.  
So did Ruff and Milla.

"I guess I'll go and apologize to this voluptuous knucklehead. If I can find him."

It was the first time Tuff tried to master the matter of using this thing. It looked easier than it was, but after few trials he had found out how to keep the balance while pedaling.  
Being used to riding a rather narrow built dragon neck helped him staying on this two wheeled vehicle.  
Dragon! He wished so badly Barf and Belch were here, blasting up some shit with him.  
He wanted to destroy something, set something on fire, hear a good oldfashioned explosion, feel the heat on his face, feel the fire burning his shame away.

He rode, until he reached a small lake.  
There he let the bike drop to the ground and searched for flat stones.  
It took only a short while until Tuff had settled down again.  
He sat on the bank of the lake and flipped the stones he had collected over the water surface.

Last night he had been so proud, so excited and full of self confidence.  
Then Ruff and Milla had managed to make him feel insecure and downright bad about himself.  
They only wanted to joke around for sure, but it had hurt him, that Ruff had given away the secret about his masturbation.

As soon as he had realized that Ruff only pretended to be asleep when he were fighting down his usual morning wood, he had quit touching himself in their room from that time on anyway.  
Of course he had been embarrassed, but he also had been glad that Ruff hadn't told him off.  
He hadn't touched himself on the Edge, except of a few times, when he had been on his own in Snotlout's and his lair.  
Ruff couldn't imagine how often he got up with an aching middle, taking a cold shower only to not put his hands down his pants.

And now Ruff told every girl around that he apparently didn't do anything else than wank when lying in bed.  
And she had told Milla about the Astrid incident.  
He had been curious and traded his mother's brooch against a lesson in kissing.  
Astrid wasn't more experienced than him, but she was okay with letting the Thorston boy kiss her.

"Too much tongue, too wet, keep your jaws relaxed..." and more of this had been Astrid's advice, until she was satisfied and kissed Tuff for another half an hour in the way she had taught him.  
Then she handed him the brooch back and told him not to talk with anyone about it.  
She might have announced the possibility of accidental decapitation.  
And very puzzled Tuff had asked himself why everyone around his age was making such a fuss about it.

For so long he hadn't even known, if he could really be attracted to someone.  
Masturbation was a good way to relieve tension and stress, feeling just nice for the feeling of itself.  
Now he had found someone he seemed to love, he really was in love with and his unnerving sister hadn't much more to do than to humiliate him in front of the whole gang.  
Great.

Tuff felt humiliated. And raging.  
Sexuality was complicated enough, even without someone making fun at his expense.  
He grabbed the bike and pushed it up a hill.  
When he had reached the top he had to catch his breath, but then he stared down, determined to do something dangerous.  
He needed the kick now.

It was no explosion, it was no fire, but it was speed and risk and that was what he wanted to feel like himself again.  
Fuck it, who needed a girlfriend, when he could have the possibility to get some bruises and even a nice new scar?


	6. Out of the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Tuff has found something he enjoys, he has to admit that it didn't work out for him as expected.  
> He needs to grow up at least a little.  
> Snotlout reveals a secret about himself, which apparently everyone had known before him.  
> Stina can't stand the house being overcrowded anymore.  
> And a bromance is breaking up.

When Tuff came back it was evening. He put the bike back into the garage, sneaked inside, and tried to get downstairs unseen.

In the doorway, he waited for his breath to calm down.  
His heart pounded against his ribcage and he thought, that they ought to hear it even in the living room.

There were voices. His sister. If there was _one_ person he didn't want to meet it was Ruffnut.

But also Stina. Her voice sounded croaky and thick, she must have cried, maybe she still did.  
Tuff felt his heart sink and only wanted to go to her, grab and hug her, kiss her, and never let go of her again.

Hadn't he proven to not being able to be in a relationship?  
For only one friggin' evening and night it had worked, but then he had failed.  
Too much distracted by his own needs and feelings he had fled, hadn't been able to face his problems like a grown-up.  
His throat started to hurt from all the unshed tears that formed a lump and kept him from breathing properly.

"What if something happened to him? You all couldn't find him and you know him the best. Should I call the police and report him as missing?" Stina sobbed.  
Tuff slid out of his mud-encrusted boots and tiptoed downstairs.  
The boys' sleeping room was empty, no one was around.  
So Tuff laid down on the big mattress, as dirty and bloody as he was.

Of course, there had been several crashes.  
The bike was intact, the ground had given way – but branches and stones had scraped Tuff's skin and left more or less deep scratches and cuts that bled and mixed with the mud on his skin.  
There was moss in his hair and bruises all over his body.

Tuff hadn't switched the light on, just laid there in the dark room, and brooded over his messed up feelings.  
Suddenly something scratched on the door and he heard a silent noise, a sniff from the other side of the door.  
He froze. Although one part of his mind tried to react logically, the other part set him in alert and let fear wind up his spine.

Darkness and sniffing noises **[the Nadder was so close – it sniffed and knew humans were hiding in its blind spot. Sharp teeth, as long as fingers rubbing over Tuff's chest, the hot breath of the dragon on his face. Tuff's limbs went heavy, he pushed backwards, only wanted to get away, didn't care for his sister standing behind him, until she got him out of his rigidity. Distracted he began to argue with her, unable to focus on what was really important. A dangerous mistake. They could have died. He could have been dead for four years now.]** made him feel as scared as he had felt back then when he faced Stormfly for the first time while dragon training.

He would never tell anyone, but he still was a little afraid of Stormfly.  
But, admittedly, of her rider as well.

Tuff now heard a low growl. His mind processed the information and the logical part took the wheel. "Kierkegaard!" he whispered. A soft whining sounded from outside.

Steps were approaching on the stairs, then a voice mumbled to the dog.  
The door was opened and Snotlout entered the room, switching on the light.  
Tuff shielded his eyes and Snotlout stared at him with eyes wide in confusion.  
He switched the light out again and closed the door.  
Tuff felt the mattress move, as Snotlout sat down and Kierkegaard cuddled up to his chest.

After a while they sat together in the dark Snotlout started to talk.  
"I'm very glad you're back. You should have someone look at your wounds, you don't need an infection, do you?"  
Tuff sighed and didn't reply.  
"Ruff is very sorry that she had hurt your feelings. She and Milla have taken the joke too far and haven't realized that they were hurting your feelings.  
Somehow they thought you wouldn't care, either."

"It's one thing to be accidentally heard when I jerk off or have sex, but when my sister tells our friends about my erections and the sounds I make when I masturbate it's pretty much a thing I _do_ care about!  
If I had wanted you all to know about I would have told you!  
I can't stand people making fun of me. I know that I have enough flaws, don't need to be reminded of 'em." Tuff muttered bitterly.

Snotlout laid his big hand on Tuff's knee, squeezed it a few times.  
"They kind of made me come out of the closet," he mumbled.  
Only seconds after he had said it he felt Tuff's slender fingers grasping for his own, interlocking and squeezing back.  
No further words were needed.

Kierkegaard sat next to Tuff, nudged his head under his elbow, and forced him to stroke his soft fur.  
Tuff chortled and tousled the dog's fur.  
"Stina...?" Tuff asked, barely audible.  
"Is pretty off and scared. She's very worried about you.  
Just after you had left she went upstairs, locked herself into the bathroom, and cried. Later she came back down and searched for you in the house and garden and panicked when she didn't find you.  
Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and I have been looking for you, but, as you might have noticed, not so successful.  
How have you managed to disappear so quickly?" Snotlout said.

"I rode the two-wheeled something out of the garage. I have been to the lake. Flipped stones on the water, kicked some rocks, simulated to power-dive with Barf and Belch. Maybe I fell a couple of times."  
"You don't say!" Snotlout snorted and together the young men chuckled.

"I don't want to see Ruffnut! I can't look into her eyes right now and I'm also not very keen on meeting Astrid and Milla." Tuff stated.  
"You really showed'em your hard-on?" Snotlout blurted out. "Don't you know that you could poke someone's eyes out with your cock?"  
Tuff squirmed, feeling flattered and embarrassed.  
He let go of Snotlout's hand. "Thank you for not judging!"  
"You're very welcome. Thank you for being you." Snotlout replied and pulled Tuff into a hug.  
"You know that I love you?"  
"Yeah, and I love you too. But not the way you wish I would, I guess."  
"I know. But you treat me as if all was normal. You don't treat me like... I don't know. I like the way you treat me. Although it sometimes is really hard to not try to get my hands down your pants, you know?" Snotlout nervously chuckled.  
"I know. And I am very glad that you don't try. I trust you! I always have."

And after a pause, Tuff added: "Sorry if I make you sad. "  
"You don't make me sad. You make me very happy because you're an exceptional best friend."  
It was silent in the room, Tuff had frozen in Snotlout's hug.  
A few moments later Snotlout felt the lean frame of the blonde trickster twin tremble.  
"Oh no!" he whispered and stroked Tuff's back.  
Then Tuff couldn't suppress the sobs anymore.

"You're an asshole, Lout! Screw you for making me cry!" Tuff laughed between the sobs and wiped his eyes.  
Snotlout had to restrain himself to not kiss Tuff at that moment.  
"I am a terrible boyfriend, though. Stina shall not worry anymore. I'll go upstairs." he said and Kierkegaard made an approving noise.  
But before Tuff could get up the door opened and Stina entered.

She switched on the light and her flabbergasted gaze fell onto Snotlout, Tuff, and Kierkegaard.  
Tuff looked at her with dirt smeared eyes.  
"I wanted to go to the forest to look for you, but I couldn't find my dog." Stina said weakly and incoherently added: "I wouldn't have assumed that Snotlout had taken Kierkegaard with him."  
She turned around and rushed up the stairs, sobbing.

"Fuck Tuff, you should go after her!" Snotlout gently scolded his friend.  
"Yep!" Tuff nodded, jumped up, and rushed up the stairs.

Stina was lying on her bed, face down buried in her pillow, sobbing and whimpering.  
"Hey, love!" Tuff whispered, placing his hand on the bed so that his pinkie touched Stina's pinkie.  
"I'm sorry that I made you feel bad. I really didn't mean to. I, uh, I guess I had to let off steam. Our sisters have hurt me and I just couldn't stay inside. I'm so sorry!"  
Stina sat up and hectically wiped her eyes before she shoved Tuffnut away from her.

"You can't imagine how worried I've been! You have stayed away the whole fucking day, and no one knew where you had gone to!  
We've been searching for you! And then it was getting dark and you sit downstairs and cuddle with my treacherous dog!  
I've been upset, too! We could have given them hell together, but you just haven't been there!  
I first thought it was my fault, but when I thought about it twice I figured that it wasn't my fault and I was worried and I'm so fucking mad at you!" Stina cried out.

Tuff sat on the floor, slumped forward, hiding behind a curtain of his hair.  
"You want me to go?" Tuff asked and looked at Stina with his grey kitten eyes full of bright tears.  
"I don't know! Maybe!" she replied with a husky voice.  
Tuff felt his stomach sink and his heart missed a beat.  
When he got up his chest ached and his silly heart raced.  
"Okay!" he whispered.  
Then he shuffled down the stairs, feet as heavy as lead, his mind blank and his heart sore.

Snotlout met Tuff on the stairs.  
"Oh dude, you better lay down. I'll get you a glass of water. Please wait, okay? I'll be right back." Snotlout promised and hurried to get a glass for Tuff.  
When he came back he said: "You haven't eaten all day. You need energy!"  
But Tuff shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
He downed the water with two gulps and handed back the glass to Lout before he dropped on the mattress again.  
Snotlout grumbled and went upstairs to Stina.

"He will repent! Just stuff him into the tub and pick the ridiculous moss off his hair! Please, Stina! He is a muttonhead, but he loves you and he tries to learn how to be a good boyfriend, promised! Give him a little time to get used to being kind of grown-up."  
Stina pouted, but she couldn't help smiling about Snotlout's eagerness.  
Lout ran down the stairs again, cursing about them, and stormed into the boys' room.

There he yanked off Tuff's dirty pants and shirt, what the male twin only put up with under protest.  
Then Lout dragged him upstairs, placed the trembling almost nude in front of the bathroom, and pulled Stina at her wrists out of her bed.  
"You need to scrub him, he looks like a forest troll!" Snotlout claimed and disappeared, muttering curses about the stairs again.  
Stina moaned slightly annoyed, letting warm water fill the tub.  
Tuff stood in the door frame, shaking, his arms crossed and nails dug into his skin.

Carefully Stina pulled Tuff into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.  
She stripped down his trunks, took off her clothes except for her tank top and her panties, and let Tuff sit into the tub.  
She sat down on the rim of the bathtub, her feet in the water.  
Tuff hissed sharply, when the warm water touched his scratches, but didn't say a word.

Stina poured a herbal bath additive into the water and took a sponge to later wash away the mud and the blood.

"Korp och kråka sin mat nu får  
De följa stigen där döden går  
Solen täcks, ej lysa mera  
Den höljd är nu, med blod och lera." she lowly sang.

Curious Tuff glimpsed through his hair. "What are you singing?"  
"It's a song by a Finnish Metal band called Finntroll. The lyrics are in Swedish and they are saying:

Raven and crow their food now receive  
They follow the path where death roams

The sun is covered, no more light

It is covered now, with blood and clay." Stina explained while she tugged moss, tiny branches, and leaves out of Tuff's dreadlocks.

"I thought this last line fits you very well."

Then she fell silent, plucked at Tuff's hair, and let her thoughts drift away.  
Was she still mad at him? Yes, she was! He could have told her at least that he was leaving.  
He had been gone for hours.  
And although she believed to already know him pretty good, she had to admit that she didn't know him at all.  
This insight hurt her, but she forced herself to be realistic.  
Tuff still was a stranger to her.  
Her heart grew heavy and she took a deep breath.

Tuff was hungry and tired, his body felt worn, not to mention his emotional state.  
Actually, he wanted to apologize to Stina, wanted to tell her, how much he loved her, but he couldn't find the words, his mind was too messed up.  
So he said the words that he _could_ find.

"What? I don't understand, would you speak a little louder?" Stina asked, but Tuff continued mumbling very low and incomprehensible.  
Stina tried again to understand but failed, and Tuff didn't react.  
"SNOTLOUT!" She yelled down the stairs.  
Snotlout rushed up the stairs, stopping in front of the tub.  
Tuff looked at him, puzzled and kind of scared, knees pulled up to his chin.

The shorter boy talked to him in his native language and Tuff seemed to understand.  
Stina stood next to the young men talking in a language she didn't speak or understood and felt her heartbeat fiercely.  
"He needs something to eat. I guess he's hypoglycemic. I'll be right back..

Stina knelt down in front of the tub and cupped Tuff's face.  
"I guess you're the most stupid specimen of a man that I ever got to know.  
But I don't want you to collapse and pass out.  
So, I'll take care of you. I and Snotlout."

Snotlout came back and brought along some crispbread, cheese, grapes, and a bottle of cocoa.  
"So, now eat and drink, muttonhead! Who stays outside to play throughout the day needs to refill his charge! I told you before!"  
Tuff grumbled and grabbed the cocoa, just to drink up in one go.  
"Gee, he won't puke into the tub, will he?" Stina whispered to Snotlout while they both watched him drink.  
Snotlout shrugged and replied: "You'll never know."

But Tuff didn't puke, he just burped and laid back into the warm water.  
Snotlout and Stina sat on the floor, talking with low voices.  
"That's definitely not my day. I feel scared all the time. I know that you haven't probably experienced stuff like this, either – but do you have a suggestion of what that could have meant? He lost his ability to communicate with me."  
Snotlout scratched his neck. Then he answered: "His brain doesn't work so well when hypoglycemic. Maybe he just was confused. And stressed.  
It's always easier to speak in your mother's tongue when distressed."

It took some minutes and Tuff joined their conversation.  
"I'm so sorry!" he declared.  
"Oh, there you are again. I'll leave you two on your own now. Stina, he's all yours. Don't hesitate to call me again if he faints. I'll do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation then." Lout blinked at her and shut the door from outside.

Tuff peeked over the rim of the tub and was eye to eye with Stina.  
"Would you mind coming in again?" he asked and held up the sponge.  
Stina laughed lowly, took the sponge, and wiped away the cocoa mustache.  
She again sat down on the rim, placed her feet left and right to Tuff's butt, and started anew to remove parts of the forest ground from his hair.

"I've been afraid!" she mumbled.  
"I know. Sorry about that!"  
"I can't deal with not knowing what it's all about and without knowing what will happen. I need to have at least a little bit of security."  
"Okay. I promise I'll work on myself. I don't want to hurt you or you feeling bad because of me. I love you."  
Stina sighed, feeling her heart-melting like ice in the sunshine.  
"I love you, too, Tuff." with these words she pushed him underwater at his shoulders.

Tuff emerged from the water, turning around to Stina.  
Preoccupiedly she stroked some of Tuff's scars, curious how he would have gotten to them.  
But she knew that answers to those questions were linked to his former life, a life he once would love to return to. A life that didn't involve her.  
Besides that, she didn't want to cause homesickness.  
Stina thought that if she asked too much about his home, he would become very sad and distressed.

Instead of talking she took a bar of hair soap and rubbed it over his hair, then she took the sponge and removed every stain of dirt she could find on his skin.  
After rinsing Tuff's hair she took her feet out of the water and got up.  
"Hey, you forgot some important parts!" Tuff claimed and smirked at Stina.  
"I bet you talk about parts that you could easily reach yourself!" Stina replied while she dried her feet.  
"I could be injured. Are you sure you don't wanna have a look at it?"

Stina shot Tuff a glance of annoyance and placed the crispbread and the cheese on the tub rim.  
"You could use a bite or two. Why don't you lay back and relax a little? Maybe you should have a cold shower after your bath, my dear!"  
"You're really mad at me, aren't you?" Tuff sighed disappointedly.  
Stina didn't answer, just let her look rest on his face, on a scratch right across his nose.  
She left the bathroom and left Tuff on his own.

When she came back half an hour later, the young Viking stood in the tub and wrung out his hair.  
"Hey, shall I wrap up your hair?" she softly asked.  
Tuff grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around his hips before he came out of the tub.  
Stina dried Tuff's back and examined the scratches and cuts on his arms.  
"They're all not so deep, you don't need band-aids."

"I need something else!" Tuff grinned widely as he turned to Stina and looped his arms around her waist.  
"Yeah, you need some rest. I suggest you put on your shorts and shirt and go to bed when I'm done drying your hair."  
"Will I go to your bed, then?" Tuff asked hopefully.  
Stina thought about it. Then she nodded slowly.  
"I'm okay with that. But stop your ambiguous allusions, there won't be any sex tonight!"  
Tuff kissed Stina on the forehead and pulled her close. "I'll behave."

Stina kissed Tuff's damaged nose and buried her face at his neck.  
She inhaled deeply. Although he just came out of the tub he smelled only like him. She loved his scent and sniffed at the spot behind his earlobe, at his neck and shoulder.  
"You're mean! How am I supposed to behave when you make it so difficult for me?"  
"Sorry. Come on, give me your towel, I'll hang it up to dry." Stina said.  
"Uh, I, uh... I can do it myself." Tuff stuttered and backed away.  
Flustered Stina gazed at the towel, that Tuff convulsively held on to.

"Oh Tuff!" she groaned and Tuff blushed.  
"It's not mine, someone must have put it on me. Honestly, your Honor!"  
Stina took the towel and hung it over the tub, furrowing her brows, her eyes saying " _Really_?!" while Tuff hurried to jump into his shorts.  
When he was dressed he took the remaining grapes and made off to Stina's room.  
Of course, they had sex that night. Reconciliation sex should become their third favorite kind of sex.

The other morning Snotlout paced back and forth during breakfast and seemed to be quite unhappy.  
"What is it, Snotlout?" Hiccup wanted to know.  
"I need to tell you something!"  
"Sounds serious. Is everything okay?" Astrid asked and looked genuinely worried.  
"No! I mean, yeah! It's serious and I guess it's all okay. Nothing bad, though!" Snotlout yapped and looked to Tuff, who showed him two thumbs up.  
"First of all, I wanted to apologize to Astrid and Ruffnut!"

The girls looked at each other in confusion.  
"What for exactly?" Astrid wanted to know.

"All that harassing! I didn't mean to. I was weak! I did it because of my father. Because he wouldn't understand and to be honest, I was afraid of him!"  
"Your father wanted you to harass us?" Ruff asked flabbergasted and frowned.  
"No, of course not! He wanted me to get something started with one of you two. But I had always hoped it wouldn't work and well, it didn't.  
When he told me to grab one of the slender blondes I tried to grab only _one_ slender blonde, but he, unfortunately, had the wrong gender!"

"Snotlout, I guess you're telling us something that we all already know for quite a while. It's just weird that _you_ didn't seem to know about it. But come on, dude! Go ahead! Tell us!"  
Snotlout turned his back on the dragon riders and the Erikson sisters.  
"I'm gay. I guess, at least. Maybe I am bi, I don't know, but my preference tends to men most definitely!"  
"So that doesn't give you chills?" Ruff asked as she pulled up her shirt, exposing her breast.

Hiccup choked on his crispbread and Astrid snorted and sprayed her coffee all over the table.  
Fishlegs hurried to hide his eyes and made a high pitched sound.  
"Uh, no! Not unless you're hiding a dick inside your pants." Snotlout retorted and sighed.  
"Okay. One more I don't have to dress for. Hiccup and Astrid only have eyes for each other, so there's only Fishy left. When you come out as gay as well I'll never have to wear clothes inside the house again!" Ruff cackled.

"Sorry, I'm just the straight ally! Would you _please_ cover your chest again?" Fishlegs begged and peeked through his fingers.  
"Okay okay! Fishlegs, it's only tits, nothing to freak out about that much!"  
"Says you!" Hiccup mumbled.

A discussion about bodies, sexuality, and preferences began and Snotlout sat down on the floor between Fishlegs and Stina.  
Both shot him a reassuring smile.  
"Are you okay?" Fishlegs wanted to know.  
"Yeah, I am. I had assumed that you would already know anyway."  
"Don't worry about your father. When we return to Berk we'll brainwash him! Easy! That's how I convinced Stina to give me a second chance!" Tuff joked and received a semi gentle blow to his ribs.

"Uh Snotlout, do you want us to behave differently? Anything we could do for you?" Hiccup asked.  
Snotlout laughed. "Besides the foot massages, the fancy clothes and exquisite fruits you all have to offer me now? Not that much. I guess I am the one who'll have to learn to behave differently. Thank you, Hiccup. To you all. I really couldn't ask for better friends."  
"So, when we're done with all these mushy sentiments we could start thinking about getting Snotty a boyfriend!" Ruff cooed and got up from her seat to come around and sit next to Snotlout.

"I don't think I have the urgent need to get a boyfriend, Ruff." Snotlout replied and peeked over to Tuff, who noisily chomped the seventh crispbread and crumbled all over the table.  
"Aaw, Snotty! We'll find another stupid blonde without manners for you!" Ruff said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and without that strange smell!" Astrid added.

"Without lack of a proper ass in his pants?" Milla proposed.

"Without the habit of destroying other people's property." Hiccup snorted.

"Without being so annoying!" Fishlegs replied.

"Okay, I got it – I'm apparently an annoying, destructive, assless, strange-smelling stupid for you!" Tuffnut alleged and truculently glared at the others.  
"No, you got it wrong, bro. It's not about you, it's about badmouthing you, so Snotlout will easier be over you."  
"Hey guys, why do you think I should get over him at all? That implies I would have had any kind of feelings for him."

"You confessed your love for my weird brother in front of the half of us!" Ruff stated. "And even if you hadn't just been sitting here crying because the two over there were fornicating like rabbits, has everyone here been noticing what's going on. So, stop pretending. We're not on Berk. Here we're having it the wholesome way."  
"Ugh, fine! Leave me alone anyway!" Snotlout grumbled and got up to escape the situation.

Tuff chewed and when he exaggeratedly had wiped his mouth and hands he sneered: "My dear dragon-riding community as well as housemates! I suspect you to bring some of your fellow human beings around here, of which I mean Snotlout and me, in embarrassing situations on purpose. And, as I have to add, with sick pleasure!"  
"Yeah, you do? Don't you think you can manage to get yourself into embarrassing situations on your own?" Ruff scoffed.  
Tuff got up, grabbed his plate, and headed to the kitchen.

Of course, the others were right and he could bring himself in situations that felt embarrassing for him and the people around. But he never told secret information to others.  
It wasn't their fucking business, what he did, or did not with Stina and Snotlout.

  
In the meantime Snotlout had made off, sighing over the gang bickering. Inside his head, an idea grew and his mixed feelings showed up as very distinct. He had to do some research on the computer, so he went downstairs.

Tuff was disappointed. Feelings were such a delicate subject and Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Ruffnut just stomped over it like a yak herd, leaving a path of destruction and despair unknowingly. He couldn't blame Milla for joining the riders, she didn't know their group dynamics at all. Ruff seemed to have ascended in rank and now was above him and their common former loser image. He could now hang out with Snotlout on the lowest level of the hierarchy.

Embarrassment was also what Stina felt when she buried her crimson face within her hands. The words spoken around her mixed to an undefined soundscape. She heard Milla laughing, Hiccup scolding, Fishlegs wincing, Ruff cackling, Astrid rebuking. Then Stina couldn't stand the steady babbling anymore. She brought her dish onto the kitchen, filled the dishwasher, and went downstairs.

Without knowing who she would meet there she entered the boys' room after a brief knocking on the door. Snotlout, sitting cross-legged on the mattress, was surfing the internet. 

"Are you looking for something special?" Stina asked when she dropped next to him.

"I'm looking for a job. I think about moving out."

"Oh. That's too bad, but I guess I understand." Stina mumbled and askingly looked at Snotlout.

He turned the laptop to her so that she could see the job offers he was studying. "So, you think you understand why I want to move out?"

Stina shrugged and answered: "It must suck to be mocked the whole day, I suppose? I feel you, they are badmouthing my taste in men as well. Maybe it's because our taste is pretty much the same."

Sighing deeply Snotlout leaned back and gazed through the toplights into the sky. "Actually..."

But Stina continued: "I hate when they're making fun of you. Or Tuff! It feels embarrassing even for me, because it implies I'm not smart enough to find a boyfriend who is equipped with the least bit of common sense. By badmouthing him, they make me feel like I wasn't able to pick a better one. I don't wanna know how Tuff feels with that!"

"Oh, he's used to being defamed." Snotlout replied. 

"But doesn't he bother? He still is loyal and fights for a team he'll never be a full-fledged member of?" 

Snotlout shrugged. "That's not how Tuff's brain is working. No one really knows how his brain is working at all, but what I wanted to say is, that he doesn't have to be part of the core. He's content being a little piece of the big whole. He does what he can do best and knows that he enriches the team in his very own way. There can't only be Hiccups and Astrids. Even I gave up my wish of being a leader."

"You wanted to say you gave up your wish to be the leader of _this_ pack, but want to be a leader of something else one day?" Stina teased. 

"Ummm, maybe." Snotlout smirked.

The door opened and Kierkegaard and Tuff entered. "Here you are. I've been upstairs. When I came down and asked Fishlegs he told me you were gone." Tuff fell on the mattress and crawled between Stina and Snotlout. "What are you looking for?"

"Job offers."

"You're looking for a job? That's a great idea, I wanna join!"

"You wanna move out, too?"

"What? No! Why? Do you?"

Snotloud nodded slowly in response. "I'm fed up with the current situation. I need some time and space on my own. Don't you think that we treat each other with less and less respect? Maybe we hang out too close together. Anywhere I go there's someone of the others. Or _you_." Awkwardly Snotlout shifted his weight from one butt cheek to the other. Being so close to Tuff felt strange now and he had the urge to scream, as he saw Stina slid her hand down Tuff's shirt.

"Correct! Maybe we should move together. When we both have a job we wouldn't have to struggle so much to get along with our money."

Stina felt excluded again. Did Tuff also think about moving out? Why hadn't he mentioned it? Did he need time and space on his own, too? She calmed herself down. This isn't about me. This isn't about me.

"Sorry, Tuff. I guess I need some time without you. Especially without you. I love you bro, but exactly that is the problem. I can't bear you being around me at the moment." Snotlout shut the laptop and patted Tuff's shoulder very gently before he got up and withdrew into the Sauna.

"But what shall I do without you? I can't be the Awesome Viking Cave Club North East alone." Tuff sounded disappointed and hurt.

"Tuff, I hate to say that, but Lout is right – he needs some distance. And I agree that this house is much too overcrowded. Maybe it's not the worst to think about the future. Although Hiccup and Fishlegs work so very hard to get you back into the past."

"You don't wanna say that we should separate from each other, do you?" Tuff yelped and backed away.

"No. I talk about kicking the gang out. I can't stand how they treat you and I want to spend time with you. Alone. Without hearing comments on our sex life afterwards. Okay, Milla won't stop commenting, but I can't kick her out. She'd probably give us high fives after sex, but I can live with that."

Tuff was untypically silent. When he started to talk again, Stina knew something was occupying him a lot. "Stina, they are our friends." he began.

"I know. But I honestly don't know why. They don't treat you equally. They don't treat you with any respect. And with that, they treat me respectless, too." "Lout, Ruff, and I aren't equal to Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs." "You are different but not on a lower level. They don't meet you at eye-level. Even if you're not the born leader, you matter just as much as the others. If you had met under other circumstances, would you even be friends?" Stina passionately demanded to know.

Tuff thought about her words. Then he looked at her, feeling sad and exhausted. "Probably not, I guess. But now we are friends and we work together for the same goals. Don't make me choose between you and my friends."

"I don't. But as long as you are here – and we don't really know how long that will be – you should consider living the life you choose. You don't have to serve a specific purpose. And I don't love you because of a specific reason. You are valuable to me, because you are the way you are, not because you can ride a dragon or fight with any kind of weapon. Maybe you should think about whether you can say that about your friends, too. Just saying. I don't want you to choose me or them, but I want you to choose what's best for you." Stina got up, planted a kiss on Tuff's forehead, and headed to the door. She didn't turn around anymore.

Tuff slumped back on the mattress.

Snotlout came out of the Sauna. "Dude, I certainly did not want to overhear you, but I couldn't help but listen to you. And you know what? I guess Stina is right. As long as we are stuck here we should live the life we choose. Here's no Dagur, no Viggo, Ryker, or Krogan. Here are no dragons to protect, no raids on our village that we have to fend off. I know that you don't want to think about it, but there's a big chance that we won't return to Berk or the Edge. And now: piss off! Until I have a job, saved some money, and found accommodation I'd rather billet you out. Sorry, bro."

"Huh, what? Why? Where should I go, then?" Tuff yelled.

"Don't you notice that it's really weird between us currently? You love Stina and I love you. I can't handle the situation as I wished I could." Snotlout explained, clasping his hands around his elbows, looking like protecting himself.

"And who gave you the right to decide who of the both of us should leave?" Tuffnut grumbled and looked to the floor, avoiding Snotlout's face.

"Tuff, it's you who has a girlfriend upstairs. I would assume she would let you sleep in her room, maybe even in her bed. So it would be easier for you, wouldn't it? Think about it. And take your stuff with you, I don't want to see you down here naked, searching for your boxers."

Tuff still sat on the mattress, opened and closed his mouth, and didn't know what to say. Then he struggled to his feet and collected his stuff. Before he opened the door he turned to Snotlout and muttered: "To be honest, it doesn't feel like I would matter anything to you right now."

"Ugh, shut up, Tuffnut! You mean so much to me, that it tears my heart apart just to be near you, seeing you being lovebirds with Stina. What is totally fine, because I want you to be happy. But I can't stand it right now. It hurts!"

Tuff nodded and swallowed. There wasn't anything left to say, except: "I love you, bro. I'll always do. Sorry that I apparently can't love you enough and in a way you deserve it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. Leave me alone now. I guess I could use a good scream into a pillow."

"Awesome Viking Cave Club North East forever, bro?"

"Sure!" Snotlout shot Tuff a crooked grin.

"I'll come back later fetching the rest of my stuff. First have to talk to my host – I'm at her mercy, you know?" Then Tuff left.

And finally Snotlout could curl up on the still-warm spot on the mattress, pull the blanket up over his head and cry.


	7. Always on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout's and Tuffnut's bromance is breaking up.  
> Tuffnut experiences a surprise.  
> The gang prepares to move into their own apartment.  
> Karaoke!

Time had gone by. The gang had celebrated Stina's and Fishleg's 18th birthday, which happened to be on the same day.

School had started again and Stina spent a lot of time there what left Tuff pretty unsatisfied and bored.

Fishlegs had applied for a job at the library in Narvik and of course, he could convince the employees with his calm manner and his extensive knowledge.

Snotlout had a job in a gym, where he processed membership applications, cleaned the training equipment and showed the trainees how to perform certain exercises.

After closing time he was allowed to train himself, and by Thor, he did!

He tormented himself with weights and pull-ups and pushing the leg-press until his legs were nearly too weak to walk home.

Exhausted like that he only fell onto his field bed and fell asleep pretty quick.

When he wasn't tired enough he ran the risk to miss the silly blonde next to him talking in his sleep, the hoarse voice babbling incoherent stuff directly out of his colourful dreams.

Fishlegs snored, especially when he was lying on his back – unfortunately the field beds were so narrow, that he could nearly only lie on his back.

Hiccup was a restless sleeper, who used to toss and turn in his sleep.

So when Snotlout didn't care enough to be at his lowest energy level he had to deal with his room mates' sleeping habits and his own loneliness.

Sweet Odin, how much he missed to lie next to Tuff, smelling his peculiar and undefinable odor (Tuffnut was a pure pheromone bomb to Snotlout's nose) and giving the skinny twin boy security and body warmth.

He missed how Tuffnut turned to him, their faces only inches apart, and he missed to watch the relaxed face of his beloved one, the freckles on the stubby nose.

Snotlout was determined to move out, he only had to spare some money for furniture.

He had calculated that his job could pay the rent but not very much more.

So he got up one night and poked Fishlegs, until he woke up.

"Ah, good you're awake. Listen Fishnose... I'd like to move from here. And I found an apartment with two rooms, but I guess I can't afford it alone. Would you want to move with me?"

Fishlegs sat up, rubbed his eyes and stared at Snotlout. "Don't you think you could have waited with that until tomorrow?"

"Sure I could! But I'm afraid I wouldn't have the guts then anymore. So, are you in?"

"Whatever, Snotlout, if I only can get to sleep again by now!"

"Fine! We're having a deal, Fishface. Good night!"

The next day Snotlout felt awkward around Fishlegs, who first didn't mention the talk of last night.

But after breakfast, when he had scared Tuffnut away and they were alone, Fishlegs took a sheet and a pen and began to calculate.

When he was done he showed Snotlout the results.

"We need much more than furniture. We'll have monthly costs. Living expenses. We'll need phones, access to the internet. There's a lot to do, let's get it started. When do you have the appointment to visit the apartment?" Fishlegs spluttered and Snotlout blinked at him with his mouth open.

"Wow, I thought I'd move just in and eat Ravioli from the can every second day. But you make it a scientific task. And you know what? It sounds kind of sensible!"

"Thank you, Snotlout. We could also look for a three-room-apartment and Astrid and Hiccup move with us, too. We could share a room, they could share a room and we all share the livingroom for our meals and TV.

It would save a lot of costs and Hiccup and I could still work together on getting back to the Edge."

So Snotlout canceled the appointment and they started to look for apartments with at least three rooms.

First Astrid wasn't very happy to hear that they should share an apartment with Snotlout, but when she thought about it she had to admit that it made sense to have Fishlegs near them. And Snotlout had never attempted to start a flirt with her after his coming out.

So, she decided to give it a chance.

Maybe it was kind of destiny that she applied for a job as a fitness trainer for senior gymnastics in Snotlout's gym – and got it, of course.

And in fact, they seemed to get along much better since they were colleagues more or less now. Kind of partners in crime.

Hiccup was the only one who didn't care for a job – his research and work on the return to their own era took all of his time.

The others didn't bother – they saw him work until deep in the nights and couldn't imagine him working in a coffee shop or whatever.

Even Ruff and Tuff got jobs after a while.

Ruffnut worked at Kozmos, a toy store in Narvik and Tuff worked at H&M.

The girls who frequently came to go shopping now came more often, only to be advised by the apparently gay, handsome boy who had recently started working there.

Tuff didn't do anything special to create this impression, besides being himself.

Berit, his boss, had an eye on him despite the misunderstanding of his sexuality. Or just _because_ of that.

Summer went by, and so did autumn.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout had found an apartment and waited to being allowed to move in.

It was getting cold and dark outside, sometimes snowflakes mixed with the rain.

In the middle of November Stina and Milla worked in the garden, putting plants inside the house, preparing for the next spring.

It was a Sunday afternoon, it began to get dark and the gang was hanging out in the basement – except of Snotlout no one had to work and they were chatting about their new apartment.

No one noticed the front door being opened. Even Kierkegaard, who played with his ball in the garden didn't pay any attention to the person, who sneaked inside the house.

"Who are you?" Tuff asked, when a tall and slender young man entered his room.

"Who are _you_?" the other asked and both looked at each other in utter confusion.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And why are you wearing _my_ shirt?"

The newcomer rushed ahead and pulled Tuff up on the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck?!" both spat and stared in each other's eyes.

The taller one didn't look like he would wait much longer to finally beat the shit out of Tuff, so Tuff did, what a brave Viking had to do in such a situation.

"What was that? Was that Tuff?" Astrid asked flusteredly.

"Yeah, I guess so. That's his dragon call!" Ruff answered. "Oh shit, it must be serious! Hurry, help him, I'll get our weapons!"

Hiccup cracked the door to the girl's room open and found an unbelievably tall man and Tuffnut wrestling – actually Tuff was trying to hold the bigger one away from him by pushing his face.

"Don't just stand there – help me!" Tuff panted.

That was the keyword the gang had seemingly waited for.

With their most terrifying battle cries they jumped towards the two fighting men.

"Catch!" Ruff yelled and wielded Macey over to Tuff.

With his free hand Tuff managed to catch his mace.

"Give in, invader!" Tuff shouted angrily as Hiccup head locked the tall man from behind.

"Milla! Stina!" the big man screamed.

The girls, who already had heard the noise from the garden rushed upstairs and froze in the door frame.

"Nils?!" they said at once.

Tuff lowered Macey and Hiccup loosened his grip on the tall man's neck, both gazing at the sisters and forgetting to pay attention to the giant they clung to.

Which was a mistake.

Nils drew back and placed an aimed blow on Tuff's nose.

With a dull cracking sound in his ears Tuff passed out.

The voices sounded muffled in his ears, as if he was under water.

Carefully he reached to his nose and saw blood on his fingers.

His nose ached terribly and his cheekbone felt bruised.

He felt as if Thor's mighty hammer must have hit him.

"... and why is this jerk wearing my shirt? What the hell is going on up here? Mom said you don't answer the phone and don't call back! They worry about you two, but especially about _you_ , Stina!"

"Is that why you're here? Because mom sent you here?"

"It's still my home, too! I can return whenever I want! And when I want to come home I don't want to find my room occupied with a bunch of odd figures who try to threaten me with their toy weapons!"

Stina and Milla were very glad that Hiccup hadn't used Inferno to stab Nils, and that Tuff hadn't struck out and slammed his mace onto Nils' head.

"Ouch, my nose! My head! Why? What have I done?" Tuff asked from Nils' bed as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Blood was still dripping from his nose and he carelessly wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Ummm, may I introduce you to each other? That's Nils, our brother. Nils, the "jerk" is my boyfriend Tuffnut.

The others are Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid and Ruffnut. Actually there's one called Snotlout, too. But he's at work." Stina explained.

Nils ran his hands through his shoulder long brown hair and moaned annoyedly.

"That aren't even names! What are these guys doing in our house? Don't tell me they live here."

"They do! To be honest, they're moving into an apartment soon, but right at this moment they live here! It's a long story and you won't probably believe it, but it is like it is." Milla claimed and took Ruff's hand.

"Okay. Okay, get out! You too!" Nils lastly pointed at Tuff who still was lying on the bed.

"I need to gather my thoughts. Will you get the fuck out of my bed?" Nils growled.

"I can't get up so fast, my nose is bleeding and I'm dizzy!" Tuff complained and laboriously put his legs over the rim of the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to really hurt you! I thought you could handle it. Well, better, somehow. But you're just such a runt!" Nils reached down to Tuff and pulled him up. When he stood on shaky legs Nils patiently waited for him to adjust, then he kicked Tuff out.

Tuff stumbled down the stairs and dropped on the couch.

Hiccup had fetched a bag of frozen peas and threw it over to Tuff.

Unfortunately Tuff didn't see it coming and was hit in the face.

"Ouch, Hiccup! I am hurt, I am very much hurt! But thanks!" he muttered and pushed the peas on his nose.

Stina and Milla stood in the door frame and looked at each other guiltily.

"We should have answered mom's calls! I deleted a message on the answering machine without really listening to it last week. She must be very worried when she sends Nils to look after us." Milla sighed.

"You mean to look after _me_. Like Nils said I am the creep in the family. And you know what, Milla? I'm eighteen now! I can gladly look after myself. In case you fail, what you never did. You're the oldest, why do you let Nils push you around?"

"I don't! He had been sent to us by mom, so she must have been worried a lot. We urgently should apologize to her! And to our brother, who just arrived at home and found his room occupied by two girls. Who were apparently not there. Tuff, what were you doing up there?" Milla asked.

"Avoiding Snotlout. He still doesn't want me near him."

"But he's at work!"

"I know. Fell asleep while waiting for him to be gone."

They heard Nils rummage in his room and angrily shouting curses.

After a while he came downstairs and dropped on the couch next to Tuff.

Tuff carefully peeked at Nils from the corner of his eye, ready to flinch and flee if needed.

Nils inhaled deeply and asked: "So, could any of you tell me where I should sleep, now that my room is occupied? Obviously these guys already live here for quite a while and you don't look as if you were consent to kick'em out."

"You know what, pal? I move to Milla and Astrid could probably sleep at Stina's room..." Ruffnut mused.

"Okay, and where shall I sleep?" Tuffnut wanted to know.

"Go and push a pillow on Snotlout's face when he's asleep! You could go downstairs and sleep there again, when you're done _caring_ for him!" Ruffnut cackled.

"Any other suggestion that doesn't include killing one of us?" Hiccup asked.

The gang discussed and thought about a solution, as Nils got up and interrupted them with a bloodcurdling scream.

"Stop it, for fuck's sake!"

As he had the full attention of each of the persons around he said: "I'll go sleeping downstairs on the couch. Stina, you can keep your plushie and you guys-" Nils pointed at Astrid and Ruffnut, "can stay in my room. But someone has to bring me up to date. Who are you and why are you squatting our house?"

So the gang started telling.

They told Nils everything.

When they finished, Nils got up, went to the fridge, took out a beer and went upstairs again, saying nothing.

It took about half an hour and he came back down.

"You! Ruffnut?" Nils asked and pointed at Tuff.

"That's my sister!" Tuff explained and wiggled his thumb towards Ruffnut.

"Okay then, the other twin. Do you even know, what for a shirt you're wearing?"

Tuff felt puzzled and looked at Ruffnut, Stina, then at Nils. He shrugged, then answered: "It's a Bathory shirt. Black Metal. I listen to your CDs sometimes. Don't worry, I'm always careful."

"Okay. Do you play an instrument?" Nils asked further.

Tuff shook his head.

"Can you sing?" Nils wanted to know.

"Certainly not!" Tuff replied and laughed.

Then Nils turned to Fishlegs. "Can you draw?"

Fishlegs weighed his head. " A little, but not as good as Hiccup does."

Nils now looked at Hiccup and Fishlegs. "I want you to draw the dragons. I want you to tell me everything about your dragons. I decided to believe you, no matter how unlikely your stories may be.

I love dragons and I wanna know everything about them."

When his gaze was on Astrid and Ruffnut Nils cocked his head.

"Do you have any superpowers?"

Astrid and Ruffnut peeked at each other, grinned and looked back at the Erikson brother.

"She can kick butt so that you won't ever be able to sit on your hind end again!" Ruff stated and pointed at Astrid.

"She's the strongest and most determined woman I ever knew!"

Astrid felt flattered and giggled. "Thank you! I didn't assume you thought about me like that. I always had a feeling that you don't like me that much."

"I don't! But you _are_ the strongest woman I know. And you're smart and funny. Well, _and_ annoying!" Ruff scoffed but smiled conciliatorily.

"See, I don't like her either, because Ruffnut is undisciplined, wild and doesn't really listen to anyone, but she is fierce, strong and clever. Even although she pretends to be a silly dumbfuck, just to avoid work. Such as her lazy brother.

She doesn't do more than necessary, but she is a bright mind and knows how to fight." Astrid explained and shot Ruff a wry grin.

The girls fist-bumped and nodded appreciatively towards each other.

Nils continued to ask the riders about their habits, their kind of living and dug deep into their usual everyday life.

He did what his sisters had avoided until now, because they didn't want the gang to feel homesick and distressed.

But they now saw how happy the riders were, now that they finally were asked about their lives on the Edge.

Hiccup told about his work at the forge, about his father, the Chief of Berk, about their trainer and fatherly friend Gobber.

Ruff and Tuff were glad to ramble about their favorite pastime: causing explosions. Being mischievous. Being sneaky and sly.

Stina felt intrigued.

She wouldn't have assumed that her boyfriend was like that – a devious warrior, not so strong by physical abilities, but a skilled fighter with weapons.

His face was relaxed, looked happy and self-content.

When he smiled he looked like a boy, a kid. But there sat a young man who had probably already killed other warriors.

Between growing up and being crazy Tuffnut had to manage to live with his traumas, mental issues. He had to deal with fighting very often.

If he wanted or not, he had to defend himself, his sister, his dragon, his friends and family, his village, his home.

Stina couldn't tell, if Tuff actually was soft on the outside and hardened inside or the other way round.

When she looked at him she saw a softie inside and outside.

It was hard to imagine, how he wielded his mace to shatter the skull of an enemy.

Stina tried not to think about how often he might have heard the crack of bones, how often he might have been covered in blood that wasn't his own, how often he might have seen a face going blank, the gaze going distant, a life being ended. Even by himself.

Tuff turned his head to Stina, who still stood in the door frame.

He smiled at her and oh, that smile!

He _was_ a boy.

Although she tried to control her impulse, she couldn't help but going over to her boyfriend, straddling his lap, leaning into the hug, kissing him passionately.

If there was one who deserved love, then it was him, Stina thought.

She didn't care that her calves touched Fishleg's and Ruffnut's thighs on each side of her.

Of course she heard the complaints, but ignored them, only focused on Tuff's slender hands grabbing her butt, pulling her close.

The only feeling she allowed herself to notice at that moment was her overwhelming love for the stranger she sat on, whom she didn't know enough about.

Who probably was a killer, a fighter for sure, most likely a psycho.

She wished desperately to go with him to where he belonged, wanted to be as close to him, as for example Snotlout had been.

The wish to know every part of him, every secret, to fight by his side and spend the rest of her life with him made her gasp for air.

"What's the matter?" Tuff asked quietly, when Stina clutched her hands to his shoulders and tried to get a clear thought.

Their eyes met, Stina couldn't look anywhere else, either.

"I love you so much!" she just replied, what caused Tuff to kiss her again.

Fishlegs and Ruffnut got up and groaned.

"Hey, do you have to be that sweet all the time? Go upstairs, guys!" Ruff grumbled.

"Yeah, them being all lovey-dovey makes her brother puke!" Astrid added.

Tuff gently pushed Stina from him, then he pushed himself up from the couch, grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the stairs.

For a moment they stood on the first step and sucked fiercely on each others lips.

They didn't notice Snotlout, who came back home and was welcomed by a sight like this.

Snotlout sneaked downstairs, holding is breath, hoping to not be noticed, and be tired enough to fall asleep without thinking too much about what he just saw, and without feeling what he just felt.

"It's pretty late, I am hungry but I'm not in the mood to cook today. Pizza anyone?" Milla asked and slightly bumped her fist against Nils' shoulder.

Damn, she really had spent too much time with Ruff!

Everyone agreed to pizza.

"What about little Miss Mindfuck and her actual fuck upstairs?" Nils asked.

Fishlegs shrugged. "Get Tuffnut a family pizza with lots of cheese and tuna, I guess that'll do it. Stina could probably eat the leftovers."

"Oh nice, Fishy." Milla scoffed and felt a little pride that Fishlegs finally began to become sassier.

"Really, Fishlegs. That sorta turns me on!" Ruffnut said and wrapped a strain of hair around her index.

She pushed out her small breast and Fishlegs blushed.

"Okay, that moment is gone. I'll call the pizza service." Milla snorted with a glance at Fishlegs' reddish face.

About fifteen minutes Stina and Tuff reappeared, looking pretty smug and relaxed.

"Aaaand, how do you call it? Fast fuck? One orgasm menu to go with creampie for dessert?" Ruff teased and Astrid retched.

"Ruffnut! Would you please let it be? I beg you, spare us!"

"Oh, c'mon Astrid, let me ask them if they at least had the boobie buffet!"

"Yep guys! We had it all, starter, main dish and dessert! And it was great!" Tuff replied and bluntly looked at his sister.

"Living the good life, huh?" Ruffnut nodded and smirked.

Later, when the gang had fallen silent because of pizza stuffed mouths, Nils looked from one to the other dragon rider.

"So, where is this Snotlout guy? He can't be _still_ working! It's eleven pm!"

Astrid looked up, her face showed concern and annoyance.

"I bet he has gone downstairs. He's got... issues!"

"Don't call me that!" Tuff complained.

"Ugh, moron! I didn't call _you_ an issue, I only said... whatever. Someone should go and have a look if he's still alive or already drowned in his tears!"

"Oh Astrid, all sensitivity today, huh? I'll go check on him!" Tuff stated and got up.

"No, Tuff! That's probably no good idea. Wait, why am I still talking? As if one Thorston would listen to me once." Hiccup sighed.

Ruff watched Hiccup chew and leaned towards him, a mischievous grin on her lips: "I listen to you. Right now. And always when you just say the right things!"

Tuff knocked and felt weird doing so. This had been his room, too. Now he felt like an invader.

Snotlout didn't answer, but Tuff didn't care and entered anyway.

"Hey Lout! We're having pizza and I thought you could be hungry."

Snotlout, who was lying flat on his tummy, tapped on his smartphone and shook his head.

"Nope, thanks!" he briefly replied without looking up.

As he noticed that Tuff didn't bother to leave again, Snotlout moaned and glared at the male twin.

"Anything I can do for you? I'm busy and wanna go to bed soon."

"Uh, yeah. We haven't talked much lately. Kinda miss it. I know, the work..."

"Yep, I gotta work a lot. Have to get up early tomorrow, so if you don't mind...!" Snotlout interrupted Tuff, got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Tuffnut could not unsee his friend having become much slimmer and much more toned.

"Whoa Lout, where did you leave the rest of you? Is that even your shape?"

"Leave me alone Tuffnut!" Snotlout growled and slammed the door in Tuff's face.

"Sorry, bro!" Tuff mumbled, leaning his head against the wooden door, hearing his friend silently sob.

Feeling his heartbeat within his throat Tuff rose his hand, and pressed his fingertips against the wood before he left.

Nils wouldn't admit it officially, but he worried about his younger sister.

She had changed during the last two years and developed mental health problems.

Now she seemed unconcerned, picking one of the riders up, having intercourse and pretending that intimate act hadn't any more worth than lacing shoes.

"Hey Milla," Nils asked, when they cleaned up the living room after breakfast, "would you tell me something about this guy? I mean, they all came here, told a fairy tale and lived here with you. Is he taking advantage of Stina?"

Milla chuckled. "You can't imagine how glad I am that they finally found to each other. It was a fight to watch them being in love and no one dared to make the first step. No, really. They are sweet all the time and don't hide that they are horny teens.

And you know, they come from an era, where they used to rape, loot and burn. Maybe they don't bother being open about their sexuality.

Tuffnut at least is open about _everything_.

I like him. He's a good one."

"And you don't only say that because you're obviously fucking his twin?"

"Nah, we're friends with benefits. But that has nothing to do with my appreciation for her brother. He's just a cinnamon roll."

Nils nodded but didn't feel convinced.

"I have a feeling that he's an idiot, Milla. Would you mind if I watched him a little? I'm gonna stay here for the next week."

Milla shrugged. "Do what you have to do. But try to not leave a mess that I can clean up for you in the end!"

Nils secretly took Tuff for a boys' talk, under the pretext of teaching him how to skate.

"You tried my bike?" Nils asked, scratching away mud from the frame of the bike.

"Yup, it was fun. But I was afraid to destroy anything, so I only rode it few times.

If it was okay for you I would use it sometimes to get to work to Narvik." Tuff explained.

"It definetely is. Ever tried to skate? Seems like your a natural talent when it comes to balance." Nils said and fetched a skateboard out of the garage.

He showed Tuffnut some moves, an Ollie, a Kickflip and a 360 Flip.

While Tuff tried to get forward with the moving wooden plank, Nils deviously got all out of Tuff what he wanted to know.

At the end of the lesson Nils was sure about the trickster boy.

When they came back in, Tuff went to have a shower and Nils visited Milla.

She was alone in her room and enjoyed the calm.

Ruffnut was at work, just as Fishlegs and Astrid.

Stina was at school, Hiccup was preparing something in the new apartment and no one knew where Snotlout was.

His bed had been already empty when Fishlegs had gotten up early in the morning.

"Hey sis! I'll take Tuffnut to the rehearsal room later. I bet he's an animal at the drums, he's just so full of energy. And he's a natural on the board, you should have seen him – incredible!"

"Wait, have you fallen in love with Stina's boyfriend?" Milla laughed and pulled Nils down onto her bed.

"No, of course not! But you're right, he's cool. How can one not like him?"

"Well, try to live with him 24/7. He's an idiot, just like you said. I'm sure he's suffering from ADHD and sometimes he starts babbling without context and trails off, or forgets what he wanted to do. He's lazy, has no manners and cries a lot. I'm not sure about it, but I suppose he likes reading tearjerking love novels." Milla mused.

"What happened to him and that Snotlout guy? Tuffnut suggested celebrating their farewell, when they move into their apartment in two weeks.

He seems to care a lot about Mister Snotlout, whoever that may be."

"Yeah, they had some... differences. Snotlout is utterly in love with Tuffnut for quite a while now. And he's struggling with Stina and Tuff being a couple.

That's a thing I consider as rude of them - they make out in front of him and show him all the time how happy they are. Snotlout is jealous as fuck and withdraws for three months. Works a lot, works out a lot, works in the new apartment.

It was his idea to move, too.

He's a nice boy with daddy issues and very low self-esteem.

But if you should meet these days, don't wonder: he's like a Terrier – small with a big mouth. You wouldn't suppose that he's a gay softie."

Later that day Tuff asked the gang what they thought about celebrating their departure at a destination of their choice.

"What about Karaoke?" Astrid shouted and jumped in excitement.

"Oh yeah, Karaoke!" Fishlegs agreed.

"You guys do know that no one of us can actually sing, right?" Hiccup mumbled and his stomach turned when he thought about singing in front of an audience.

"Hiccup, it's not supposed to be _good_ , it's supposed to be _fun_!" Ruff claimed and threw her arm around Hiccup's shoulder, grinning widely. "Or will you tell me now that you have stage fright?"

"I'm telling you nothing, Ruff! If I would want to spread a secret, I could stand on the roof shouting into a whispering bag. But you're right and it's no secret, that I don't feel very well on stage."

On the next weekend the gang drove to Narvik, having a merry night at a pub.

Snotlout only had agreed to drive with Milla and the others, if Tuff wasn't with them. "It's me or Thorston!" Tuff heard him say to Hiccup behind the closed door of the boys' room.

Tuffnut doubted that he could ever fix that again.

Nils offered to take Tuff and Stina with him.

Tuff missed the time on the Edge so much. A time, when all-around had been hard - the fights were fierce, nutrition supplies scarce, dragons dangerous.

But the gang had been like a family, they had been closer to each other.

Here it was the other way round: they could have all that they ever tried to imagine, nothing seemed to be impossible. But the riders were worlds apart.

His best friends would move out the next weekend and he and Ruffnut would stay at the Erikson house.

The future was uncertain.

Tuff often thought about Barf and Belch and even his mom in the last weeks.

How were they doing? Were Barf and Belch as well as the other dragons released into the wild again?

What about Toothless? He couldn't fly without Hiccup. Would he have to starve, alone on the Edge?

Were they all captured?

Before Tuff could rise into these thoughts and have panic attacks he repressed his feelings and tried to focus on the present.

But the present didn't seem as promising as he wished it would.

Something was going on with Stina.

The darker it became outside because of the season, the darker became her mood.

School - which was a concept with which Tuff could do nothing – stressed Stina out and took a lot of her time. She spoke a lot about grades and graduation.

Often she didn't talk for hours and only accepted Tuff's attempts to approach only reluctantly.

This kind of rejection was new to Tuffnut. And again he felt hurt.

Stina and Milla were mad at Snotlout – who did he think he was?

He surely should not be the one to decide, if Tuff joined the farewell party, or not.

It had been Tuff's idea at last.

"Snotlout will have to deal with it! You are Hiccup's, Astrid's and Fishleg's friend and you have a right to say goodbye to your current situation. You will part for the first time in your life and you are allowed to celebrate it.

Gods, he should get a grip!" Stina beefed and secretly asked herself, why Tuff was so fixated on saving this friendship.

When the night came, Stina and Tuff left with Nils before the others made off to Narvik.

Stina and Tuff, both dressed in black, were holding hands but seemed absent-minded.

"He knows that we will be there, doesn't he?" Tuff asked.

Stina didn't answer, but Nils did: "If he's no entire fool..."

"I really hope this night will turn out as funny. I don't want us to be ina bad mood." Stina sighed.

Tuff squeezed her hand and tried to cheer: "I'll sing you the most tear-jerking love song ever. You'll see there won't be time to be bad-tempered!"

"Do you two know that I still haven't met this Snotlout guy?" Nils said.

"That's probably because you're so ridiculously tall and Snotlout is so small. He flies under your radar."

Nils chuckled, Stina feigned a smile and Tuff ignored the siblings.

He had an uncertain feeling that this night would turn out as a disaster.

They arrived first and entered the pub, sitting down at their reserved table.

When he wanted to go through with what he'd planned, Tuff had to be brave.

He ordered a Whisky, which he sipped slowly.

Actually he didn't like the sharp taste of this drink on his tongue, but it warmed him from inside and made his head feel empty.

"Don't think too much," Tuff told himself.

About half an hour and another drink later the rest arrived.

Tuff glared at the little crowd, as they entered, Snotlout as the tail end.

When Snotlout spotted Tuff, his facial features derailed.

Of course they sat across each other.

Snotlout talked to Fishlegs, turned to Ruffnut, laughed about Hiccup's jokes and he hooked up with Astrid and swayed with her to the music.

But - come hell or high water - he avoided Tuff and Stina.

And, just because he was sitting next to Stina, Snotlout included Nils into the group of outcasts.

"Is that him?" Nils wanted to know.

"Yep, that's Snotlout." Stina hissed into Nils' ear.

Nils nodded and cocked his head.

This short man was the reason for all the fuss.

Although being short, Snotlout was handsome, had a nice body and a stunning grin, despite his dental gaps.

From the corner of his eyes Nils could see the two young men exchange looks.

Both looked unhappy and strained by the charade they played.

Nils got up, ordered a set of drinks at the bar and talked to the DJ.

In the meantime Ruff sang "Big Spender" from Shirley Bassey and waved over to Fishlegs, who blushed fiercely and seemed to wish to disappear somewhere in a hole.

The riders were having a lot of fun, even Hiccup and Astrid enjoyed themselves and had a good time.

Tuff felt the Whisky work, but he wasn't drunk.

He felt secure on stage, although he knew pretty good, that his voice wasn't made for singing. He could growl and screech and maybe Black Metal was something he could use his voice for.

But he had to say something.

Snotlout joined. He really did!

Tuff's heart raced, his relief was extraordinary.

And Snotlout could _sing_.

He had sung before and Tuff surely had heard it before, but he never had listened.

They looked into each other's eyes and Tuff felt like then, when they had founded the Awesome Viking Cave Club North East, when they could spend their time with each other without all the feelings having ruined their bromance.

Tuff had butterflies in his stomach.

Damn, he had _butterflies_ in his stomach.

After the song they had managed to finish together, they went to the bar and ordered beer and shots.

The audience applauded and cheered for the apparently gay couple.

So did Berit, who sat in the audience.

Both were very keen on getting drunk quickly.

Fishlegs met Tuff, who had to focus to hit the urinal, in the bathroom.

"So, you chose Elvis Presley's 'always on my mind'..." Fishlegs mumbled.

"Yep. We used to listen to it shortly after our arrival. Feels like forever, am I right Fishy?"

"Can you imagine what you have done to Snotlout with that?" Fishlegs glowered.

Tuff shrugged and replied defiantly: "I want my friend back. I love him, Fishlegs. Without him I do not feel complete."

"Tuffnut, have you ever considered that that's called love? You know, I got to know Snotlout much better here than on the Edge and I found out that he's very sensitive. Don't play with his feelings!"

"I don't play with anyone's feelings. He's the one who dropped me. Stina is the one who rejects me. Would you please tell me what I do wrong?" Tuff yelled and propped himself against the wall with one arm.

"First of all I'm afraid you just peed on your boots. But that's all I have to say about that. I really don't know what you're doing wrong. Maybe you magically attract misfortune."

Tuff chuckled and shook his head. "Do you believe I'm cursed? Is that because no one can stand it with me?" He went over to the sink and washed his hands.

After a look into the mirror he claimed: "Fuck, I'm trashed. I really should talk to Snotlout. That's all I wanted. Thanks, Fishlegs."

Tuffnut managed to get outside the restroom and drag Snotlout out of the pub without staggering.

They walked some steps and found a silent corner to talk.

Their breath formed small clouds.

"I don't want to lose you, muttonhead! You're my best friend! You can't imagine how many fucking dragonflies are having a party in my silly, scrawny belly right now!"

"It's 'butterflies', Tuff. And I have butterflies in my stomach, too. Every time I look at you fuckin' idiot!"

"Bro, I love you so much!" Tuff slurred and hugged Snotlout.

He stuck his nose into the black hair of his shorter friend and inhaled deeply.

Snotlout freed himself from Tuff's arms and held him at the wrists.

Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Tuff's lips.

Tuff didn't back away, he didn't flinch, he didn't even seem to bother.

Milla and Nils, who had gone outside to smoke a cigarette looked down the street and saw a person with very long blonde dreadlocks and a raven-haired boy standing extremely close to each other.

"Oh shit!" Milla grabbed Nils' sleeve. "Promise me that Stina won't ever get to know about it!"

Nils nodded.

"So it _had_ been a confession! It felt like one, but I thought it is ridiculous. It wasn't. They _are_ a thing!"

"What about Stina?" Snotlout asked.

"I love her." Tuff replied and stroked Snotlout's face.

"But you love me, too?" Snotlout asked again.

"Apparently!" Tuff smirked and reached down to his crotch, just to find his middle absolutely unimpressed.

"You don't think I'm fuckworthy?" Snotlout asked and his disappointed expression made Tuff feel bad.

"Hey dude, you're beautiful and all and you kiss like a God, but he seems to be meant to be for someone else. Sorry!" Tuff shrugged.

Snotlout pushed Tuff slowly from him. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I don't wanna do things on halves. I want the whole package, you know? Romance, love, sex! You and me – we're not supposed to be. Again, sorry dude! I need some time to get it all clear. Seeing you and being around you only makes it worse. And I want to finally feel better again."

When Milla and Nils saw Snotlout walk up to them they hid in the entrance of the house next door.

"Don't you dare telling Stina about it!" Milla hissed.

Nils shook his head and shot Milla an unbelieving look.

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that? I'm pretty sure Tuffnut won't remember tomorrow what he just did. And as far as I understood, he's not attracted to Snotlout. He's just a lotta love to give."

After Tuff had gone in, the Eriksons flicked away their cigarettes and followed Tuff.

Snotlout sat next to Fishlegs and seemed to brood over the incident.

Tuff rested his face on his hands.

"Okay guys, I think it's better to go home now. You all look pretty wrecked!" Milla chirped.

After they had paid they all crawled back into the cars and drove home.

Tuff and Stina curled up to each other.

Before Tuff started to snore lowly Stina huffed: "Dare to puke on me and I'll end you!"

Tuff only made a negating noise and fell asleep.

He didn't remember, how he had gotten out of the car, how he had gotten out of his clothes and into bed.

All he could think of was, that it was much too bright outside, although it was November.

He turned around and saw Stina lying next to him, apparently naked.

Gods, why had he been kind of expecting Snotlout to lie next to him?

Stina looked beautiful, her pale and soft breasts were heaving while breathing.

Between his thighs his manhood was stirring.

Damn, he really had to go to the bathroom.

If he hadn't woken up due to his bladder he would have taken the pinkish nipples with his teeth... Tuff moaned. That didn't help with going to the bathroom.

But something in his head said that his reaction to Stina was important.

He shook his head. The headache wasn't as awful as expected.

While doing his business he tried to recall the last night.

Hadn't he talked to Snotlout? Had they reconciled?

He couldn't remember.

The last thing he could retrieve from his mind was, that they had drunk beers and shots. Many beers. Not so many shots. But enough to have a blackout.

Oh, he hated it when his brain didn't obey, but he couldn't help it.

When he came back to Stina's room he decided to carefully crawl under the blankets and wake his girlfriend in a very special way.

That was the kind of sex they liked second-best: morning sex.

In the afternoon Tuff knocked on the boys' room's door, a basketball under his arm.

"Hey, is Snotlout here?" he asked, "Thought I could talk to him before he moves out. Gotta have a little to catch up with. And, to be honest, I can't remember if we reconciled yesterday."

Hiccup, stuffing clothes into a backpack, turned to Tuff and nervously forced himself to look into the youth's eyes.

"Uh Tuffnut, I... uh you know, Snotlout already _has_ moved. Today in the morning.

Fishlegs is currently helping him assembling furniture."

Tuffnut's expression changed from cheerful to genuinely hurt.

"What? Why? I could have helped him if he had said a word."

"Tuff... he didn't _want_ you to help. I'm sorry. I guess we won't need your help either, when we move next weekend."

Tuff's heart didn't feel the way it was supposed to at that moment. It felt like a grey rock. And that heavy and cold stone sat in his chest and kept him from breathing properly.

"Oh." was all he could manage to say with a brittle voice.

Hiccup turned around again, continued to get his property packed.

In fact he couldn't bear Tuff looking heartbroken like that.

"I think Stina could use your help here, tidying up this room and the rest of the house before her parents come home for Snoggletog. No wait, what do they call it? Yule?" Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and found the space empty where Tuff just had stood.

He sighed deeply.

It didn't seem like Snotlout would be open for a clearing talk in the near future, but it was more than obvious, that he and Tuff _should_ talk.

Sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/I7LjvsX3BlE
> 
> Imagine listening to this song at the end of chapter 7
> 
> 💔


	8. The end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuff spends the Christmas holidays with Stina and her family - he now gets to know the Erikson's parents.  
> A few months later, when he is in charge of Kierkegaard, he makes a mistake and causes the end of the world as it had been until then.  
> The next weeks are very challenging for Tuff, Stina, and Hiccup.  
> Will there be a happy end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Description of self-harm, attempted suicide and sexual actions.  
> M rated!
> 
> You wanna make my day?  
> Comment on my fics!  
> I love reading your opinion on my stories.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!

At Christmas, Tuff got to know the rest of the family, when Stina's parents returned to Norway to celebrate with their children.

Agnar and Jente Erikson were very friendly but also frightening people – they were exceptionally tall and educated.

Tuff felt tiny and pretty silly with them.

"So, Tuffnut – is that your real name?" Jente wanted to know and cut her "lutefisk".

"Uh, I -" Tuff glanced over to Stina, who looked encouraging back to him.

It didn't feel right, because Tuff was proud of his name, but he had agreed when Stina had explained, why it probably wouldn't be a good idea to introduce himself as Tuffnut.

"My name – my real name – is Tuve. Tuve Laverne Thorston. Our parents had a weak spot for extraordinary names.

Ruffnut's, Rune I mean, the second name is Eugene. Rune Eugene."

Tuff felt watched and judged.

"And your parents have died?" Agnar asked while chewing on his fish.

"Yeah, but quite long ago," Ruffnut replied. We're speaking of 800 years, she added in her thoughts and had to suppress a morbid giggle.

"And you moved here and live now with your uncle Goran and your cousin...Snorre?"

Tuff snorted and tried to not burst out into laughter. He coughed and mumbled an apology.

"We had a bad argument, so we preferred to spend our holidays with the ones we love the most," Ruff explained.

Milla sighed because of Ruff being cheesy, but Tuff and Stina peeked at each other with hearts in their eyes.

"Obviously!" Nils mumbled and munched his brown potatoes.

"You really surpassed yourself, mom. This meal is delicious." he then said, kicking Tuff's shin under the table.

Startled Tuff flinched and rubbed his leg, glaring at Nils.

Nils gestured to Tuff's empty plate and grimaced.

"Yeah, Mrs. Erikson, it's very tasteful, especially the cod! We eat a lot of fish where we come from and... uh, our uncle cooks, bakes and fries a lot of fish, but it's not as tasty as yours is. Your fish is very tasty." Tuff babbled and held his plate up so that Nils could serve another helping.

Tuff smirked, but only as long until he realized the furrowed brows of both Erikson's parents.

"Stina told us you're working at a fashion store. Was this the profession of your choice after you finished school?" Jente asked and it felt as if her eyes drilled into Tuff's soul.

"To be honest, I never finished school!" Tuff replied, leaned back and his stomach felt tied up.

"We were having trouble... with our uncle. He - he didn't want to take care of us, so we had to stay a year longer in that nasty orphanage... and when we finally moved we were forced to work, yeah, that's it."

Stina buried her face within her hands.

The twins could hardly make up worse stories about their freely invented uncle.

Milla massaged her temples and Nils had to drink a glass of water to keep himself from guffawing.

"Oh, wow, I mean... you're adult now, you could apply for state aid."

Ruff and Tuff looked at each other and then at the Erikson siblings.

"We get along with what we earn. Only have to spare some money for furniture, then we'll move into our own apartment, right, sis?"

The Erikson's parents shared meaningful looks – it was hard to figure out if they believed only one word.

"However, we're glad to have you with us, because you're obviously making our daughters very happy," Jente said and rose her glass.

"That's true!" Stina confirmed and squeezed Tuff's hand beneath the table.

After dinner, Jente wanted to talk to Stina.

"I talked on the phone to Inger lastly. You know, Liv's mom. She told me that Liv is quite sad about the fact that your friendship is broken.

Liv told Inger that you withdraw and don't have any contacts with your classmates anymore. You apparently prefer spending your time alone or with Milla.

Or, as I see now, with _these_ people."

Stina froze but tried to sound casual: "Oh mom, you know how it is to be in love! Tuff and I want to spend most of the time alone to avoid annoying others with our smoochies." Stina chuckled but could hear herself how wrong it sounded.

"By the way didn't I expect Liv to miss me, she was the one who dropped _me_ when she was with her what's-his-name. Now I am in love and she suddenly talks to her mother and tells her that she misses me? I can hardly believe that!"

Jente sighed and hugged her youngest child. "We are worried about you, because you cut all your friendships, hang out with these twins – seriously, kid, who shall believe anything of what they said?"

"Mom, they had a really hard childhood and they try their best to be good people. And you can trust me, they _are_ good people.

They only don't want you to know about their past."

Jente pressed a kiss onto Stina's forehead.

"Maybe your dad and I should move back to Bjerkvik. You're way too much on your own."

"Milla is with me. And most of the time, when I'm not at school and Tuff is not at work we spend time together.

Mom, I'm not alone here."

"Fine! Shall we have the oatmeal? You know the rules, who finds the almond has to marry in the next year."

Stina smiled resignedly at her mother's words.

Milla, Nils, and her hadn't been very fond of traditions, ever.

Later at the table, Stina poked her oatmeal, actually much too full to eat another spoonful of the sticky pap.

Milla and Ruffnut had given up after half their bowl, but Nils and Tuff ate like they hadn't had Gudbrandsdalen-soup with meatballs, then fish, potatoes, pea purée, fried bacon, flatbread, and lots of melted butter before.

"It's unfair! You guys eat like pigs and you're so skinny!" Milla complained, rubbing her belly.

"You're skinny yourself, madam!" Ruffnut replied and Milla laughed: "So are you!"

With burning ears, Stina looked down at her bowl.

She was the only one in this family who had gotten her grandma's genes.

To her dismay, Stina was a good bit smaller and also rounder than the others.

Tuff, who had developed fine antennae for the current mood, looked up and hoped that Stina wouldn't lock herself in the bathroom later, where she would cry and probably hurt herself.

"Spare some room for the Jule Kake!" Agnar said with amusement when he looked at his son and Tuffnut.

"Don't worry, dad! There's enough room for the cake!"

"So, who had the almond?" Jente wanted to know, but Milla and Ruffnut only shrugged.

Stina spread the oatmeal in her bowl but didn't find the almond either.

"When no one of us has found the almond it's maybe still on someone's plate." Jente smiled.

Nils finished his oatmeal in just that moment and shook his head.

"Mom, it was excellent! But I had no almond."

"Ouch!" Tuff yelled and spat into a napkin. A small piece of his right canine, some blood, and the almond now were in it.

"I guess I found it!" Tuff grumbled.

"Okay, I'll call the dental emergency service!" Agnar sighed and got up.

"I really thought there was no shell around it..." Jente mused and Nils crowed: "You'll have to marry Stina, Tuffnut!"

Within a split-second, it was deadly silent in the kitchen.

All gazes were on Stina and Tuff, who both blushed and looked at each other.

"Uh, well... do you want me to marry you?" he whispered.

Stina was pretty flabbergasted and shook her head.

"I- I don't know! Better not today, I suppose?"

"Guys, it was supposed to be a joke! Haha, you know?" Nils tried to save the moment.

"Tuffnut, we can go now. Are you older than 18? Because you have to make additional payment in the amount of 25% if so." Agnar said when he returned from the phone.

"That's not necessary, that's not my first broken tooth. Besides that, I can't afford the treatment." Tuff beckoned away.

"No, I insist. The nerve could be damaged and the tooth should be sealed.

Come on boyo, we'll agree on the costs somehow."

When Tuff passed Stina he gave her a brief kiss and apologetically looked to the others.

"Great, I've your boyfriend's teeth on my conscience..." Jente mumbled and started to clear the table.

"Oh mom, it was an accident. Don't worry about it."

Agnar and Tuff came back after a few hours and not only _one_ tooth had been treated, but six. Additionally, tartar had been removed.

"My dad's a doctor, you know? He doesn't want any health issues to be left untreated." Milla explained as Tuff hat kicked away his shoes.

"Yeah, but I don't like to owe someone something. He paid for the treatment. That feels strange."

When Stina pressed him an envelope into his hand, the evening was saved.

"What is it?" Tuff asked.

"It's my Christmas present for you. I'm not so into giving presents to anyone, but you deserve it. Open it later, okay?"

Tuff slid the envelope deep into his pocket and grabbed Stina by the shoulders to kiss her.

"My parents are watching. Could you maybe... wait until later?" Stina giggled and softly pushed Tuff away from her.

Later Tuff and Stina sat on her bed and Tuff pulled out the envelope.

Inside was a gift card from a tattoo studio.

"Wait, is it what I think it is?" breathless Tuff turned the voucher and read the front and the back.

"I don't know what you think it is, but I'll gladly tell you what it is. It's a voucher for a tattoo. A small tattoo, but well, yeah – a tattoo."

Tuff pounced on Stina and kissed her passionately.

"You're the best woman I ever met, you crazy broad!

And just in case you didn't know, I would marry you anytime!"

Stina laughed and began to undress Tuff.

When both were naked she took something out of the drawer of her nightstand.

Tuff looked at her, at the thing in her hand and again at Stina.

In his eyes was nothing but arousal.

And so they had their most favorite kind of sex: kinky sex.

Time went by.

The Erikson parents returned to their jobs in Iran in the middle of January and left their children on their own.

Nils left one week after his parents to continue his studies.

From the day Stina had to go to school again something went wrong with her.

It didn't take long for her mood to change.

She yelled a lot at Tuff, but also at Milla and sometimes at Ruff, too.

Then she cried.

Sometimes there was a series of days when all was alright, but very often only a little something had to happen and Stina erupted again.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout had settled in well.

While the others worked out of the house, Hiccup worked like obsessed at home.

He calculated astronomical appearances and figured out phenomena, that had been occurring that special day on the Edge when they all had been sucked in by the light.

Hiccup thought, that it had to be about a crack in the space-time-continuum and tried to find out if similar or identic conditions could be possible.

He added all to his equation, what could have an impact on the circumstances: temperature, season, time, star positions... but he did not conclude.

It drove him crazy that he had no success with his research.

All the more he worked.

Snotlout had got to know a young man who came to the gym.

First, he came because Snotlout was a really good trainer, could explain every single training device, and was always patient and also passionate about working out.

Then he came to especially work out with Snotlout and soon after he came to see Snotlout only.

Snotlout spent a night out with Lars and he was all that Tuff was not: he was muscular, very polite, modest and focused, also ambitious and he listened to all Snotlout had to say.

When Lars lowered his face and softly grabbed Snotlout's chin to kiss him, Snotlout had wobbly knees and at least one thousand butterflies in his stomach.

Half of the night he laid awake and felt like on cloud number nine.

The next morning when Snotlout woke up he, unfortunately, could only think about a scrawny guy with long blonde dreadlocks again.

Lars' magic hadn't worked for too long.

Fishlegs found out about wormholes and worked with Hiccup after his work at the library.

Quite often they fell asleep in front of the computer.

Astrid hung out with Snotlout on the couch and watched TV.

Only several months before no one of them would have assumed that they once could be so close.

Snotlout told Astrid about Lars and they both screeched and giggled when he mentioned the kiss.

What Snotlout did not mention was the thought about the male twin in the morning after.

It happened when Milla and Ruff had been on a trip to Tromsø.

March had arrived and slowly it began to get warmer.

The northern lights could be watched until about April and Milla wanted to show them to Ruff, visit the city center, and just have a good time without her insane sister.

Ruff enjoyed being away from her brother, Stina, the house, and also the rest of the riders, although they had moved out nearly four months ago.

On that special day, Stina had to leave for a workshop with her class, soon before she graduated from school.

"You'll take care of Kierkegaard? I know he loves you more than anyone else, but he's also extremely curious and might run away. He doesn't always listen when you call him, so better leave him on the leash."

Tuff promised to care for the dog.

He usually didn't care for taking responsibility, but Stina had to leave and no one else was there to care for Kierkegaard.

And of course, he loved Stina and her dog, so he agreed to spend his time with Kierkegaard.

Stina left for the workshop, which should last over the whole day.

When she came back a thunderstorm raged over the city.

The first she saw was Tuff's worried face when he ran up to her.

"Oh thank Loki you're back! I missed you. And I know you won't be happy to hear that, but I lost Kierkegaard!" Tuff spluttered.

Stina let her bag fall to the ground, one boot already taken off her foot.

"What? How could that happen?" she hesitantly asked.

"I don't know how it could happen. Well, of course, I know, but I didn't assume...!"

"What happened? Where have you been?"

"Berit has called and asked me if I could step in because Sven had called in sick and so I rode there.

I left Kierkegaard in the garden for I didn't know when I would be back and couldn't manage to walk him before, so I thought he would be better off outside."

"Tuffnut, he's my baby! I can't believe you left him alone out in the garden. He could have jumped over the fence or maybe someone has stolen him! Maybe he has run away because he was in a panic because of the storm!

He's out there in the thunderstorm! He's afraid of thunder, he could run onto the street and get hit by a car! I have to find him!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry! Turned out Sven wasn't sick, he wasn't even on duty today!

Berit only wanted to see if I would obey if she whistled at me like at... at a dog.

Erika was in the office and laughed her ass off as she watched Berit try to make me 'straight'. Can you imagine that they thought I was gay?"

"Tuff, what are you talking about? We'll have to find Kierkegaard!"

"Stina, would you please listen to me? She called me to step in and in fact, she only planned to seduce me!

Berit thought I was gay and wanted to turn me upside down!

She kissed me! Look!" Tuff pointed at a hickey at his neck.

Stina froze in her action and stared at Tuff.

"I didn't want to, but I kissed her back and I thought I could lose my job and it didn't feel right and so I – Hey!"

Stina shoved Tuff. Hard. She wasn't very strong but she could develop unimagined powers when she was angry.

And now she was angry.

And confused.

Her heart pounded hard against her ribs and her stomach felt like filled with rocks.

The thoughts tumbled and she couldn't think clearly.

Fragments of what Tuff had said flashed in her mind.

Kiss. Gay. She only planned to seduce me. I kissed her back. I thought he would be better off outside.

White turned to the black of a sudden.

The one she loved now was the one who had betrayed her.

"What? What have you done? I – I don't understand... Get away from me!" she yelled and shoved Tuff again so that he slammed against the wall.

"Ouch, stop it, please! I have left and quit, I didn't want to -" Tuff tried again to explain, but Stina was fuming and when she turned to him, in her eyes was nothing than cold hate.

"You lost my baby! You kissed Berit! Fuck Berit, why do you even care what she thinks about you? Does she know that I exist?"

"Well, no, but -"

"You lost my baby and you didn't think it was necessary to tell someone about me! You kissed that woman that only wanted to get laid by an apparently gay man! Ugh, I -I... I hate you! Get away from me! I don't want to see you again!" Stina cried and fiercely slapped away Tuff's hands that tried to grab her to pull her into a hug.

"No! Don't touch me, don't you dare to touch me ever again! It's over, listen? Over!"

"What?" Tuff's face went pale and he lost all of his tension.

His body went limp and his hands fell to both sides of his body.

"No. You don't mean that!" Tuff mumbled.

Stina knelt down and laced her shoes.

"Do I look as if I wasn't serious? I've never been more serious! Fuck you!" she spat, then she rushed out, right into the thunderstorm.

"No, Stina, please! Don't do that to me!"

But Stina already was running towards the forest and disappeared between the trees.

The sky was dark grey and lightning flashed through the clouds.

"Stina!" Tuff screamed, but his voice was muted by the growling thunder, that rolled over his head.

Scared he hurried to get back into the house.

What was he supposed to do now? Should he call Hiccup and the others?

Would Stina be able to take care of herself?

Tuff was sure that Kierkegaard would return as soon as he was hungry enough.

His concern was for his girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend?

Was it over now?

Because of Berit? Why hadn't he just shut up his mouth!

Thunder crashed over him, triggering fears from his childhood.

"Stina, come back!" he yelled and shakily added, "Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me!"

The rain drummed against the window panes, a gust of wind slammed the door.

Tuff was scared but he tried to focus.

It was ridiculous to run outside into the storm.

He would be wet to the bone and pretty sure he would find neither Stina nor Kierkegaard.

He had to call Hiccup. Hiccup always knew what to do.

Again thunder rolled over the house and the lights went out.

"No, no, no, fuck, fuck fuck!" Tuff cried and searched for the telephone in the dark.

When he found it the phone line was dead.

A dry sob escaped Tuff's throat.

Why couldn't he be more organized? Half of the day he was looking for his mobile phone and only seldomly found it because it was switched on mute.

So it was now.

Panic crept up his spine and he couldn't help collapsing, crying, wrapping his arms around his knees, trembling in fear.

At some point he must have passed out – at least Tuff felt like having been unconscious.

The storm had passed by, only in the distance thunder was heard.

Tuff got up from the floor, reached for the switch, and flicked the light on.

Thanks to the Gods, it worked again.

He looked at the clock. More than an hour had passed, since Stina had left the house, left him.

On Tuff's arms were scratches and dried blood. It was very likely that he had hurt himself in panic.

Whatever he couldn't remember either.

All of his muscles felt sore and his body ached, but he forced himself to put his shoes and a jacket on – he had to help to find Kierkegaard.

And he totally forgot to call Hiccup.

Stina had searched for her dog in the woods, had been running around aimlessly.

Her rage came and went away.

When she realized that it was too dangerous to be in the forest during the storm, she ran into the city.

There was light, there were people, maybe someone had seen Kierkegaard.

And suddenly she stood in front of the house, in which Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout lived.

Desperately she rang the bell and prayed to any God who might have listened, that the gang was at home.

They were and opened the door.

"Stina, what happened?" Fishlegs asked, when she came up the stairs, covered in mud, wet and dripping of the rain, her face blank and her eyes red.

Stina entered, kicked her boots from her feet, and screamed, getting louder with every time she began the sentence anew: "I hate him! I hate him so much! I HATE HIM!"

"Whoa, calm down, please! Who do you hate? Tuffnut? What happened?"

Fishlegs wanted to know and tried to get closer to Stina, but she frantically paced back and forth in the doorway.

Astrid joined Fishlegs and mumbled: "I bet we all have been at that point, but her reaction to Tuff seems to be a little exaggerated, doesn't it?"

"He lost my dog! And why? Because he had to go snogging that bitch! I'll kill that whore! How could he not tell her that there was me? This fucking cunt wanted him to fuck her just to turn him upside down!

Why did he kiss her back? WHY? I love him, I am the one who loves him!

I hate him, aaaaahhhhrg!" Stina bellowed, punching her fists onto her thighs and digging her fingers into her arms.

"Fishlegs, there's something utterly wrong with her, who should we call? Milla and Ruff are still on vacation! Nils will take too long to arrive here." Hiccup mused and watched Stina bite her forearms until she bled.

The phone rang. Astrid answered. "Tuff? She's here, but there's something wrong with her. Do you know if there's an emergency plan for situations like that?"

Astrid could hardly understand, what Tuff tried to tell her because he spoke too fast, stuttered, began from the beginning, continued with the storm, and lost the thread. Then he started crying and sobbed.

Stina cried and screamed and swung herself higher until she rushed into the kitchen, where she grabbed a knife.

Hiccup ran after her, tried to grab her, but the blade already had left the first cut on Stina's wrist.

"No! For Thor's sake, what are you doing? Fishlegs!!!" Hiccup yelled.

Fishlegs rushed into the kitchen, saw Stina standing in the middle of the room, the bloody knife in her hand, and she cut her arm again.

"I hate myself!" she cried. Blood dribbled down her fingers onto the floor.

Too much blood.

"I don't deserve him. Or you. I don't know what to do!"

Astrid threw away the phone and got a towel, that she wrapped around Stina's wrist.

The younger Erikson sister didn't defend anymore, she only mumbled: "I wanna die. Let me die!"

"Snotlout, call the ambulance!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup held Stina and tried to take the knife out of her hand.

Fishlegs talked calmingly to her.

Snotlout looked around, where Astrid had thrown the phone.

He found it and picked up the phone.

Pushing it to his ear he heard Tuff: "Hey, talk to me, what's going on there? Would someone please tell me what's going on? Please!" he cried.

"Sorry, Tuff!" Snotlout said and ended the call. Then he called the ambulance.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Hiccup still hold Stina, who was about to collapse.

A puddle of blood grew on the floor.

"Ambulance is coming. I'll wait for them downstairs."

A mean thought sparked up in Snotlout's mind, only for a split second and it also made him feel bad.

If Stina died he possibly would have access to Tuff again.

But his friend would be devastated.

Snotlout couldn't care for Stina. He couldn't talk to Tuff. He was overwhelmed by all that happened of a sudden.

It hadn't been long ago when they all had been lying in the sun on the Edge, enjoying a day off.

How the Hel could they all end up here like this?

When Stina woke up the next morning she felt like she would have rather been dead.

Her arm was wrapped into a bandage.

Needles and tubes were stuck in her skin.

She tried to remember.

The memories came back and Stina felt the same rage, she felt shame and embarrassment. And grief. She had lost her dog. She had lost her boyfriend.

She had nearly lost her life and only felt sorry that she hadn't been successful.

A doctor came and they talked. Very long.

Stina cried, she sobbed and felt miserable.

At the end of the talk the doctor put a stamp on the sheet she was scribbling on.

Diagnosis: Borderline Personality Disorder, dissociative symptoms.

Depression is triggered by birth control pills/estrogen.

Suicidal tendencies, but actually not willing to die.

Medication recommended.

Hospital stay for two weeks for observation.

"Snotlout, I hate to admit it, but he _really_ needs you now.

You know that he's not my best friend, but he's still somewhat like my friend and I _do_ care for him."

The least what Snotlout wanted to hear then was, that his former best friend would probably need him.

Gods, he needed _him_ too, but he wasn't in the mood of getting hurt again.

"Astrid, I can't. I just can't and I would appreciate it if you stopped pushing me! If you care about him, do it. It's fine for me. But please don't expect me to care for him."

Astrid sighed, got up from the couch, and walked some steps through their small living room.

"You are the one who's the closest to him. Sure, I could care for him, but that's not the same. He would be all tensed and distressed because he doesn't trust me."

Snotlout shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know that he likes Fishlegs pretty well and is quite fond of Hiccup. Try it with them."

Accusations were something which Astrid was not into, she preferred being sarcastic, or she solved the problem with her axe.

But now she was angry at Snotlout and knew that neither sarcasm nor her axe could do any good for her.

"I think you're acting very selfish. He is or was your friend and now you drop him like a hot potato. But your pride aside and care for him, for Thor's sake."

"I can't bear him looking at me and crying over a person who he loves so much, and it's not me. I love him and it hurts! It still hurts! But Stina is now his love and I can't stand hearing about their endless love for each other. It hurts and I'm not ready for new pain. Call me selfish, I call it self-care."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Mark the day I said this, Snotlout, you won't hear that so very often!"

Hiccup was the one who went over to visit Tuff, who now was alone in the Erikson's house.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Tuff cried and clung to Hiccup's shoulders, blinking some tears away.

Kierkegaard lazily shuffled around the corner, wagging his tail as he saw Hiccup.

"Kierkegaard is back!" Hiccup mentioned surprisedly.

"Yeah, he came back after the storm. I have no clue where he has been, but it can't have been far. He was pretty dry and relaxed." Tuff answered and tousled the dog's fur.

Feelings of guilt and shame crept up in Hiccup.

"I'm so sorry, Tuff! I've been working so much that I didn't realize what drama you're going through."

Shrugging, Tuff let go of Hiccup and softly shoved him into the living room.

It looked as if a hurricane had blown through the first floor.

A glass was tipped over and shattered, the shards still lying in a sticky puddle of juice.

A blanket was thrown over twoc chairs and it looked as if Tuff had tried to build a tent.

Crumbs were spread around the table and chairs, a bag of dog biscuits on the couch, several plants next to the doggy treats on the cushions, and the floor, a pillow on the window sill.

In the kitchen Hiccup found cereals and milk – on the table, on the floor and – he wasn't even surprised – on the wall.

"What in Odin's name has happened here, Tuff?" he asked and tried not to sound too judging.

Tuff, who held a wet cloth in his hand to wipe the table, put the cloth away and now looked for a hand brush and dustpan.

"Sorry, I wanted to clean it up, but -" desperately trying to hide his mental – and physical – overload Tuff fought with the cereals which stubbornly stuck to the floor.

Hiccup grabbed the lanky blonde from behind under his arms and pulled him up.

"Stop!" he demanded and Tuff looked at him with wide eyes.

" Give that to me," Hiccup pointed to the hand brush. "Sit down. On the couch. Now."

Tuff sat down after grabbing one of the plants, which stood on the couch.

Hiccup shook his head over the picture that presented itself to him: Tuff, a plant on his lap, plants to his left and right side, the dog, who curled up to his feet.

When his friend now needed one thing it was a hug.

"You haven't slept, have you?" Hiccup asked.

Tuff shook his head and nodded then. "I don't know," he admitted lowly.

"Astrid has tried to call you, but your phone seemed to be turned off." Hiccup said and stroked Tuff's upper arm.

"It is! The battery was dead and I didn't find my phone, because I couldn't call it." Near to crying again, Tuff peeked at Hiccup from the corner of his eye.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know, what you already know.

Stina has hurt herself. We called the ambulance and she's now in hospital.

Astrid has tried to find out anything, but the staff is not allowed to tell us, because we're not related to Stina.

Snotlout has called Milla and Milla has called the hospital. They told Milla, that Stina is alright, she's in the psychiatric department and needs to stay there for two weeks, for observation. She may have visitors -" Hiccup said and had to push Tuff down to the couch again, as he jumped up.

"- but she doesn't want to. Tuff, sit down please!" Hiccup moaned.

The plant in his hands nearly made Hiccup laugh about the situation.

"What does that mean, she doesn't want to have visitors? She doesn't want to see me?" big tears rolled down Tuff's cheeks and he restless paced through the living room.

Hiccup got up, took the plant from Tuff, and guided him back to the couch.

"Would you please explain, what happened yesterday?"

Tuff told Hiccup all that had happened until Snotlout had ended his call.

"Okay. But what happened here?"

"I sat on the window sill because I watched for Kierkegaard. It became quite uncomfortable, so I got me a pillow."

"Okay, that explains, why the plants are sitting on the couch and watch TV.

What about the blanket on the chairs?"

"When I was a child I used to hide under the bed when I was afraid, but I didn't dare to go upstairs to hide under a bed, so I stayed here and... well."

Hiccup nodded. Of course, Tuff had hidden under the bed, when he had been younger. He still did and they both knew about it.

"When I wanted to eat a bite the telephone rang and I somehow dropped the bowl onto the table. Could be I was startled. There only was a lady calling because of a poll, so I quit it. When I wanted to clean up, Kierkegaard scratched at the door.

I fed him and we sat together under... uh, at the table.

And I was thirsty, so I drank juice from the box, but I know that Stina hates when I do it, so I got me a glass.

I don't know, how it happened, but the glass slipped out of my hand when I was just pouring in the juice and when I wanted to clean it I had to go to the bathroom. When I came back I might have forgotten about it, I don't know."

Hiccup's head was spinning from Tuff's explanation.

"Go have a shower. I'll clean up the mess and then we call Milla, maybe she knows more already. Is that okay with you?"

Tuff hugged Hiccup too tight and Hiccup could feel his heavy heaving through the scrawny ribcage.

"It's okay. Tuff, if there was something serious with Stina Milla would have called you. Everything's fine, you'll see.

You need to have a shower and a nap. I'll prepare something to eat for you. Go."

Tuff nodded and got up. He looked entirely pitiful as he walked out of the room, shoulders hanging low, head hanging almost lower.

Later that day Astrid came and packed a bag for Stina, that she brought to the hospital.

Although the girls didn't seem to bond seriously it felt strange for Astrid to know, that a girl she knew was in this building, somewhere, and no one knew what really was up.

"You must stop taking the pill immediately so that your hormone levels can be brought back into balance." the doctor said.

"Most young women don't know about the dark side of hormonal contraceptives."

Stina nodded and asked: "What does it exactly mean for me?"

The doctor sat down next to Stina and drew on her notepad.

"The female cycle is subject to hormonal fluctuations. Every month the body prepares for pregnancy by releasing a cocktail of hormones.

Artificial hormones prevent ovulation, but they also greatly disrupt the hormonal balance. This can lead to depression in very sensitive people, but also in "normal" women. And if this is preceded by mental illness, unfortunately, suicide attempts can also occur."

"What happens if I quit the pills?" Stina wanted to know.

"Within a few days, it comes to withdrawal bleeding. After that your cycle regenerates. This can take up to half a year." The doctor explained.

"And your mood will stabilize. We'll observe your development during the next two or three weeks and maybe you won't need antidepressants.

But I highly recommend therapy, at least once a week for the beginning."

Stina felt overwhelmed but also calm.

Usually, she felt not taken seriously or overprotected by grown-ups.

Like no one would trust her or her abilities.

This woman next to her gave her a feeling of assurance, that she was able to make her own decisions.

"I – I don't want any visitors. And I don't want my parents to be informed." Stina mumbled, struggling with her voice to sound sincere.

"No one will tell anyone anything. You're grown-up and responsible for yourself. But maybe you should consider telling your sister that you're doing fine, at least. She calls pretty often and asks for you."

After three days Stina started bleeding and she felt bad, moody, and angry. But when her withdrawal bleeding was over she felt better, her mood lightened up and she could focus on herself.

There were so many questions.

What did she expect from life? She would graduate from school within a few months and had not decided what to do then. Study? But what? Where were her skills? She liked biology and chemistry a lot. Pharmacy. Research. Maybe she could apply for a university place, but she thought to be much too late.

Where would she want to study? In the next year probably? Would she have to stay in Bjerkvik, where there was nothing much but snow in winter and cool air in summer?

Would she have to stay because of... Tuff? Would she _like_ to stay?

Where would he be? Would the gang return someday? Would they stay in Bjerkvik or explore the world, just as Vikings used to do ever since?

Stina used to be the one of the Erikson siblings, who was easy to impress. She was trustful and more often than was good for her, naive. She always had persons to look up to.

When these persons disappointed her she felt betrayed immediately.

That was one fact she learned about her illness during the next weeks.

Just because a person she loved and looked up to failed once, this person still was good and not her enemy, who tried to harm her.

There was more than black and white.

For the first time in her life, her focus was on herself, she could get to know her feelings, could name her feelings.

Boredom.

She felt bored so easily. So empty. Always up for new adventures. Hyperfixated.

So angry. But it improved a lot after stopping the birth control pills.

What she knew for sure now was, that she loved Tuffnut. Genuinely and from the bottom of her heart. She could hardly wait to see him again, but she also knew, that she had to give herself the last days of observation by the doctors.

She could talk here and she liked it.

Only a few days. She tried to enjoy it. Just her. Then the others would be prominent again in her life.

Stina learned some methods to prevent herself from hurting herself and how to deal with distress.

Working hard on herself during her stay she felt more self-conscious than ever before and ready to face the world again.

Then the big day arrived...

In the meantime, Hiccup had moved back to the Erikson's house, until Milla and Ruffnut returned from their journey.

Tuff hardly slept, ate far too little, and pushed his wrecked body with energy drinks.

Hiccup tried to fix the mess Tuff left where ever he went.

Temporarily Tuff's brain seemed to have shut down.

That he forced himself to be alert and awake all the time didn't do any good, either.

Finally Ruff and Milla came back, and although it had been only four days Hiccup felt exhausted as if he had to take care of an overgrown and completely scratched up toddler.

There had been no way that Tuff would have managed to live on his own during these days.

But Hiccup couldn't blame him. He would have felt devastated too if Astrid had been away and he wouldn't know anything about what was going on.

Okay, Hiccup would act like a quite grown-up man, but his mind worked differently than Tuff's.

As soon as Ruff and Milla had unpacked their baggage Hiccup had packed him and left the house in a hurry.

"I know that I'm kind of chief and he belongs to my people, but he belongs much more to _you_ , don't you think?" Hiccup whispered to Ruff and added: "You know him best. Take care of him, I gotta go!"

"Tuff, you need to rest. It is no help to anyone if you collapse! Stina will return soon. Eat a sandwich, drink cocoa, go to sleep!" Milla said on day eighteen.

Tuff looked terrible, dark shadows under his eyes, sunken cheeks.

He only sighed and shuffled over to the fridge.

When he opened it his gaze fell onto a can of energy drink, but Ruff shouted: "Don't you dare to drink that stuff, muttonhead!"

Startled he looked for the bottle of cocoa and asked himself, since when Ruff could see through walls. Must have been the twintuition.

After drinking the cocoa and eating a sandwich Tuff went to have a shower.

Gods, he nearly fell asleep while the warm water pattered on his back.

Before his legs could give in he turned off the water and dried himself.

A good portion of sleep would surely make him feel better.

Wearing a fresh shirt and boxers he tiredly sneaked into Stina's room.

Her smell still was in her pillow and he loved to comfort himself by smelling her odor.

"Hey...!" Stina said.

She got up from the bed and tugged on her fingers.

In utter shock, Tuff stood and stared, opened and shut his mouth.

When he could get a grip on him again, he stuttered: "You... you're back."

"Seems so."

"Can I... may I – how are you?" Tuff asked and fidgeted with his arms.

"I'm fine, I guess. Much better." Stina whispered and tried to hide the long scar, that healed but was itchy.

Tuff closed the distance between them and hesitantly took Stina's hands.

"Is it okay...?" he asked. Without waiting for permission he turned Stina's wrist and softly touched her scar with his fingertips.

"I thought I lost you!" he mumbled and couldn't look at Stina's face.

He was glad that she was alive and back, but he couldn't forget what she had yelled at him. It's over. Was it over?

Stina carefully escaped Tuff's grasp and placed her right hand at his neck.

"You won't ever lose me. Unless you want to lose me. I'm so sorry!" she said and pulled Tuff into a kiss so sweet and innocent that it hurt.

It didn't take long until both were undressed and laid on the bed, kissing, stroking, desperately feeling the other's presence.

Before they united Tuff suddenly jumped out of the bed and let down the shutters, turned on slow music, and locked the door.

"I thought we could use some privacy!" he shyly smirked.

Stina sat up on her bed and reached out her arms for Tuff.

"That's enough privacy for me! Come back to me!"

Tuff hesitated and insecurely said: "I know that we have to talk about a whole ass of stuff, but I want to ask you anyway. So..."

"Ask me what?" Stina wanted to know.

"We're still...? Not only fucking, but you and me for real?"

"Tuff, I'm so sorry that I said so mean things. I'm so so sorry! I hope you can forgive me one day." Stina sighed and felt heartbroken by knowing to have hurt that sweet soul in front of her.

"I'll forgive you anything. I just wanted to know before I make a complete fool out of me and ask you if you will marry me."

Now Stina was the one who stared. Her heart pounded so heavily against her ribs that she thought Tuff must have seen it from the outside.

There was nothing but fog in her mind.

After a while, she managed to ask: "Are you serious?"

"Sorry!" Tuff replied, knelt down, and took Stina's hand.

"As I kneel here naked before thee, Stina Erikson, I - Tuffnut Thorston will ask thou to become my wife."

Stina swallowed and felt tears burn in her eyes. "Yes, I will!", she whispered.

"You will?"

"I will!" little laughs shook her and mixed with the sobs she couldn't suppress.

"I'm sorry that I haven't thought about a ring. But as a sign of our connection, I make a knot in two of our dreadlocks!" Tuff smiled and kissed Stina.

"I don't need rings or knots. I only need you!"

"Oh, we're getting cheesy, aren't we?", softly pushing Stina back to bed Tuff giggled and teasingly bit her nipples.

"Well, I don't need it cheesy. Come here and fuck me, Thorston!" Stina demanded.

Tuff hadn't to be told twice.

In their joint excitement, however, Stina forgot a little something that was now different than before.


	9. Surprises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stina is about to graduate from school but doesn't know what to do next - especially now that she's keeping a secret.  
> Hiccup wants to convince Tuff to go back to the Edge with the gang.  
> Nils comes around to celebrate Tuff's stag party and the marriage of his sister and said weirdo.  
> Someone unexpectedly shows up after the wedding.

"You're _what_?!" Hiccup coughed as he choked on his coke, when Tuff told him about his plans to marry Stina.

Resignedly sighing Tuff sat down on Hiccup's couch.

"I had hoped for a reaction a little different to that!"

Hiccup massaged his temples. "Okay. From the beginning. You're going to get married. Without an ID, without knowing when we'll return to the Edge. What were you thinking, Tuff?"

"I thought you would be happy for me, to be honest. Because I _am_ happy and I seriously consider staying here."

Hiccup stared at Tuffnut without blinking for quite a while.

"That's creepy, I feel like a bunny and you're the snake." Tuff nervously chuckled.

"Tuff, Fishlegs, and I have worked so hard and we think we found a way back. It only takes time to reach all required circumstances and we all have to care for pretty the same conditions. I'm afraid it won't work if you would stay here."

Tuff got up and started to pace through the room.

"And what if I don't want to return? What if I'm fed up with fighting and being afraid and having no one on my own? I'm tired of all that, Hiccup! Five years ago I've been scared of dragons and had nightmares, I was afraid to go to the privy at night because I always suspected dragons lurking in the dark.

When the dragons were tamed I was afraid of the guys who tried to take them from us, who raided us frequently and wanted to harm us.

I don't want all that anymore. I've been lonely and I honestly don't believe, that there will be a distinct change after we're back. And I have to admit, I'm afraid to go back because I don't know what we'll find.

The worst is... I'd have to leave Stina. I don't want that."

"But your mom, Barf and Belch, the Edge?" Hiccup tried to convince Tuff, "You would seriously consider staying here without Ruffnut? And I know that you actually _love_ kicking butts and fighting!"

"No Hiccup, I love wrestling for fun. I love explosions. I love flying Belch – okay and Barf, it's pretty hard to do it separated. But I _hate_ fighting! I do it because it has to be done." Tuff explained and looked pleadingly at Hiccup.

"Please Hiccup, I am someone special in this era, just because I'm someone special to Stina. And she is special to me. I've never felt like that before and I don't think I could ever again. Please don't ask me to give it up."

Guilt made Hiccup look away, but he couldn't give in to Tuffnut's request.

"I'm sorry, Tuff. We need you. I'll tell you when the time has come. You're free to do whatever you like in the meantime. But I have to think about the welfare of the whole group and cannot be considerate of your intentions to stay here."

Upset Tuff glared at Hiccup, his chest heavy heaving.

"You can't force me!"

"Actually I can. And I will if you don't cooperate." Hiccup replied deadpan and stared into Tuff's eyes.

"Fuck you, Hiccup!" Tuff spat, stomped to the door, and slammed it shut behind himself.

"That sounds like war," Fishlegs mumbled, as he came out of his room.

"When the time has come I want us all to return to the Edge. If he doesn't participate voluntarily, we'll have to make him!" Hiccup stated.

"I know, Hiccup. But I guess we'll have to be a lot more empathic. He feels loved for the first time in his life. See, you'll bring your love with you to the Edge. He'd have to leave his behind. I guess I can understand that he's not amused about your suggestion to force him to come with us."

"But Fishlegs, it won't work without him! We need to create the same conditions!"

"I know. And I understand. But I try to see things from Tuffnut's point of view. Maybe we'll find another solution. Try to keep him calm and try to appeal to his emotions when the time has come. He's loyal and surely won't let you down, but you have to be more subtle."

Hiccup shook his head.

"I guess you're right, Legs.

What do you think about the marriage subject? He's got no ID. We're officially not existing and he can't get married officially."

Fishlegs scratched his head. "Maybe we could make it a Viking wedding? Celebrations as on Berk? One of us should get familiar with the ceremony and the rites. So we could get them married in a symbolic way."

Stina had to write exams and also take oral exams.

She learned and focused on her graduation.

Tuff tried to help as good as possible.

When he noticed that his presence stressed her out, he left Stina on her own and cruised around with Nils' bicycle.

That made him think about a job as a messenger.

When he got home he wrote applications.

He really had to do something.

It was about three weeks after Stina's return when she woke up due to feeling sick.

Carefully she freed herself from Tuff's arms and legs, that were wrapped around her.

After opening the window she felt better but she also froze and shivered.

So Stina crawled back under the duvet and snuggled up to Tuff.

It didn't take long and she felt her stomach turn.

This time she had no time to be careful.

Clutching her hand to her mouth she jumped out of the bed and made it to the bathroom just in time to not vomit onto the floor.

The exams took all her attention and she currently didn't eat healthily. Maybe she had ruined her stomach by eating french fries for the third time this week. And fish nuggets. With garlic sauce. And coleslaw. Having had too many energy drinks.

"Hey sugar, you're sick?" Tuff suddenly asked sleepily, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I didn't tolerate the dinner. Sorry that I woke you up. Let's get back to bed."

Stina felt better that day, but the next day she suddenly became sick in the afternoon. Then she felt better again, then worse.

"I really need to rest after exams," she said, drinking tea and reading school books. "Especially those math exams are completely stressing me out!"

After a week all math exams were written and Stina didn't feel better at all.

Additionally, her breast was aching and she felt tired from the early morning until the day was over.

Often she dozed off during talks or watching TV.

The worst was the nauseatic feeling in her stomach all the time.

And for some reason, she had a strong craving for lemon soda.

Of course, she was no fool and suspected what mustn't have been true.

The next day after school she went to the drugstore to buy a bottle of lemon soda and a pregnancy test.

Shortly before she arrived home she had finished the bottle and hoped to keep the soda in, so that she would have to go to the bathroom and not to throw up for the third time that day.

Tuff waited for Stina to tell her the good news first. "I have a new job, babe!" he chimed when Stina entered the house.

She pressed a brief kiss onto Tuff's lips and rushed to the bathroom.

"I'm proud of you, honey! Please tell me more later, I'll be right back!"

In the bathroom, Stina took the package out of her backpack and tore off the cardboard packaging from the test.

Nervously she rocked on her heels, as she read the instruction manual.

After performing the test she had to wait three minutes for the results.

She felt pretty silly because she knew the results without having even seen the test window.

The question rather was, if she should tell Tuff about it.

Stina lately had heard Hiccup saying that he was quite sure to have found a way back.

Although she didn't allow herself to think about it she also didn't want to force Tuff to stay with her, and this news most likely _would_ force him to decide to stay with her.

Stina loved Tuff with her entire being, but she knew deep inside, that he didn't belong to her.

Three minutes could be a whole friggin' eternity.

But when they were over time rushed and carried Stina away.

Carelessly she put the test into the drawer of her desk and repressed the thought of it completely for now.

The next Tuesday Tuff had his big day to get a tattoo.

Milla wanted to spend time with Ruff, so she declared herself willing to drive them to Narvik.

Ruff seemed to be nearly as excited as Tuff was and wanted to watch him getting the tattoo done.

"You'll have to take care that the artist makes a good job. Punch him in the face if he doesn't!" Tuff demanded and chuckled.

He was nervous and a little bit afraid.

"Ugh, to be honest, I can't imagine the artist would appreciate us all hanging around and watching him work.

Stina, do you still have my MP3 player? Maybe I can distract myself a little by listening to music or an audiobook." Milla shouted through the bathroom door, where Stina vomited and hoped that her sister wouldn't hear the gagging sounds she made.

So, it wasn't on purpose, that Milla found out about Stina's pregnancy.

Stina had _told_ her to look into the upper drawer of her desk, hadn't she?

It wasn't that Milla was browsing the drawer in the hope of finding private stuff.

Milla couldn't have expected to find a plastic thingy, that clearly showed two pink stripes.

"Stina..." she said shakily, as she walked down the stairs again.

The younger sister, who waited at the door, turned around and saw the concerned expression on Milla's face.

"What's the matter?" she asked back and frowned.

Milla sighed deeply and reached her hand out to Stina.

In her hand was the pregnancy test.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Does anyone know? Mom, Dad?" asked Milla and slowly came closer.

Stina shook her head.

"Does _he_ know about it?" Milla wanted to know.

"No, not yet. The whole situation is so unreal and strange and I don't know where we will be in the future. Or in the past. I don't know if there's the right time for us and how to deal with it." Stina stammered.

"Do you want to keep it? The baby? Tuffnut's baby?"

Stina shrugged, then she shook her head, nodded, shrugged again. "I don't know!"

"And how far...?"

"About 7th week. I know it since last Friday."

Milla sat down on the stairs and puffed her cheeks. "You should have told someone. I don't think you should be alone with that decision. You should have told _me_ , at least."

"I didn't want anyone to know. First, because I thought you were disappointed in me because I have acted so immature and irresponsible and let some guy get me pregnant.

Second, and that's a silly reason, pregnancy is the indisputable proof of having sex. It felt awkward to have you guys know about..."

"Good God, Stina! Almost all of us have _seen_ you having sex, at least we _heard_ you! And he is not _some guy_ , but the guy you love."

Stina slumped against the door and wiped her eyes. "Promise you won't tell anyone about it!"

Milla hesitated.

"Please!" her younger sister begged.

"Ugh fine! But you shouldn't put it off too long. I guess you know very well that at the end of a pregnancy, women have babies?"

"You don't say!"

"I do! Let's talk later, the guys are waiting for us."

Stina couldn't stand the smell of blood and nearly collapsed when Tuff got his Tattoo – an S in form of a small dragon with tiny wings on the left side of his chest.

Milla cared for Stina, gave her dextrose and soda, and went for a walk with her.

Ruff cared for Tuff, who now became fidgety without his fiancée.

"Keep cool, bro! She surely only had forgotten to eat enough. The exams are leaving her quite exhausted." Ruff tried to calm Tuff down.

Forgetting about the moderate pain he was suffering due to getting the tattoo done Tuff's thoughts only were with his future wife.

Something was wrong with her. And it wasn't about her psyche this time.

Hiccup had tried another time to appeal to Tuff's common sense with regard to the wedding and staying in the current stream of time.

Tuff had responded with the threat of burning his clothes and helmet, knowing very well that destroying his stuff would change the conditions considerably and probably could prevent the gang from returning to the Edge.

Horrified Hiccup let his cup of coffee sink and stared at Tuff.

Staring was something that Hiccup could do at least.

Punching his fellow Rider wouldn't have the desired effect, though.

Although Hiccup had to admit, that he much likely would feel better after it.

One night, when the crickets chirped and Tuff sat in the garden with Ruff he dared to talk all the pain off his soul.

"Ruffnut, I know that I'll have to come with you guys. I know and I understand, that it won't work without me.

But I don't want to.

I probably will accompany you all, but I don't _want_ to.

It rips my heart apart to think about leaving Stina. I love her so much and I want to spend my life with her."

Ruff picked blades of grass from the ground and sighed.

"Do you think I want to leave? I'm not sure about my feelings for Milla. It's love, but different than your love for Stina. She's my best friend. With benefits.

I don't want to leave her either. I don't wanna go back just to go on with what we always have done: fighting. I hate it. Except for you. By the way, we haven't wrestled for a pretty long time! Wanna go for a round?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood." Tuff shrugged and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I wanted to distract you from your gloomy thoughts, bro. I know how you feel. I guess tonight I'll grab Milla and..." Ruff smirked and held up two fingers and made scissoring moves.

Tuff groaned to that.

"Oh come on! It's not the first time we talk about it. So, what's wrong?"

Tuff got up and knocked the dust from his pants.

"Ever heard of blue balls?" he annoyedly asked.

"Ouch, doesn't sound so very nice. Doesn't it work currently?" Ruff wanted to know.

Although Tuff felt slightly embarrassed he didn't feel judged at least and told Ruff about his and Stina's struggles.

"She's never in the mood to... she either falls asleep, or she has a headache. Or stomach ache. Or is hungry. Or moody."

"Um, could be me with PMS. Does she feel bloated? Maybe she's just before her menstruation." Ruff suggested eagerly.

Powerlessly Tuff shrugged. "I don't keep track of that. But she never had such problems before. It started when she returned from the hospital."

"Ugh, Tuffnut! We're so silly! She has stopped taking the pill! Maybe her body needs time to get used to making her own hormones and her cycle is out of balance."

"Seriously, Ruffnut! I'm sure that I have never talked so much about the female cycle before in my life." Tuff chuckled and pulled his sister up.

"You'd better have, fertile muttonhead!" Milla – who sat at her open window to smoke a cigarette – mumbled.

More weeks went by, Stina graduated and relaxed distinctly.

But no matter how hard Tuff tried to get through to her, she withdrew and wouldn't explain what was making her feel so touchy.

"I can't do that any longer. You can help me with that either, or I'll take care of it myself. But don't expect me to leave the room!" Pointing at his raging erection Tuff stood opposite Stina when she undressed.

It took all of his willpower not to grab her by the hips and sink his teeth into the soft flesh of her swollen breasts.

Without waiting for an answer Tuff unbuckled his belt and put off his pants, then his shirt. He spread his arms, presenting himself. "Is it because of the tattoo? Is it because of my body? What do I do wrong, woman? I love you, I want you and you smell so good, mhhh... and you push me away!"

Stina tore off her undies, threw away her bra, and pushed Tuff onto her bed.

"You're right!" she panted between passionate kisses. "It's been much too long!"

Today had been a day when she wouldn't have to throw up and she felt quite good. Her skin was kind of glowing and her breasts didn't even hurt.

When she stayed on top she could set the speed, the angle, and the depth – all factors to hurt her, when Tuff was on top.

He didn't weigh much, but the pressure felt uncomfortable on her belly.

An app told her about the baby's development.

She was now 17 weeks pregnant and expected to feel the baby move every day.

She wondered that Tuff still hadn't realized her belly growing.

Maybe he thought she had gained additional weight and didn't dare to mention it.

However, she needed him now, just as he needed her.

Slowly she sat down on his lap and let him enter her.

Tuff held his breath and hissed "fuck" through his teeth.

"I swear I'll be ready again in five minutes," apologetic he looked up to Stina after he accidentally had climaxed.

"Woe betide if not!" Stina grumbled and bit his neck.

"I revise, two minutes if you keep doing that...!"

Tightly entwined they kissed and touched each other.

Suddenly Tuff ran his hand from between Stina's breasts over her belly further down, pausing his movement in height of her navel.

Quickly Stina grabbed Tuff's hand and placed it, where he intentionally had wanted to put it.

For a short moment, Tuff flusteredly furrowed his brows and Stina felt panic spread in her chest, so she kissed him, sucked on his lips so hard that Tuff groaned.

Slowly he backed away, shot an asking gaze to her, but Stina bluntly replied his staring. Hardly noticeable she shook her head, before she kissed him again, very gentle this time.

One day before the ceremony Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Nils, who had come for the wedding, decorated the garden.

They build up a pavilion, placed garden furniture beneath it, and borrowed two tables of a beer bench set from the neighbors.

Fishlegs arranged flowers and plants on the tablecloth, Ruffnut tried to fold napkins, but let it be pretty quick again.

Tuff talked to Nils while they were hanging up lanterns.

"I would have asked you if you wanted to be my best man, but I cannot." Tuff stuttered.

"That's okay," Nils replied and easily placed a lantern there, where Tuff had struggled to reach.

"If Snotlout was there I'd like to have you two as my best men, but I can't replace him, you know?" Tuff now only passed the lanterns to Nils, who placed them around the linkage of the pavilion.

"Tuff, you don't have to apologize. I really understand. And I think it's nice that you thought about having me as second best man, I mean, we don't know each other for that long. And, to be honest, our start had been a tad bit bumpy, hadn't it?"

Tuffnut sighed and dropped onto a chair.

"It feels very strange without him. I had always had him on my back. We didn't always get along, but since I was fourteen I had him around me every day. I miss him."

Nils incidentally mumbled: "Hiccup said, you'd probably return to your universe in about two weeks when he has calculated right. You could have a restart then."

Tuff knew, that Nils wanted to cheer him up. Unfortunately, he achieved exactly the opposite.

He still couldn't imagine leaving Stina and... "Don't think about it", he told himself, "You couldn't bear!"

Milla and Stina prepared salads and appetizers, made of fish, meat, and vegetables.

Hiccup, who couldn't cook had another important task, maybe the most important: he checked Tuff's and Stina's clothing so that all seams were perfect.

Weeks ago, after their second argument Hiccup had suggested caring for Tuff's and Stina's wedding clothes.

When Tuff had happily agreed to that peace offer Hiccup and Astrid had started to sew their dresses.

Hiccup had sewn a lot of pieces of different fabrics before: leather, linen, wool, armor, saddles, tail fins for Toothless, his flying suit.

He was very handy with the needle.

And because everyone knew the story about Astrid's Yaknog she was banned from the kitchen and assigned to help Hiccup.

After a restless night, Stina woke up in the early morning on her wedding day.

Again her stomach turned and she retched.

Pressing the hand to her mouth she rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

When she had flushed and let cold water run over her wrists, Milla appeared behind her.

"I know I'm a pain in the ass, but how long do you still want to wait, until you tell him? I mean the deadline has expired. If you want an abortion _now_ , you have to consult the "nemnd" (Norwegian expert committee, who decides if a mother still can have an abortion until week 18). Even that would be too late by now, I guess.

And you still haven't seen your doctor. What if you're expecting twins? _He_ is a twin. What if it has three arms?"

Stina rinsed her mouth and groaned annoyedly.

"Milla, I know all that! If I go to the doctor and I see that little crab on the ultrasound, I can't let it go. No. I'll keep it. No matter what. But I can't tell him.

Hiccup said he's on the track of something and the gang was so excited about it.

He might have found a way to get back to their time or universe, that I couldn't tell Tuff.

You know, the chances are good for their return. And I wouldn't want to force him to stay.

He might be a big kid, but he would insist on taking responsibility for his child.

 _Milla, he doesn't belong here."_ Stina cried _._

"Stina, you're going to marry Tuffnut in few hours! Don't you think that this already binds him to you?"

"We all know it's not the same. You can solve that marriage anytime. It's not officially approved."

"Then why are we doing all this? Your dress? His clothes – whatever he's going to wear?"

"Because I love him," Stina mumbled and went to bed again.

Milla followed and crept under Stina's duvet.

For a couple of minutes, Milla and Stina remained silent under the blanket.

Then Milla cackled.

"Have you heard, what the guys did to your fiancé? They thought it would be a good idea to celebrate the farewell from his bachelorhood with a kind of scavenger hunt.

Tuff had to solve tasks and when he was successful, he had to drink a shot. If not he had to drink two.

They all have been so inebriated that they got lost, of course."

"Yeah, I already heard about that.

What an experience – for both of us.

Especially when I tugged parts of the forest from his hair... while I held his hair... while he puked his guts out. A moment to remember."

Stina smiled wryly, then she said: "I tried to distract myself with the Proclaimers' song "I'm gonna be (500 miles)" from the sounds he was making. It's stuck in my head since then.

Also stuck in my head is the picture of my future husband lying on our bath mat, crying that he'll never ever drink again. Fuck, he was really wasted."

Milla laughed and slightly punched Stina's arm. "Nils also told me they have fled from the police because they were caught peeing on the world-war-II memorial. I don't understand why the police didn't catch them, they've been so drunk that I don't think they could have run really fast. Except for Fishlegs, who seemed to have stayed quite sober. Whatever.

I wonder if he'll be wearing his favorite jeans and one of Nils' band shirts today. And his beanie of course. Or still better: his helmet!"

Reluctantly Stina tried to imagine Tuffnut standing in the garden, hands in his pockets, looking casual and occasionally scratching parts of his body you'd rather not scratch in public.

"I hate you!" Stina gagged, jumped out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom again.

Ruffnut woke up and sleepily groped over to her lover.

" _Here_ you are," she stated. Then she pointed to Stina. "Nervous because of the marriage?"

"Sort of!" Milla shrugged.

"I would be, too, if I was the one to marry my brother. Ugh, if I only think about it I'll have to join her in the bathroom!" Ruff shuddered and climbed into Stina's bed.

"Oh, are we having a sleepover?" Stina asked weakly when she returned.

"Gods, you look like shit, babe! Sure it's only the nervousness?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You mind if I try to get some more sleep?"

"Nah, go ahead, it's your bed." Ruffnut lifted the blanket and let Stina slip beneath.

She watched the younger Erikson sister curl up and cradle her belly.

With eyebrows pulled up so that they almost touched her hairline she glanced at Milla, but Milla looked back very unconcerned.

Ruff furrowed her brows and switched her gaze between the sisters.

"Fuck it, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Ruff blurted out.

With a sudden move, Stina sat upright in the bed, staring at Ruff.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Just asking. But you are, aren't you? Oh holy Loki, does my brother know about it? Surely he does not, he would be totally freaked out if he did! He always wanted to be a dad, although I have no idea why!"

"Would you please keep your mouth shut? No one knows, except you two, and if you continue yelling it from the rooftops soon the entire city will know." Stina hissed.

Then she sighed deeply.

"Yep, I am pregnant. It wasn't planned, I will keep it and no, I won't tell him, unless I can't hide it anymore.

I want you to go back to your time, I don't want to be the one who is responsible for the apocalypse if Tuff decided to stay here with me. So, this will be my souvenir." Stina explained and rubbed her slightly swollen belly.

"Aawww, I'm gonna be aunt Ruffy! Hello inside there, little one. Don't dare to be as ugly as your hideous father, listen?"

Ruff talked further to Stina's belly and Stina fell asleep over it, only hearing Milla mention lowly: "If you're even still here when Stina's due."

Oh, Goddess, Stina hoped so badly that they were.

Tuff looked stunning.

Hiccup and Fishlegs had decided to give him a sour rinse the day before the wedding ceremony.

After all work in the garden was done they held his head in a baby tub with water, vinegar, sodium bicarbonate, and citric acid.

Full of horror and astonishment they looked at the water being grey after fifteen minutes.

Tuff was light blonde now, his dreads looked as if they had been bleached.

But unfortunately, he smelled like salad dressing after the treatment.

So they forced Tuff into the regular bathtub and washed his hair with usual shampoo twice.

Resignedly Tuff sat in the tub, arms wrapped around his pulled up legs to keep himself warm.

"Your skin could use a little glow up, too!" Fishlegs mused and went to fetch some skyr from the fridge.

"A peeling before the mask is applied would be recommendable." Hiccup said as he wrapped Tuff's hair into a towel.

About another quarter of an hour later Tuff was floating in the tub, wearing a mask of skyr and cucumbers after he had gotten a honey-coffee grounds peeling.

"Are you guys sure you know what you do? You threw a lot of foods at me and that's supposed to make me look better?"

Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at each other and paused, waiting for the mocking comment of Snotlout, he usually would make in such a moment.

But there was no Snotlout and so no one said a sentence like "Making you look better? There's nothing skyr could do for you."

Tuff immediately understood. It wrenched his heart to realize that his best friend would miss his wedding.

"Would you guys leave me alone for a moment?" he asked and swallowed.

"Yeah, of course." Hiccup mumbled and tugged Fishlegs' sleeve to make him leave the bathroom with him.

Tuff took a deep breath and leaned back, eyes squeezed shut to prevent the tears from falling.

Snotlout had been in love with him – okay.

Tuff had not returned Snotlout's feelings – no one was to blame for that.

Snotlout had had to get over it – fair enough.

But that had been one year ago.

Angry and sad Tuff thought, that Snotlout had become estranged from him.

Snotlout had let Tuff down, so his mind.

He still avoided Tuff and acted awkwardly when they accidentally met.

When Hiccup and Fishlegs knocked on the door, Tuff had eaten the cucumbers and cleaned his face from the skyr.

"Okay guys, you think I'm presentable?"

"Um, yeah. But I hope you'll wear more than your birthday suit tomorrow." Hiccup smirked, as Tuff rose from the tub with only the towel on his head.

Tuff stuck his tongue out and could just keep himself from saying something rude.

Fishlegs and Hiccup checked Tuff from head to toe, but there wasn't anything to complain about.

"I never would have assumed to ever say that, but you're flawless!" Hiccup claimed and grabbed Tuff by the shoulders to shake him slightly.

Tuff shot his friends the brightest grin he could force himself to.

He really missed the stocky friend.

And now he stood on the lawn, the place at his side, reserved for his best man empty, waiting for the first and only love of his life.

Tuff really looked gorgeous that day.

He wore a dark green linen tunic with golden brocade hemming, a traditional long belt, a beige linen trouser, and his monstrous boots.

His hair – which smelled conspicuously good – was partially braided and decorated with a crown of ivy.

Although he had been to the bathroom Tuff had the feeling to better go there again and stay there until this day was over.

But then Milla and Ruff, both hooked in Stina's arms, guided his future wife out of the house.

Fishlegs took his position and Hiccup tried to fill the empty space next to Tuff.

Tuff couldn't say anything, he was overwhelmed by his feelings and all the impressions.

Stina wore a floor-long, light green linen dress with the same golden brocade hemming and baby's gypsophila in her freshly red dyed hair.

Unfortunately, Stina had a light greenish touch on her face, too.

And when she saw Tuff standing next to Fishlegs, handsome and glowing in anticipation, she felt her heart racing, overflowing with love – and her stomach turn.

She hurried back in, grabbed a flower pot, put the plant out, and vomited into it. "Remind me of cleaning it later." she panted and dabbed the sweat from her forehead.

Tuff had experienced a lot of reactions to his person throughout his entire life.

Mostly the people became angry and yelled at him. Or they were annoyed. Sometimes amused.

But until that day no one had thrown up only by looking at him.

Flustered he asked himself, if it was a good sign, that his beautiful wife to be had to puke when she saw him dandified like that.

Stina rinsed her mouth and let Milla and Ruff hook her in again.

She looked at Tuff again and felt nothing but pride, happiness, and love.

This good looking Viking was all hers.

If destiny would give it, forever.

With every step, she came closer Tuff's grin grew wider.

The sisters gave Stina's hands into Tuff's hands, connecting them so that Fishlegs could wrap the symbolic ribbon of love around their wrists.

He tied the knot to show their bond.

Then he took a deep breath, being just as excited as the couple in front of him.

"Dear Stina, dear Tuff, dear family, and friends!

Today is the day to symbolically tighten the bond between both of you.

I feel honored to be allowed to speak the words that shall lead you into a happy union.

When we came to this place we didn't expect to find a home, neither did Tuffnut expect to find the love of his life.

When we first met Stina didn't expect to end up marrying the one complimenting her hair back then in the forest.

I don't know what brought us here and for what reason we were merged and what reason you two will fulfill.

Maybe the only reason is love, not more or less."

Fishlegs smiled at the couple that only had eyes for each other.

"You now may speak the words you prepared yourself."

"You were my reason back then, my reason now, my reason every day. You strengthen my weaknesses, bring focus to my dreams. Here and now I pledge my life to yours, that your dreams become my dreams. No matter where life leads me, I know that as long as you are there, that is where I am meant to be." Stina recited with a shaky voice and Tuff replied, voice raspy but firm:

"I vow to fiercely love you in all of your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget this once-in-a-lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other."

Fishlegs suppressed a sniff and proceeded with the most important part.

"Ye, Tuffnut Laverne Thorston, child of Odin, dost taketh Kristine Erikson, daughter of Freyja, to be his betrothed. And, by the utterance of these words, this union may only be broken in the Halls of Valhalla". he spoke solemnly.

"Oh, I forgot: you may kiss the bride!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tuff cackled and pressed his lips softly onto Stina's.

Their kiss grew more passionate (as always) and one of the guests whistled at them.

"Ugh, get a room!" Astrid grunted but didn't sound as annoyed as usual.

Tuff and Stina parted and looked at each other.

"Your second name really is Laverne? I thought you were kidding my parents." Stina asked amusedly.

"Why don't I know that your name is Kristine? I now have an S-shaped tattoo, Miss Stina! What else do I not know about you?" Tuff wanted to know and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

The time went by, all had fun playing games and enjoying the food.

It began to get dark and the solar-powered lanterns began to lighten up.

Nils sat at a table, ate cake, and cared for the music.

In fact, no one was really dancing, but it was nice to listen to good music while eating and chatting.

"Hey Stina, would you mind me playing some cheesy stuff as well?" Nils asked his sister, who just passed his table to get a bite from the buffet.

"Nah, go ahead. I heard this is meant to be a wedding, cheesy music seems to be very fitting, though."

The whole day she hadn't been eating and she hoped that she could keep in whatever she would now try to consume.

As she had finished putting some of the delicious food on her plate she shuffled over to her brother.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked and placed her plate on the table.

"Of course. The bride may sit where ever she pleases to." Nils smiled and pulled her into a loose hug.

He played "Always on my mind" by Elvis Presley when a rather short person appeared at the garden gate.

Kierkegaard barked.

"Oh, dear!" Stina gasped and went pale.

"What is it?" Nils asked and looked around.

"The reason for Tuff not to be entirely happy today," Stina answered cryptically.

"I hope he won't make Tuff still more upset."

The stocky one shuffled over to Tuff, who eagerly talked to his sister and kicked his boot to get his attention.

"Would you dance with me?" he huskily asked.

"You really have guts to show up here!" Ruffnut hissed, but Tuff got up from his seat and looked at Snotlout.

"Of course!" he replied and Snotlout affectionately grabbed his hands, pulling him into a hug, laying his hands on Tuff's back.

Tuff placed his hands on Snotlout's shoulders, bent down a little so that his forehead touched Snotlout's.

Both had closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness after such a long time.

For a moment they looked like the bridal couple, about to kiss each other, but they only swayed to the music, being lost in the moment.

"You look awesome, bro." Snotlout said quietly, "I'm so sorry that I haven't been the friend you deserve."

Tuff snorted. "You have been an asshole for about a year, dude! Good for you that I'm not resentful."

"I love you, Tuffnut! I guess it won't ever change. I tried to get a distance between us, physically as well as emotionally. But I found out that I can withdraw as much as I want, my feelings stay the same. To be honest, it had hurt overwhelmingly and it still does. But I want you in my life, no matter how.

So, even if I can't marry you, I wanted to ask you, Tuffnut Laverne Thorston, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me as your best friend?"

Tuff wiped away a tear and grinned wryly at Snotlout, who didn't dare to keep steady eye contact.

"What would a life without you mean to me, moron?" Tuff shrugged and hugged Snotlout so that his spine and ribs were cracking.

"Actually I should be very mad at you. I had no best man today."

"You didn't choose Hiccup?" Snotlout asked puzzledly.

"You or no one."

"Fuck! I'm so sorry. What would have been my task?"

"Nothing but standing next to me and taking care of me not peeing my pants because of excitement. But I managed to keep my pants dry without your help as well." Tuff smirked.

"Muttonhead!"

"I missed you!"

"Hey Stina, if I didn't know better I would suppose your husband was about to run away with his teenage crush!" Nils said and pointed at the two young men, who hugged and laughed.

Rising an eyebrow Stina peeked over to them.

"I'm so very glad that they finally reconciled, Tuff was almost hardly bearable without Snotlout.

Without thinking about Nils picked some dices of cheese from Stina's plate.

"I don't want you to puke in front of me, so I'd better help you finish your food. Are you gonna tell him about it before your water breaks?"

Freezing in her movement Stina stuttered: "Huh? Wh- what do you mean?"

Nils rolled his eyes and poked at Stina's belly. "I'm talking about the Thorston Junior on board of this mothership! Don't try to take me for a fool, I watched you all day. You gained weight just there, you puke, you're tired, you have cravings. You're pregnant. And obviously, your husband is too sappy or too ignorant to realize."

"Fuck, is it really _that_ obvious?" Stina asked while trying to hide her belly.

"To me it is. Good for you that you aren't that skinny, otherwise it would be even more obvious than it is already. But considering how much you eat, that little roll isn't noticeable at all."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No, I called you, uhhhm, very fertile?" Nils laughed and tried to dodge the blows Stina placed on his upper arms.

The gang, including Snotlout, sat in the garden until the next day was dawning.

Completely tired they all went to sleep – Fishlegs and Hiccup onto their field beds in the basement room, Snotlout and Nils took the huge mattress, which had been prepared anew for the boys, whoever would end up on it.

Astrid and Ruffnut went to bed in Nils' room and avoided to talk.

There had been too much they couldn't really bring up.

This start for Tuff and Stina had been like a farewell-party for the gang at the same time.

Twelve days.

And Stina seemed to be pregnant, Astrid thought, hoping that Tuff wouldn't decide to stay. He could endanger the whole project.

Tuff carried Stina over the threshold and fell onto the bed with her.

"I'm a tiny bit drunk, I guess," he mumbled, looking up to his wife and grinned widely.

Stina began to pluck the ivy off his hair. "Not so much. If you were I'd kick you out to sleep with Nils and Snotlout!"

"I can't believe he's back. Oh Thor, I missed him. That was the best day ever in my life!" Tuff sat up and undid his belt.

When he had stripped down to his underwear Stina smiled appreciatively.

This lean, somewhat crooked blonde now was her husband.

Only a few minutes later they smiled at each other in the mirror while brushing their teeth.

"I know that the night's over, but it's our wedding night. Wanna make out, Mrs. Thorston?"

Stina's heart jumped at these words.

Both knew that she couldn't change her name officially, but they decided to call her Thorston anyway.

"You can count on that!" she replied and rinsed her mouth.

Back in bed, Tuff was over her, planting kisses all over her body, kissing her belly especially gentle, having his hand lying softly beneath her navel.

His face pressed to the rather small bump he closed his eyes, enjoying the intimacy.

Panic tried to push through, but he didn't allow himself to feel the horror of parting in less than two weeks.

He was here with his wife and he was young and full of lust for life.

Stina and Tuff both were aroused by each other and this time they consciously kept watching each other, didn't take their eyes off each other to memorize the moment they had intercourse for the first time as wife and husband.


End file.
